Jar of Hearts
by Jasperrox
Summary: Set after Loki falls from the Bifrost at the end of Thor. He falls to Midguard(Earth), injured and ailing only to be held by SHIELD for questioning. Dr. Alex Watson left SHIELD after being injured on duty but she's called in to care for the God of Mischief. Summary kinda sucks and its my first try at Thor fanfiction.Rated M for language and some lemony goodness Loki/OC
1. How To Save A life

**How To Save A Life- The Fray**

"Where did I go wrong? I lost my friend, somewhere along in the bitterness..and I would have stayed up with you all night…had I known how to save a life."

The Queen of Asgard paced back and forth.

She hated being left behind. Not knowing what had become of her sons..of her husband, who arose from his slumber and raced out of the palace.

Thor and Loki were at odds. Fighting. Hashing out old slights and feelings that Loki had kept inside all these years.

She tried to remember any pain she might have caused her youngest son. She could remember no willful hurt. She always loved him, from the day Odin brought him home from Jotunheim, small and helpless..she still loved him. Like any mother, she was sure they could work out any difference.

Or could they? Was she being naïve? So much hurt in his face. Odin had favoured Thor and Loki felt rejected.

Oh my Gods, she thought as she lie down in Odin's large bed.. Please bring my family back to me.

She lie there silently praying for so long that she didn't know how much time had passed when she finally heard footsteps. She rose to a sitting position as Thor entered the room.

"Thor!" she yelled running to capture her oldest son in her embrace checking for wounds.

"Mother." He sobbed, falling to his knees, allowing himself to be wrapped in her arms..his tears falling softly unto her dress.

"Thor, what has happened? Where is your brother? Your father?" she asked trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"I am here." Was Odin's tired response as he entered the room.

"My husband…you frightened me with your hasty departure. Where is Loki?"she asked with a bit more fear in her voice. Thor did not release her and she continued to hold him.

"Loki is gone, my love." The King of Asgard said sadly.

"What do you mean gone? Did you banish him too? When will this madness end?"

"No my darling, I did not banish him…"

"Then where did he go?" she demanded "Where is he?"

"He …he let go…."Thor explained "He fell..off the Bifrost."

At those words , Queen Frigga felt the blood drain from her face.

"This is your fault." She told Odin. Thor released her and stood wiping his tears "No mother.."

"It is." She accused

"Frigga…"Odin said patiently "Loki was unwell."

"Unwell because you made him that way." She accused as tears began to stream down her face "You never let him feel as if he was good enough."

"That's not true. I loved him." Odin insisted. "He was my son."

"You never loved him..NEVER." she yelled as she collapsed on the ground. Thor rushed to her side and took his sobbing mother into his embrace. His turn to comfort her.. "Mother…Father is right."

"My sons…"she cried, holding Thor's hand fiercely "You banished Thor and now Loki is gone. You brought this pain on our house…"

"I didn't mean…"Odin tried to add

"There is NO excuse. We should have told him about his parentage..we should have told him everything…but you wanted to keep it a secret..not to protect him but to protect your potential truce with the Jotuns." She yelled as she stood. "You have destroyed our family."

"I did what I had to do." Odin thundered "What I thought was right."

"I shall never forgive you." She replied as Thor continued to cling to her to her skirt, like a child.

"Frigga.."Odin tried again softly placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Never…" she repeated as she continued to sob as she finally allowed Odin to pull her into his embrace.

Pain.

Pain was all he knew. All he could feel. From the top of his scalp to the soles of his feet.

Searing pain every time he tried to draw a deep breath.

Sharp gutting wrenching pain when he tried to move his leg or his arm.

His head was spinning with pain.

He wasn't sure if it was from the fall or from the memory.

Odin's last words. "No Loki."

Translation: No Loki, I don't love you. No Loki, you will never be Thor. No Loki, nothing you ever do will change how I feel about you.

Those words were even more painful than the landing he experienced.

Where had he landed?

Somewhere barren.

Dry.

Desolate.

And suddenly he was being moved. He cried out as he was moved…the shock was enough for him to pass out..almost as if he was sleeping..but this sleep was something more..and the lights…they were so beautiful…

Was that Queen Frigga? I'm coming mother.

"Where'd this guy come from?"

"They say he just fell from the sky."

"Check out his clothes."

"I can't get this breast plate off. We've got to get him stabilized."

"I've got the buckles…give me a second."

"He's doesn't have one, he's going to crash."

"One more minute."

"C'mon, c'mon, he's coding."

"Got it…careful…he's probably got multiple rib fractures. "

"Better than to break another rib and be dead. Clear!" the paramedic yelled.

"C'mon dude…."

"V fib!"

"Charging to 120…Clear…."

"He's back..he's back…Hold on guy..we're almost there…"


	2. Fix You

**Fix You- Coldplay**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_  
_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_  
_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Loki's next memories were hazy. Loud noises, bright lights…endless sticks with needles..a tube down his throat that prevented him from speaking.

Was he being tortured? His body felt like it was. His head was pounding. His heart was racing. He could never seem to fill his lungs with enough air.

Wherever he was, he wasn't home.

Home. He could never go home again.

Did he ever really have a home? He was not the true son of Odin who had always favoured Thor and he was such a monster that he had killed his own father, Laufey…Laufey..who had left him to die as a helpless infant.

He had no loved ones. Nothing to live for. No one to return home to. The thought was enough to make tears blur his already shaky vision. He tried to lift his hand to wipe his eyes but his arm was restricted by his IV. It was more uncomfortable than the arm guards that were required with his ceremonial clothing. He felt the sudden urge of restriction..like he was being restrained…he'd felt like that all his life. Like everyone was always trying to suppress him..keep him in the Thor's shadow.

"Hey there..woah.." he felt a cool palm on his cheek and one on his arm trying to keep him still. "There now. Don't cry. You're going to be fine. Let's get you untangled."

Mother? No this voice did not belong to his mother. He had no mother. He felt the tears being wiped from his eyes gently. Whoever it was sat closely on his bed..so close he could feel the warmth of this legs against his.

Patiently she unraveled the mess of the tangled IV. Loki tried to make out her face..see who this gentle stranger was but the pain would not let him focus. The physical pain would have been bearable if he hadn't also been carrying the mental battle scars of the last couple of days. He wanted to sob and cry out..vent and lash out but his broken body prevented. He heard a second pair of footsteps enter the room.

"Let's give him 10mg of morphine. Try to take the edge off of that pain." The kind voice spoke and seconds later, Loki felt the aching pains begin to fade as his eyelids grew heavy.

The last sensation he felt was the soft hand trying to smooth his furrowed brow. "Hush now, everything is going to be fine. Just fine. Rest now…rest…."

And for the first time in his life, he felt as if someone truly cared for him.


	3. I Need A Doctor

**I Need A Doctor- Eminem/Dr. Dre/Skylar Grey**

"_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long, _

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life."_

SIX WEEKS LATER

Dr. Alexandria Watson was utterly exhausted from her sixteen hour shift in the Langley Air Force hospital . She barely made it to her bed without collapsing from exhaustion. If she was lucky, she could get a few hours of undisturbed sleep before she had to start all over again. The pain in her right shoulder was overwhelming as it often was after a long shift but she was too exhausted to adjust her body position to compensate. She was technically on call but with a little luck, she wouldn't be paged. It would be awesome to get at least four hours of sleep for a change.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZz

"Fuck." she cursed aloud as she was startled out of her dream. Ugh I'll just lay still, she thought..if I don't move it, I can just drift back to sleep. It was a text, not a call so it definitely wasn't the hospital.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZz.

Oh God it's going to keep vibrating. With great effort, she leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve her phone.

Looking at the screen, she saw it was from Coulson..just two words...the two words she hated more than anything in the world.

"Call me."

Oh how she dreaded the those words from Phil. It didn't mean he wanted to chat over what was going on in her life or his. It was never a social call.

She threw her blanket aside and pulled herself to a sitting position. What could SHIELD want from her? She'd hoped getting shot was enough to fulfill her obligation to them but apparently not. She'd hoped that transferring to the hospital in FBI central that they'd would forget about her. Let her continue to treat patients and go about her life. If she never went on another assignment, she'd never get hurt…emotionally or physically.

She knew they wouldn't let her off so easy…once an agent…always an agent…. She sighed before hitting the call button.

"Dispatch." The operator answered generically, as not to give away that she was calling a secret agency.

"Dispatch, this is Watson. Clearance code 514996."

She heard the sound of the keyboard as the operator checked her clearance and her line for taps.

"Clear line." Was the response to which Alex replied "Coulson please."

Within a few seconds, she was transferred and a man's voice answered "Coulson."

"Phil, do you ever sleep? It's one in the morning."

"I know what time it is, Lex… we have clocks here in New York."

"Then you'd know I was tucked in with visions of Sugar plums dancing in my head."

"I know you left the hospital about 45 minutes ago. Given time to snack, shower and put your PJ's on, I estimated that you'd still be awake."

"You sure do know how to creep a girl out, Phil." Alex replied "I hope you don't say things like that to your potential dates."

"I don't have time to date."He chuckled for good measure before asking "How's the arm?"

"I won't be throwing a no hitter for the Yanks anytime soon but it's good..Still attached." She joked

"I really am glad to hear it."he offered sincerely.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you didn't want me to call you so late just to ask me about my arm orshoot the breeze, so what's up?"

" Look Lex, I know it's been awhile but we need you at headquarters tomorrow."

"We as in?" she asked. Don't say Barton..Don't say Barton.

"We as in myself..Director Fury."

She didn't know what was worse…Fury or Barton..right now it was an even draw. "I'm on call." She said hoping that would delay whatever they had in store for her.

"We've cleared your schedule. You're superiors are aware of the situation. 8 am, ok? We'll send a car for you to get to the helipad and from there the copter will get you to New York.."

Damn damn damn, translation..we want to make sure you can't get away..she thought to herself but said "Yes sir. I'll be ready."

Ending the call, she climbed back into bed, trying to get comfortable again. She didn't know what assignment tomorrow would bring…could she weasel out of it? Probably not. Her mind kept flashing memories that she'd worked hard to supress. Clint, Natasha…the swirling lights of dropping in and out of consciousness after being hit. By the time she drifted into a restless slumber, her alarm sounded.

"This cannot be happening to me." she groaned as she slowly climbed out of bed. She had to face Phil and Fury on less than three hours sleep.

Taking a hot shower, she could feel the pain in her shoulder ease and her body relax. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Coulson knew she was off the secret mission market. Maybe she could find away to gently decline any assignment he had in mind….who was she kidding? If Coulson asked her to shave her head and paint her bald skull red, she might do it. Coulson had that effect on people.

Stepping out of the shower, she stopped at her closet. She didn't have a standard issue SHIELD uniform anymore so she pulled on some black jeans and a black sweater. She debated putting her bright blue Nike cross trainers on just to be out of uniform. Instead, she figured the odds would be in her favour if she conformed. After pulling on her favourite black boots, she finger combed her short pixie hairdo.

As she debated mascara and lipstick, her doorbell rang.

"Here goes nothing." She said aloud.

Coming back wasn't at all as bad as she thought…seeing her friends was a good thing.

Maria, Phil, Robert, Henry…all happy to see her, all glad she was back. Nothing had changed. Secret initiatives, weapons detail and training exercises all still happening everywhere. After months of being gone, walking the hallways, she felt like she'd never left.

"Have you seen Barton yet?" Maria Hill asked trying to hide the curiosity from her voice.

Alex looked around nervously "Not yet. I'm putting that off as long as possible."

Maria laughed "Sure you are. You're shifty eyes have been scanning the room since you walked in."

"I'm observing my surroundings for potential threats." Alex gave a half grin "Trying to get back into practice."

"Uh sure." Maria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I that transparent? I was hoping not to be so pathetic." Alex replied sarcastically.

"Yeah there's a fail before it even started."

Alex punched her friend in the arm and lowered her voice "Seriously, though…he isn't around is he?"

Maria frowned as she lowered her voice "He's here somewhere. Keeping his eyes on everything."

"And Nat?"

"Nat's out on assignment." Maria answered.

Alex felt herself relax instantly. She figured it would be easier to see Clint and Natasha one at a time than being subjected to seeing them both together.

She was actually feeling pretty good when Phil brought her into Fury's office

Nick Fury was scary guy. With his black leather trench coat and eye patch, he was everything Alex had heard he was. She'd been lucky enough in her time at SHIELD to never be called into his office. She was part of the medical crew, never a real part of the super secret spy stuff so he had no call to notice her.

"Good morning Agent Watson." He said in a pleasant tone motioning for her to take a seat.

"Sir." She nodded and acknowledged him as she settled into the black leather chair and waited.

"I'll bet your wondering why we called you in after all this time." He asked with a hint of a smile on his face as he spread this hands out on his desk.

"The thought has crossed my mind." She replied.

"It seems we have an assignment for you..one that fits your skill set perfectly."

"Sir with all due respect, I've been out of commission for almost three years. Most of my time has been devoted to completing my residency." She hastily babbled the speech she'd been planning all morning.

"That's ok. I need a doctor." Fury cut her off.

"I assume Dre was busy." she said trying to be funny.

Fury didn't seem to recognize the lyrics and if he did, then he didn't find the humour. Maybe he wasn't an Eminem fan.

"You need a doctor, sir?"she amended her response. "For you, Sir?"

"No, no" he waved his hand dismissively, "Not for me. For a male patient that we have under surveillance and isolation."

No name…hmm curious…so she asked "Ah..is he sick? Or injured?"

"He was in pretty rough shape when we found him. We still aren't clear about how he sustained his injuries but there are many. He's suffered broken ribs, a fractured skull, a broken arm and leg." Coulson out of file.

Alex had an inkling of recollection. "Wait, was he brought into Langley? He was transferred in for a few days..right? "

Fury nodded "Yes, I believe you were present when he was transferred into the hospital."

Alex remembered him..poor guy was busted up pretty bad. She couldn't even imagine the person or creature that could have done that much damage to another human. She could barely wrap her head around the fact that this man was alive, despite his extensive injuries.

It had just about ripped her heart out to see his unconscious tears slip down his cheeks. She made it a point to check on him every day but as suddenly as he was brought in, he was gone.

She nodded for Fury to continue "He's awake, alert..most of his wounds have healed. He is moving around albeit slowly."

Alex's mind thought back to his extensive injuries. "His injuries were pretty horrible. We didn't even think he'd make it through the night much less be up and walking so soon."

Fury gave her a half smile "Well that's the thing, we have reason to believe he's not from around here."

"Not from around here, Sir?" she asked

"Did you keep up with the situation in Puento Antiguo at all?" Coulson asked

Alex searched her memory banks. She knew there had been some speculation Stark had been testing new prototypes in the desert but she didn't pay much attention. "Vaguely. Stark?"

"Not quite." Fury replied "More like alien."

"Alien?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." Phil answered

"And how did he get here? Did his spaceship crash with him?" she joked.

"That is the magic question that we need answered." Fury replied, still not seeing the humour.

She cleared her throat." And sir, how exactly am I supposed to care for an injured alien? Sir I'm an ER resident..not a specialist…if even a specialist could help him…"

"He appears to have the anatomy of a human..nothing out of the ordinary so far." Coulson interjected

"We just want him to get healed so that we can find out more about where he comes from and why he's here." Fury offered.

"So do you want me to interrogate him, Sir?" she asked

"Actually no. We just need you to oversee his medical care until he's well enough to interrogate. Kind of like an official babysitter."

"So you need me to make him better and keep him company until he can be made to talk?" she said , her tone slightly flippant.

This time Fury smiled "Something like that."

Alex took a deep breath. The assignment didn't sound hard, but there had to be a catch "Why me, sir?"

"Well...I'll be honest with you Agent Watson. He's had five doctors in two months."

"And what happened to them? I mean..should I be worried?"

"Let's just say the patient isn't entirely pleasant. "

"And you have reason to believe he'll be pleasant to me, Sir?"

"I know you 've been trained to know how to handle him. You were highly recommended and I trust Phil and Barton's judgment."

"Clint Barton recommended me?" Alex asked curiously turning her gaze to Phil, this just keeps getting better and better

"Yes. He's very fond of you." Fury answered truthfully

"So where is he?" she asked, not sure if she was asking about Clint or the patient.

"He's currently being held at private location. Stark gave us permission to use his family's upstate New York estate. " Coulson chimed in.

"And you want me to what, live there? Stay there with him?" she asked

"Yes you would be required to stay." Fury replied "Stark has staff available onsite to assist with any needs that might come up."

"Excellent. Witnesses." she quipped.

"The estate is large and lovely…secluded…think if it as mini vacation." Fury added.

"A vacation with an intolerable alien. Sounds legit." She quipped.

"Excuse me?"Fury asked

"Sir, am I getting the whole story? Is there something missing? I mean I think it's only fair that I get all the details if I'm going to be holed up with this guy for an undetermined period."

"Agent Watson." Coulson said "We've told you everything we know. There is also a briefing packet for you to go over. If we can get this guy well, we hope we can get more information. "

She thought for a second..maybe she had a bargaining chip here."So what do I get out of it?"

Fury scowled, something she'd only heard about in the past. "Get out of it? I'm sorry, Agent Watson but I didn't realize you were in a position to negotiate."

She started weakly but her voice gained strength as she continued "Well, Sir, no disrespect meant, but I'm at the end of my rotation..I'm missing out here. I assume there isn't a time schedule to return..depending on his rate of healing…could be a month or two. I will have much to make up for when I return to Langley…I think it's only fair that I get something in return."

"What are you thinking about, Lex?" Phil asked using her familiar nickname.

"I want out." She replied simply

"Out?" Fury asked.

"Out. I want out. No more assignments.. No more being on the SHIELD phone tree. "

Fury's serious expression went blank. "Agent Watson, do you realize what an honor it is to be chosen to be a SHIELD agent?"

"Yes sir. I do." She answered truthfully but unsure of where this was going.

"Do you know how many applicants we turn down over the course of a year? How many people would love to be in your position?" he continued to probe.

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"And you want out.." he said with sarcasm.

"Yes."

Fury stared at her and she felt for a minute as if he was staring through her. She was at a loss for words and could feel her face turn red. She was about to renounce her request when Fury smiled again.

"Ok, Agent Watson. I'll agree to your terms. You do this last assignment and it will indeed be your last for SHIELD. Do we have an agreement?" he asked with a crooked smile. The question was a formality. She knew she'd say yes even if they hadn't agreed to her simple request.

"Ok Sir, you've got a deal." she complied "I'm in."

* * *

Thanks so much for the follows and review! I apologize in advance for any errors or mistakes that you may find. I try to proof read and correct where I can :)


	4. Untouchable Face

**Untouchable Face – Ani DiFranco**

_Think I'm going for a walk now  
I feel a little unsteady  
I don't want no one to follow me  
Except maybe you  
I could make you happy, you know  
If you weren't already  
I could do a lot of things  
And I do  
Tell you the truth I prefer the worst of you  
Too bad you had to have a better half  
She's not really my type  
But I think you two are forever  
And I hate to say it, but you're perfect together_

Clint Barton entered Fury's office after Alex left.

"Did the meeting go well?" he asked as he sat on the edge of Fury's desk

"She took the assignment if that's what you're asking." Fury replied leaning back in his chair.

Clint nodded. "Do you think it will work?"

"Do I think she can get him to talk? Maybe. Haven't met a man yet who has been able to resist a pretty woman that he sees every day. Seemed to work like a charm with his brother."

Clint frowned. He didn't like the idea of Alex being used as bait but he knew from experience she could hold her own."So we're certain he's Asgardian?"

"I've spoken with Eric Selvig and Jane Foster..they seem to think he's Loki, Thor's brother. He fits all the criteria. He didn't correct the staff when they called him by that name and he answers to it. I'd say that's a positive ID for now." Coulson offered.

"So she'll work there alone?"

"She'll have the house staff." Fury said drumming his fingers on the chair arms "I'm afraid if we have more than one agent there, he'll never talk."

"Do you think she'll be in any danger?" Barton asked

"Don't you think it's a little late to be asking that?" Fury asked with slight smile. "I mean you did recommend that she be involved."

"I don't want her to get hurt." Barton said tersely.

"Alex is a trained SHIELD operative. He's an injured alien..he hasn't been able to walk without assistance and he suffered extensive nerve damage in his arm. I think she'll be able to hold her own."

"I hope so." Barton replied.

Alex was ready to leave headquarters and get on with this weirdo assignment. It wasn't everyday she was asked to be an intergalactic babysitter.

"Since you're in town there isn't any reason you won't be at my big birthday bash, right?" Henry Field asked seriously.

"Geez Henry, don't you think you're a little old for big birthday bashes?" she asked as she walked towards the car that would shuttle her home to pick up her belongings and move her to Stark's estate

"I'm turning the big 3-5 this year. It's definitely cause for celebration and since you'll be so close there isn't any reason as all that you can worm your way out of attending."

"Henry, I'll be holed up at Stark mansion with Yoda for the next month or so."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Have you seen it? That place is like a resort. Besides, you've used the 'I'm working' excuse too many times. It's time to let your hair down." He said looking at her "Well so to speak. What's with the Anne Hathaway look anyway?"

"You know Audrey Hepburn had short hair way before Anne Hathaway."

"Yeah but she's dead." He added.

She opened her mouth to reply when she heard the voice she'd been trying to avoid all day. "Alexandria."

Clint Barton.

"And I believe that is my queue to exit stage left. Clint." Henry said in a low voice as she whispered "No don't go, don't go" and attempted to pull him back.

She took a deep breath before slowly turning. "You know I don't like being called that..I hate it..you know that, Clint."

"I remembered." he said with a bit of a grin.

"Then why do you do that?"

"Because I knew it would irritate you enough to make you talk to me." he replied truthfully.

She crossed her arms and shook her head a bit.. "So. Talk."

"How are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm good" was her terse reply.

"You look great. How's your arm?"

She moved it up and down which caused her a bit of discomfort but she was an expert at keeping the pain off of her face "It's great. Never better. Good as new."

He knew she was being sarcastic. "You cut your hair." He said gesturing to her shorter pixie cut.

"Easier to take care of with one arm…and I guess it just stuck. It's growing back out." She shrugged.

"It looks good" He assured her.

"Thanks" She never knew how to react to compliments, particularly compliments from Clint. She looked away before her face turned red.

"I never got to tell you…I mean..you didn't return any of my calls..I was worried."

She cut him off "Worried? You really could have fooled me. You didn't visit me in the hospital or after that. "

Guilt was clear on his face "I wanted to..but I didn't think you'd want to see me ….after.."

"After what? After I got shot helping you rescue your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry..You're right..it's my fault..but I didn't want you to leave."

"No, you never said you did." She admitted "but it worked out well for you, didn't it? Couldn't have ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend working together."

"You know, it's not like that between me and Nat." he told her.

"You keep saying that..over and over…maybe someday you'll actually believe it…"

"I care about her." He insisted. "But I'm not in love with her, if that's what you think."

"You don't plan suicide rescue missions for people you aren't in love with." She argued.

"I'd do it for any agent" He swore adamantly "You know that...I'd do it for you."

"I'm sure."

"Why do you always have to be so damn difficult? I'm trying here."

"Trying what? To make yourself feel better? Well don't sweat it. I'm 100% fine."

He had the good sense to lower his head and seem contrite. A gesture that was not lost on Alex. She wanted nothing better than to give him a hug..tell him she forgave him. She loved him. She'd forgive him almost anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He said looking into her eyes, something she used to absolutely love. "I never meant for you to get hurt."

She could feel herself melting… one big Alex puddle. Feelings that she'd spent a long time trying to contain were threatening to break free. It took all her power to stop them in their tracks. She allowed herself to take a good look at him. His hair was a bit longer and his eyes looked tired but other than that, he was the same old Clint.

"It's ok. It was my fault too..I shouldn't have…I mean..I had a choice. I followed you. You didn't force me. And…I'm..ok." she said simply as she turned her head to look away again. "You don't have to feel…guilty anymore."

Clint reached out to touch her arm, an awkward unexpected gesture. "I've missed you. You're one of my best friends."

Alex looked at him and frowned. She could take his words but she didn't want him caring about her..touching her. It was enough to make her fall back into old habits.

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke "I have to go. I have an assignment."

Clint pulled his hand back. "I know. I want you to be careful."

She made light of the situation, knowing Clint had full details of her trip. "He's an injured alien..probably just waiting to find a way to build a telephone to phone home."

He chuckled, a warm soothing sound that reminded her of better times. "You haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Defense mechanism." She said smiling up at him. "I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable."

"Be safe." He said awkwardly, unsure of what to do ..but in true Barton style, he merely turned and walked away.

When he was out of earshot, she whispered "Goodbye, Clint."

* * *

Once again thanks to the review :) I do appreciate and thanks to everyone who is reading. I started out to write down the story in my head

and I know it may not perfect, so I appreciate those who are sticking with it!

And I apologize for no Loki in this chapter. Wanted to spend a little more time giving Alex some back story. And we got to see Hawkeye for a bit...that's always a good thing...Next chapter Loki and Alex will actually meet..hopefully they get along!


	5. Mean

**Mean –Taylor Swift**

_You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again  
I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

Day by day, Loki grew more impatient with his injuries. His ribs and skull had healed but his arm and leg were taking a longer time to return to normal. It was difficult to reconcile that fact that he was immortal on Asgard and just like any other human in Midguard.

He was especially upset that he continually had to ask for help. For so long, he had depended only on himself. To wake up in a state of complete helplessness, just like a baby, was embarrassing. And of all the places he could find himself helpless, Midgard. He remembered visiting as a child but he hadn't been back in many years. So much time had passed, how could he ever be able to navigate through the changes? It made him more frustrated. His only consolation was that it would easier to take his vengeance. Thor's precious Jane Foster was also here..he just needed to find out where…if only he could leave this place.

"Good morning, Loki," the mortal woman who tended to him entered the room, always without permission. Did she not know he was a King? No she didn't….he guessed he should be kind as she did make his existence in this place much easier.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked as handed him a small plastic medicine cup and water.

He accepted the medication without any comment. For weeks, he'd managed to speak only when necessary to keeping his existence comfortable.

"We are having a visitor today." The woman continued "your new doctor will be here this morning. "

Great. Another person he'd have to deal with on a daily basis.

"Well I hope you are nicer to this one. I think we're running out of people who want to come visit you." She said seriously "Be nice to this one, ok?"

"I will try," He managed.

"You have a lovely voice, you should talk more." She said as she patted him on softly the hand. She hadn't expected a response but she was always grateful when he did. She walked over to her chart and scribbled some notes.

Loki leaned his head back and closed his eyes as his pain medication began to take effect. He knew his time was running out.. they'd want him to talk and they'd send someone soon. As long as he was hurt though, he knew they'd stay away and he intended to prolong it as long as he could. He needed time to formulate a plan.

Alex took in the sites that passed as she rode from the airport to the Stark estate in Rochester. She'd managed to sleep a few hours on the short flight from Virginia and she began to feel a bit of excitement in her stomach. It had been a while since she'd been on an assignment…she had forgotten how much she missed working for SHIELD, even if it was something simple as nursing an alien being back to health.

As the black car climbed the long, narrow drive, Alex was in awe of the beauty of the mansion. Stepping out of the car, she took in the arching lines that resembled that of a Tuscan villa. Sandstone and terra cotta created an image of casual elegance but the high walls gave it a feeling of history.

"What do you think?" a woman's voice called from the walkway. Alex turned to find an older woman approaching.

"It's stunning," she replied "One of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen. I'm Dr. Alex Watson."

The older woman was pretty with pink cheeks and dark all knowing eyes "It's nice to meet you, Dr. I'm Madeline Harris. I manage the estate for Mr. Stark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alex replied sincerely.

"Likewise." Madeline smiled warmly and gestured for Alex to follow her inside. "Don't worry, we'll get your luggage. I trust you had a good flight?"

"Oh yes, m'am," Alex answered as she took in the marble floors and cathedral ceilings. "It really is beautiful here."

Madeline looked around "Yes, it's lovely. Howard Stark designed it himself for his wife Maria."

"Wow…It looks old."

"It is" Madeline laughed "but I assure you it has all the necessary conveniences. Tony has made sure of that. . Come on, I'll show you around, unless you'd rather rest in your room first."

Alex shook her head "Lead on."

The house was full of warm colors and textures. As she led her through the various rooms, Madeline gave a brief history of the furniture and décor. It was obvious that Tony had kept anything his mother might have brought in herself. And there so many rooms, Alex didn't know how she was going to keep from getting lost. The indoor pool enclosure was practically a tropical resort in itself and just about every appliance in the kitchen had state of the art automation.

Madeline smiled as Alex leaned close to the screen on the refrigerator that flashed the message that the gallon of milk was almost out. "We enter a list of inventory after shopping and it lets us know by weight when something has to be restocked."

Alex looked fascinated "That's so awesome."

Madeline's face showed that she openly enjoyed the praise. " We generally has the basics but if there is something specific you want you'll have to let me know and I'll have it delivered."

"I'm not much of a chef, I'm afraid." Alex admitted.

"Me either. Which is why we keep a large selection of menus in this drawer here."

Alex peered into the drawer and saw it was filled to the top with restaurant menus. "Do all these places deliver?"

"Everyone delivers to the Stark estate." Madeline smiled as she gestured towards the glass doors behind Alex "Those doors lead to the sunroom, which leads to the veranda. The doors on the other side of the veranda lead to Tony's office but he uses it more like a library."

"Does Mr. Stark visit often?" Alex asked curiously as she leaned on the counter."

"Not as often as I'd like." Madeline frowned "But I know he's busy in the city. He gets by here at least twice a year and Ms. Potts comes to check on operations more frequently. Let's check out the upstairs, I'll show you your room."

Alex nodded and followed along silently up the staircase.

When they reached first hallway, Madeline pointed to a room larger than her small apartment in Virginia "Your room is here. You have your own private bathroom and fireplace. I didn't know what you liked so it's furnished with the basics. If there is something you need, please let me know."

Alex looked around at large bed and its array of pillows. She could probably sleep on it every day for the rest of her life and not hit the same spot twice. "Oh no, this is fine."

The older woman spoke in a hushed tone "Loki's room is down the hall. I had him placed in Mr. Stark's suite. We had a medical setup but since his leg cast came off, I thought he'd be more comfortable in a regular bed."

"I'm sure he likes that." Alex chimed in for no reason.

"He's special, that one." Madeline replied with an all knowing glance.

Curious description, Alex thought. "Do you spend much time with him?"

"I've been bringing his meds in for the last couple of weeks, since the last doctor left. He doesn't say much but he doesn't give me any trouble either. I've been lucky. He seems know he needs someone to help him out."

"Really?" Alex asked surprised. After reading his file, she'd expected a worse review.

"Well yes," Madeline said kindly "I don't know what happened to him..I'm pretty sure I don't want to know, after the shape he arrived in. He's hurting though, mentally and physically, that much I can see. And I'm afraid whatever did that to him isn't finished yet."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Madeline brow furrowed. "You'll see for yourself."

Alex knew better than to ask for more details. Madeline didn't seem like the type you could make talk if she didn't want to. Instead she asked "Any advice on how to stay on his good side?"

The older woman laughed softly "Yes actually something that you have to remember always when talking to him. It could be the thing that saves your sanity."

Alex was curious "What's that?"

"Well, simply, once you accept your own flaws, no one can ever use them against you."

Loki had just awoken from his Vicodin induced nap when a pretty petite brunette walked through his bedroom door. At first, he thought she was part of the hazy dream he'd been having. She was strikingly beautiful, but not in the tall statuesque way all women were in Asgard. This little one was short with curves. She wore a simple white button down and blue jeans. The stark white of her shirt complemented her olive skin and grape colored irises. Her inky dark hair was sheared short with the ends pointed in all directions. She looked to be in her mid twenties, early thirties and was younger than any of the doctor's he'd seen. Prettier too, despite her short hair. He estimated that the top of her head would reach his shoulder if he stood next to her.

"Good afternoon." She said in a sweet melodic familiar voice.

Something about it stirred a warmth in him but he swallowed it quickly. "Hello," he replied with as much disdain as he could muster.

She stared at him for a second and her face gave way to a slow easy smile "It's good to see you awake and alert. The last time I saw you, you were in pretty rough shape."

He lifted his eyebrow in question. Her voice was familiar but she had the kind of face he'd recognize if he'd seen it before.

"Well, of course you wouldn't remember. I was one of your attending physicians the night they brought you into Langley. I'm Dr. Watson, but you can call me Alex."

"Alex?" he asked rudely "Is that not a male name?"

She hesitated "Yeah…my name is Alexandria..but I hate it, too formal…I prefer Alex. Of course you could call me Dr. Watson but then I think about Sherlock Holmes."

He looked at her coldly..figuring the best way to get rid of her was to cause her discomfort. He'd been a master all his life in making people uncomfortable.

"You are a child." He said taking in her young appearance and was happy when she bristled a bit.

Her smile faltered. "I'm 32. I can't help how young I look."

"I do not need a doctor." He said tonelessly expecting to fluster her more.

But the smile slowly returned to her face. "I heard you were trouble. But you aren't really going to give me a hard time, are you?"

"I am merely trying to save you the time and effort." He responded.

"And I do appreciate it but I came all the way from Virginia so I might as well stick around awhile." She said nodding her head sincerely as she dragged a chair closer to his bed. "Actually I officially don't start till tomorrow. I'm trying to get settled in. Looks like we'll be roomies. I just wanted to introduce myself..you know..just say hey."

"Fine. You have. Now you can leave." He said turning his head towards the window. His arm was starting to throb but he wasn't about to let her know that.

"This place is beautiful. Have you gotten a chance to look around?" she said as if she was in no hurry to get the hell out "The pool is heated. It would be great therapy if you did some swimming."

He didn't speak but peered at her closely. He knew his gaze was intense but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Have you eaten lunch?" she asked conversationally.

"No." he said tersely reaching with his good arm for the water bottle on his nightstand. He tried to open it but with his right hand in splint it was practically impossible.

"If you're hungry, I could make you a sandwich." She said as she reached over to take the bottle from his hand and easily unscrewed the top before handing it back.

Loki was definitely annoyed now. He was a King..a God…he did not need to be treated like a child. She had to go. "No." he repeated firmly.

She acted as though she hadn't heard him "I could probably manage soup."

"I said no." he tilted the water to his lips and looked at her over the end of the clear plastic bottle. Her hair was very dark and her eyes were a startling shade of blue and purple…like some of the rarest gems of Asgard.

"Well you just turned down a once in a life time offer. I never offer to cook for my patients..or my roommates..it sets a bad precedent, and to be totally honest, I suck in the kitchen." She said through a big grin, which might have been pretty if he wasn't trying to work up a great dislike for her.

Time to piss her off and get her to leave "Why do you cut your hair like a man? Is it to match the male name you give yourself?"

He was happy when her cheeks flushed red and she spoke through her teeth, trying to maintain her composure. "It's easier to take care of with my busy schedule. I happen to like it."

"I don't." he spat. "It's hideous."

"That's not very nice." She said with a serious pout that drew his attention to her heart shaped mouth.

"I am not very nice." He said as he looked out of the window again.

"Not very politically correct either." She added sitting back in her chair.

"Now there is something that will disturb my slumber this evening." He replied before taking another drink. "The door is that way."

She rose from her chair as she took a deep breath and laughed out loud…not an altogether unpleasant sound "I like you. I think we're gonna get along great."

He gave her a full on glare, the green eyes narrowing "Are you insane? "

"I think the words you are looking for are 'mentally disabled.' And no I'm not."

"You are sure?" he asked as he placed his water bottle back on the nightstand.

"Reasonably. Although there was that time in college when I fell doing a keg stand. Knocked myself right out. I might have lost a few brain cells that night."

"Without question."

She chuckled "I'm going to finish getting settled. I'll come check on you later. We can go over the medical stuff then."

"I'll be asleep." He replied.

"I'll be sure to wake you gently." She said as she winked at him before walking out.

What an asshole, Alex thought as she began to unpack. She reminded herself that she needed to relax…enjoy the surroundings. Instead she was trying to shake off the pissy feeling she left her patient's room with. Ugh, she needed to vent so rummaged around her purse for her cell phone, trying to decide who to call. She settled on Maria.

"Gee…when Fury said this guy could be difficult, he might have mentioned that he's a straight up tool."

"He told you he'd gotten rid of five doctors." Maria laughed over the line

"And I can see why..everything out of his mouth is dripping with disdain and insults."

"He insulted you?"

"Yeah..told me my hair and name were man like…"

"I told you that you should grow it out."

"It IS growing."

"I'm kidding." Maria laughed. "He's just trying to fluster you."

"Ya think?" Alex asked with sarcasm.

"Well what did you think was going to happen? That he was going to instantly love you? He's on a strange planet being cooped up in an unfamiliar place with Secret agents."

"That's no reason to be a jerk."

"Do men ever really need a reason to be jerks?"

Alex thought it over. "I guess not."

"Is he hot?"

"Hot? What? No." Alex replied firmly.

"Really? I thought he would be. The brother is like..off the charts, drop dead gorgeous."

Alex thought back on Loki's face, his dark hair, green eyes that were clear and bright. She remembered back to the first time she saw him. When he unconscious, even with bruises and cuts on his face, she thought he was beautiful. "He's ok. For you know…a jerk."

Maria chuckled "Seriously, it's going to be fine. You just have to remember you're trained to deal with difficult people in difficult situations."

"I don't think I can fix this one by putting him in a submission hold."

"Then use your charm and feminine wiles."

"I hate you." Alex said sarcastically

"You love me, and you know it." She turned her face from the phone to talk to someone else. Alex could hear a male voice in the background. "Look I gotta go. Call me tomorrow to check in, ok? So I know you survived the first night."

"Ok." Alex reluctantly agreed. "Talk to you later."

She threw herself back on the bed, cell phone still in hand. She realized she wasn't in a much different situation than Loki was. She was in a strange place, in an awkward situation with no one to talk to but the help and grumpy alien who was going to do his best to get rid of her. That is if she didn't kill him first.


	6. Bring Me To Life

**Bring Me To Life- Evanescence**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back home _

Loki flexed his long fingers in his splint. The numbness in his arm was causing him great discomfort. He tried to focus on his magic as a distraction to see if he could muster any to the surface.

He heard a soft knock on the door. "Hey, are you decent?" she called in a light tone.

"Of course." He acknowledged as she walked in. Taking in her appearance, he frowned "Are you ever presentable?"

"Presentable?" her eyebrows crashed together as she pulled at her Harry Potter House of Slytherin t-shirt "What's wrong with this? I take it you're not a Harry Potter fan?"

"Women are the fairer sex and should be required to dress as such." He declared not knowing who this Harry Potter was.

"Ah…so should I go grab my prom dress and come back?" she quipped but he didn't react "Do you ever smile?"

"Only if the situation warrants it." He said haughtily raising his right eyebrow.

"And I'm guessing you're hard to impress..oh well." She said as she took the stethoscope from around her neck. "Can you sit up please?"

He did so but with his splint, it required frustrated effort. How he hated to be weak in her presence.

She placed the ear tips in her ears but instead of placing the bell on his chest, she rubbed it between her hands. "Trying to warm it up so it's not so cold." She explained. Carefully, she pulled up his white t-shirt. She remembered the broken ribs and bruising he had when she'd first seen him but now his skin was pale, smooth, and as cool as alabaster..almost as if nothing had ever happened to him. His heart beat out a strong, hypnotic rhythm. "Sounds good." She said moving to lift the back of his shirt up to expose his back which was just as lovely as his chest. "Can you take a deep breath for me?" He did with no comment. She moved her stethoscope to his second lung and requested another.

"Lungs are clear." She said smiling briefly as he sat back.

"This splint looks heavy." She said as she sat on the bed to easier remove the Velcro straps.

"It is." He agreed, taking in the feeling of her close proximity. She was busy with her work and he used the time to examine her face without her knowing. Her skin had a natural olive tone but it was obvious she spent more time indoors. She had a sprinkle of light freckles across her nose. Her hair was dark ike the color of rich chocolate and swirling every direction. Her lips were full and satiny. And although they were lovely, her best feature, by far, were her violet eyes framed by long dark lashes.

"Tell me if this hurts." She asked as her small warm fingers probed his arm. He did feel pain but after countless hours of burning numbness, it was welcome. Her touch was familiar and foreign at the same time. Far more pleasant than expected. He closed his eyes.. As she made her way up his arm, he winced a bit.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly, frowning concernedly . "Still tender there. At least you are getting feeling back in your arm. When you feel comfortable, you can take off your splint and do some strengthening exercises. Your last X-ray shows your leg is healed so we just need to get you moving more. With all the laying around, I'm told you do, I'm surprised you haven't caught pneumonia. I'm also going to lower your pain med dosage. You are still on the levels that they discharged you on. That's overkill for your current state. "

She moved to the table where his chart lay and made notes. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No." he said simply.

She nodded as she slid her pen back into her pocket and closed the chart. "Well thanks for making this simple and not giving me any grief."

She returned to the bed and helped him adjust the splint back on his arm and fastened the Velcro straps.

"Why would I give you grief?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Um let's see…Dr. Harrison…appears as if you inadvertently pushed him out of the closet before he was ready…Dr. Roberts…well he shouldn't have been having an affair with the maid anyway but doubt anyone would have known if you hadn't have freaked her out…Dr. Walters… whatever you said to scare him..forced him into retirement, Dr. Serrano was checked into rehab after treating you and finally Dr. Christianson…well, his leg is healing nicely..almost as pretty as yours."

For the first time since she entered the room, he smiled but it did not reach his eyes.

"All a bit of fun. "

She shivered and it did not go unnoticed.

Alex found herself not able to sleep well that night. Stark's mansion was beautiful and there wasn't anything she was lacking but it wasn't home or the hospital. She explored the kitchen for snacks, checked out the large backyard and arranged her clothes multiple times.

After a long hot shower,she decided to revisit the briefing packet that SHIELD had provided when she left headquarters. She grabbed her laptop and climbed into bed. Plugging her small thumb drive into the USB socket, she entered her credentials to access the files.

Most of the briefing was about Thor…the destruction of Puento Antiguo by the Destroyer. Jane Foster and Eric Selvig were the main sources of data. Looking at pictures of the tall, handsome, strong Asgardian..his flowing blond hair and his deep blue eyes…comparing him with the dark haired, green eyed man she was sharing the mansion with..well it was hard to believe they were related. The only thing they seemed to share was an air of regality and confidence.

According to the Norse mythology information, Thor was the God of Thunder, the owner of the Mjolnir. In line to inherit the throne of Asgard. Loki was known as the God of Mischief…Thor's adopted brother. Lover of tricks and magic. Master of deceipt and lies. Well that explains a lot, she thought to herself.

Jane Foster's diagrams created with information from Thor himself referenced nine realms, Earth being considered Midguard…and Thor and Loki from Asgard. It was all too complicated to try to absorb, even though she'd read it multiple times. Aliens who were worshipped as Norse Gods…

Historical drawings of the Norse brothers showed them laughing and smiling . Alex wondered if Loki ever did these things in real life. The actual being in contrast with the drawings was as different as night and day. She could see his perpetual scowl perfectly in her mind. She knew he'd fractured his skull in whatever had happened to him and that head injuries could change a person's personality. She wondered how much it had changed his. If it had, she wondered if he'd ever get the laughing, joking pieces of his life back. Not that it really mattered, she guessed. She was only sticking around until he was well and she could be free.


	7. Fight Like Hell

_**I'll Fight Hell To Hold You- Kiss**_

_I'll fight hell to hold you,__  
__no river too deep or mountain high__  
__I'll fight hell to hold you by my side__  
__I'm gonna fight hell to hold you,__  
__till time stands still and worlds collide__  
__I'll fight hell to hold you by my side_

Queen Frigga stood in the throne room alone pacing. Despite her best efforts, Thor had been inconsolable at the loss of his brother and his mortal lover. She was using this time to prepare for her talk with Odin on what they could do to help him. True to her word, she had not forgiven him for the loss of her youngest son but she would do anything necessary to keep her remaining son close…even if it meant talking Odin into summoning magic to send him to Midgard to see his human girlfriend.

She knew she must be strong and firm with him. She had too often let him have his way when it came to her children but today would not be another such day.

"My queen." One of her youngest handmaidens ran into the Throne room.

"Yes Eyildr" Frigga turned toward the young girl "What is it?"

The girl kneeled at the Queen's feet "Your Majesty. Heimdall requests your presence immediately."

"Let us go then." The Queen hastened toward the doorway.

"Queen Frigga, he has requested your presence alone." The handmaiden said inclining her head.

"Thank you Eyildr. Please remain here and let King Odin know that I will return shortly." The Queen said gathering her skirts and walking briskly towards the remnants of the Bifrost.

"My Queen." Heimdall's deep baritone called when she was within hearing distance.

"Heimdall." She acknowledged "I came soon as I received your invitation."

"My Queen, I have news." He said as he knelt at her feet as a sign of respect.

"Rise, Heimdall and give me your news. I take it you have word of the mortal Jane Foster?"

"Your Majesty, I certainly can give you the details of the Lady Jane Foster as it affects Thor. However, I wanted you to be the first to know that I have found Loki."

"Loki." She clutched her heart. "He is alive?"

"Yes, My Queen. Alive and well in Misgard."

"Is he? Was he…injured?"

"He was gravely injured, my Queen. It appears he is recovering with help from their healers."Heimdall replied noncommittantly.

"Is he..alright?" she asked, a bittersweet feeling overwhelming her.

"My Queen, it is not within my realm of knowledge to determine the state of his mind." Heimdall replied carefully.

"I understand, Heimdall. I thank you for giving me this joyous news. My heart can begin to repair now that I know my son is alive." Frigga inclined her head to the giant.

"My Queen, you do realize that I need to alert the Allfather of this development."

"I understand your duty to my husband." She replied "I would ask that you give me the opportunity to discuss this with him first."

"I shall do so." He nodded

"Thank you, Heimdall. Thank you so very much."

Odin sat alone in the throne room waiting for his wife. She had requested his presence but she had yet to make an appearance. He figured it was all part of his punishment as she had not forgiven him for the loss of Loki. Publicly, she went about her daily life and obligations as Queen, but privately she had moved into a separate bedroom in the palace. She spoke to him in public but rarely, when they were alone. He went to her chamber door many an evening, only to hear her quiet sobs, the tears of a mother mourning her son. He wanted to share her pain with her, for he had lost Loki as well. His heart ached for his son more than he ever believed possible. It had been wrong of him to think that he could escape the pain and guilt he felt after the scene on the Bifrost. As the king of Asgard, he allowed no one to speak his youngest son's name in his presence. He thought he could erase the pain if he could erase Loki's name from everyone's lips. But this action did not help. He had no one he could share his pain with. He hung his head in silent despair.

"Father." Thor entered the throne room briskly. "Mother requested my presence here."

"As she requested mine but she disappeared before she could make her intentions known." Odin replied.

"Should I attempt to find her?" Thor asked placing Mjollnir on the steps before him.

"I am here, my son." Frigga answered, entering the room, holding her skirts in hand, eyes reddened from tears.

"Mother." Thor moved to embrace her. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy, my son. I bring glad news" she said, her eyes shining, as she ascended the steps. She stopped before Odin "Our son lives, Allfather."

"Loki lives?" Thor questioned hoarsely, scarcely suppressing his own tears. "How? Where?"

Frigga did not break eye contact with her husband "He is alive in Midgard."

"Midgard." Thor repeated sadly, remembering the bridge. "How can we?"

Frigga's gaze never left Odin's face "We must find a way. We must bring him home…now."

"Bring him home? To Asgard?" Odin asked

"No, let us find away to return him to Jotunheim.." She replied with the barest trace of sarcasm "Of course to Asgard. It is his home."

"Frigga, Loki committed treason against the Kingdom. If we bring him here, the people will want to see him punished." Odin reasoned.

"Father, you are the King. The people will follow your lead." Thor chimed in.

"Odin, what is your proposal then? That we leave him?" she said angrily.

Odin frowned "No, my darling. I am merely saying that we must think before we take action."

"Our son has been gravely injured in his fall from the Bifrost."

Thor's face was full of despair for his brother. "He was injured?"

"Yes" she continued her tone softening "He has been cared for by strangers in a strange land. He has no way to support or defend himself in this place. A situation our own callousness have placed him in.."

"Need I remind you, he tried to destroy Jotunheim. He tried to kill your first born." Odin offered.

"An action I have already forgiven him for." Thor added hastily. He hated being in the middle of his parent's arguments.

Odin ignored him "Just as Thor had to find his place in this realm, perhaps it would do Loki good to do the same."

"Are you telling me that I cannot bring my son home?" Frigga asked angrily

Odin sighed "No, my love, I am not saying that. I just want to handle the situation in the right way. We must take his misdeeds into consideration before we take action. Perhaps time in Midgard will serve him well."

"Odin, I stood by when you banished Thor. I knew always that your actions had meaning. But this situation with Loki was of our making. We hurt him badly enough for him to throw himself from the bridge. It is my duty as his mother to make sure he is safe. If you will not bring him home, then I will find a way to go to him."

"Freyja" Frigga called into the dark temple of Freyja. "I need an audience with you."

Few seconds passed and she received no reply. Just as she was about to turn away, the beautiful Norse sorceress appeared with her apprecentice, Amora.

"My Queen. How can I be of service?" Freyja replied in a husky voice.

"Good Freyja," Frigga cried, grabbing her hand desperately "I need your assistance. My son lives."

"Yes your Majesty. Thor does live." Freyja said with a bit of a mocking smile that she shared with her assistant.

"No, not Thor. Loki, it is Loki. He is on Midgard."

"I know." Was the sorceress' simple reply.

"With the bridge destroyed, is there any way to bring him home?"

"There are many bridges to the other realms, my Queen. But it would require the use of dark magic. Magic that Prince Loki is very familiar with himself but I am not. Such a task will indeed take time. I can help you if I have adequate time to prepare. In the mean time, I can open a portal for you to talk with Prince Loki through his nightly dreams. However, you must know that doing so will open the door in his mind to anyone who wishes to speak to him."

"I understand. I need..."Frigga's voice cracked "I just need to see my son."

"As you wish, my Queen."


	8. Don't Give Up

**Don't Give Up- Peter Gabriel & Kate Bush**

_In this proud land we grew up strong__  
__We were wanted all along__  
__I was taught to fight, taught to win__  
__I never thought I could fail _

_No fight left or so it seems__  
__I am a man whose dreams have all deserted__  
__I've changed my face, I've changed my name__  
__But no one wants you when you lose_

Light from the television screen bounced across Loki's bare chest. His right hand squeezed the stress ball Alex had given him as he watched the inane program on the screen. The pain in his arm had subsided since she'd given him a dose of pain meds. They could do nothing however for the black hole inside him. The fall from the Bifrost had broken his bones but the words Odin had spoken ripped out his soul. He was empty inside and into the void had leaked a black rage. It was something he couldn't get over. Without his anger and need for vengeance, he was hollow.

How he longed to feel something besides hate, pain and regret. With his free hand, he lifted the remote and pointed it toward the TV. His thumb slid across the up arrow and he skimmed past reality shows and cable programs. He couldn't believe that he'd ever lived without a television on Asgard. He paused on a porno on Cinemax where two women were engaged in intercourse. They were the type of women that reminded him of the many Asgardian maidens he'd bedded. He watched for a few moments and waited. Nothing. He felt nothing. Given his sex life before, he should be upset that he felt no stirring of excitement but he was more disturbed that it didn't bother him at all. He threw the gel ball on the floor and pulled the covers up. Within a few minutes, his pain meds kicked in and he slipped into a deep restful sleep and dreamed of home..Asgard..he was young again..riding horses with his brother and his friends..hunting, sparring…kissing and deflowering maidens…in his dreams, he was loved..he was whole again.

But in the harsh light of morning, he always woke to the crushing reality that the life he'd always known was over. Altered. Changed. And he always woke in pain, his muscles stiff and his bones aching.

The morning sun filtered through the crack in the drapes and a pillar of light splashed across the bed. He opened his eyes as the first wave of pain rolled over him. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was early in the morning. He slowly raised himself, refusing moan or groan as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He had to move before his muscles spasmed, but he couldn't move to fast or his muscles would knot. He rose carefully and grabbed the aluminum quad cane by his bed. Most days he felt like a crippled old man, but never more so than in the mornings before he warmed up.

Steady and slow, he walked across the room into the bathroom. He managed to undress himself after he removed his splint. It was in the mornings when he missed his magic the most. He physically had to dress and undress himself…something he hadn't done since he'd mastered shape shifting. He managed to move to the walk in shower and turn on the water. He waited patiently for it to get warm. Another great convenience of Earth was running water. He loved standing in the shower and letting the warm water fall across his body. As the hot water sprayed across his chest, he stuck his head beneath the powerful stream. After his muscles began to relax, he washed his hair and soaped up his body. When he was finished, he dried himself with the fluffy towels hanging on the rack. His movements were a little more fluid as he wiped the steam from the window. Glancing at the reflection staring back at him, he was able to see how much he'd aged since his fall from Asgard. He sighed as he brushed his teeth and dressed. What he'd give to be able to wave his hand and have his clothes changed..He placed the splint on his right hand and tightened the Velcro before he grabbed the cane.

Since he'd been too stubborn to eat dinner with Alex, he was ravenous. He thought it would be best if he ventured to the kitchen before anyone could see him. As far as anyone knew, he still had trouble getting around and he knew he needed to play this card as long he could. As he entered, by the coffee pot, Alex was standing holding a mug closely. Her hair was messy, pointed in all directions and she was wearing flannel cat pajamas bottoms and a matching black cat tee. She was a mess, he thought to himself.

"Good morning, Loki..It's nice to see you moving around." She smiled warmly.

He wanted to run away but instead he gave her a frown "You are irritating."

Her grin widened "I just woke up. How could I be irritating you?"


	9. White Noise

**White Noise - Everclear**

_All the people that you know say you live in white noise__  
__Yeah, all the people that you know they say you're living in hell__  
__They don't know anything__  
__I hope that you know that you are better than they say you are__  
__I have to say that you are stronger than you know__  
__I have to say that you are smart enough to handle any stunt anyone could pull__  
__I just want to be there when you need to find your feet on the solid ground__  
__I just want to catch you when you fall down_

Alex placed her lips to the coffee cup and took a sip. She looked at the man standing in the kitchen entryway's natural light. His damp hair was brushed back. It was like liquid obsidian, curled around his ears, along the neckline of his bright white t-shirt. His green eyes scowled at her from beneath his dark brows.

She was impressed at how tall and lean he was..even with his injuries, he still appeared formidable and very handsome.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asked, trying to break the silence.

"If I take a cup, will you go away? He said moving slowly to the table. His leg was sore and he figured if she was offering a cup of the delicious concoction, he might as well take advantage.

"No." she said as she rummaged through the cabinets for another cup.

"Another hope crushed." He replied, his tone flat.

She ignored him "How do you take it?"

"Excuse me?" he asked confused

"Cream, sugar? Black?"

No one had ever offered him cream or sugar..he'd drank it with no accoutrements. "I prefer it in its natural state."

"Awesome." She said as she placed the cup in front of him and took the seat opposite him on the chair. "It's good that you're moving around. You need to build up the strength in your legs again."

Loki didn't reply but lifted the cup with his good hand. When the cup slipped a bit, she reacted quickly so that the hot liquid didn't completely spill on him.

"Woah…let me help you." She said guiding the cup back to the table.

"I don't need your help."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Here try again.." she said handing him the mug again, moving his splinted hand to act as a guide. When he lifted it, this time he made a more conscious effort to keep it steady. When he successfully brought it to his lips, she beamed at him.

Something about it stirred in his chest..had it really been that long since someone had praised him that he felt accomplished at making this human woman smile…or was it the touch of her hand and genuineness in her face?

"Good job." She said lifting her own cup. "Are you hungry?"

He looked at her with her funny hair. He realized with a bit of surprise that it wasn't an altogether unpleasant look for her but would never admit it aloud.

"Go do something presentable with your hair," He told her, meaning to insult but she seemed unperturbed.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore his comment altogether "How about some scrambled eggs?" she rising from her chair.

Loki shrugged indifferently, confused at why she wasn't reacting.

"I'd offer you other kinds of eggs but like I said before, my cooking experience is limited." She said as she opened the refrigerator door pulling out an egg carton.

"So you said." He said.

"I'm glad you were listening." She said as she reached for the Teflon pan hanging on the rack above.

When he didn't reply, Alex felt the need to keep chattering. "Have you walked around the grounds here?"

"Because of my injuries, I have been confined to my chambers for many weeks." He replied formally

She frowned for a bit "You should get out of your room more. There is so much to see around here."

"Are you not afraid that I would escape?"

"Escape?" she asked as she grabbed two plates from the cabinet "You aren't a prisoner. Why would I be afraid you'd escape?"

Loki sneered at her "You pretend you are not here to keep me amused until your authorities can question me."

Alex gave him her best surprised look as she began to scramble. "Amused? I'm a doctor not a clown."

"And an Agent of SHIELD." He added as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

Alex didn't realize how much he knew or if he was baiting her so tried to play it cool "Ahh and what makes you think that?" she said as she took a napkin and tucked it in his t-shirt. She ignored the glare he gave her. "So you don't make a mess."

"Your people wouldn't leave me in the care of an ordinary mortal woman." He said pointedly as he picked his fork up.

"Who said I was ordinary?" She chewed her eggs thoughtfully "And you had five doctors before me."

"Yes…all male and all under the supervision of other men in black attire."

"Well I can pull out my black suit if it makes you feel better." She joked.

"Is everything a jest for you?" he asked placing his fork down

"No.." she said with a look of surprise "Do you want it to be?"

"I know why you are here, why they were all here. There is no need for pretense. Your government wishes for me to tell all my secrets."

"Secrets. You have secrets?" She said sipping her coffee "Do tell."

"Not today I'm afraid." He replied picking his fork back up to resume eating. For a minute the only sound was their chewing.

"I'm not that kind of Agent anymore." Alex said breaking the silence. "I'm a Dr first…"

"So you don't deny that you work for the son of Coul." He asked curiously, an expression.

"Son of Coul?" she asked "Oh…you've met Phil..haha, why do you call him that? And yes he's my superior. But I don't ..I mean…nevermind."

Loki observed that she unconsciously seemed to rub her shoulder when he mentioned SHIELD. Whatever her relationship was to the organization was a weakness..if only he could figure out how to use it to his advantage.

"So what's your deal with my hair?" she asked as she took a small bite of her toast.

He studied her as she chewed "It is not long enough."

"Yeah?" she asked "Well yours is too long. "

"Now there are words that have never been uttered in my presence." He replied

She stuck her tongue out at the obvious innuendo "Did you think of that one all by yourself? No, seriously..I could trim your hair if you want."

"So you are not only an Agent of SHIELD and a doctor but now you are telling me you are trained in the arts of hair maintenance?"

"Well I don't like to brag but I can also speak two different languages and know 3 different fighting styles that end in –Do. Oh and I am a Mezzo-soprano..pretty accomplished.." He gave her the funniest "Bitch please" look and she laughed. "Ok yes, truthfully, I can give trims. I can't do anything fancy but I can keep it basic. You'd be amazed at the skills you can acquire working for the government."

He gave her a sideways glance "And if I let you do this, you will allow your hair to grow during your time here with me?"

She pretended to think it over "Alright. You got a deal."

He smiled at the small triumph. A normally neat God, he enjoyed the process of grooming greatly but he had bargained something out of her, just to see if he could and he had won.


	10. What Do I Have To Do

**What Do I Have To Do- Stabbing Westward**

_You make it hard to breathe, it's as if I'm suffocating_

_And when you're next to me I can feel your heartbeat through my skin_

_It makes me sad to think this could all be for nothing_

_I wish there was a way, a way for you to see inside me_

_I've never felt this way about anyone or anything, tell me__  
__What do I have to do to make you happy?_

_What do I have to do to make you understand?_

_What do I have to do to make you want me?_

_But if I can't make you want me, what do I have to do?_

Alex arranged the large bathroom as best as she could to trim Loki's long dark hair. A quick request to the house staff and she was given a pair of the finest scissors in Upstate New York. She decided right there that it was good to be rich. If only she had been born a Stark. Shereached in her her small toiletry bag she'd brought from her room to grab the jar of Tiger balm to massage into her shoulder. It would help with the ache until bedtime when she could have a Vicodin.

Loki moved slowly into the warm bathroom . She continued to move around arranging her workspace, occasionally pausing to massage her shoulder. She must have been lost in thought, because she turned startled, almost ready to pounce when she realized someone was behind her. Whatever she was holding in her hand flew onto the floor.

"Oh my God..you scared me. I didn't realize..I mean thought it was..."she shook her head as if to clear it "Nevermind."

""And if you had. Would you have thrown me off the terrazzo?" he said in an uninterested tone as he seemed to look her up and down.

"Maybe. " she replied "If I thought I could get away with it."

He laughed internally at her response and managed a half smile. "Not today, I'm afraid. But perhaps you could take your place at the end of the line of citizens of Asgard who'd like the same pleasure."

"I'd say that's what you get when you try to kill the future King of Asgard." She replied non chalantly, as she walked over to retrieve her ointment from the floor, replacing the lid and placing it back in her bag. " "Sit. I want to wash your hair first."

"I did so already in my morning bath." He said sitting down.

"Yeah but there's like nothing better than having someone else wash your hair." She said as she moved to grab the shampoo.

He couldn't argue this point. It was one of the pleasantries of being a Prince…never having to lather his own hair if he didn't wish to.

She leaned him back toward the sink, in her makeshift, salon setting. She started the water and lifted a cup to fill it. She poured it over his dark hair. He winced at the heat.

"Sorry sorry!" she panicked adjusting the temperature. She filled the cup again and when she poured it over his head, it was just right. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to think of Asgard. He missed everything about it..he even missed his brother..probably most especially his brother.

He relaxed as he felt her small, nimble fingers work the shampoo through his hair. Massaging his scalp…temporarily erasing the empty feeling in his chest. If he could just keep his eyes closed, he could imagine that he was home..in his own chambers, having his servants do what this woman was doing. She rinsed and dried his hair slowly, as if there was no need to recognize time. When she was done, she placed a large dry towel around his neck.

"Ok, let's see if I can remember how to do this." She smiled at him and even though, he wanted to return it, he couldn't bring himself to smile back.

She chattered incessantly about different topics trying to coax him into conversation but he was too lost in his thoughts to respond. She snipped and trimmed carefully. Occasionally she moved closer to measure lengths and he was forced to look at her..her small hands..the smooth skin of her fingers and palms. She kept her nails short and without any color, unlike the maidens of Asgard. Usually he liked color. His gaze slid to the delicate blue veins of her wrists. She was so close at times that he could press his mouth to the inside of her wrist if he wanted. So close that he was surrounded by her natural scent. It was kind of flowery and fruity, just like her.

"The view outside these windows is spectacular." She said as she leaned even closer, weighing the sides of his hair. Her soft breast brushed the back of his head multiple times. He felt a weight in his stomach and if he didn't know better, he'd suspect that he was getting aroused.

"I have seen better." He replied in low voice.

She laughed next to his ear as she snipped a few stray hairs, a soft breathy sound that tickled. "I'm sure you have."

He wondered if she was doing it on purpose. Women had been pressing and rubbing up against him since he had hit puberty. Letting him know in not so subtle ways that they wanted to bed a Prince. But he didn't really think she was doing it because she wanted him to push her down on the counter and have his way with her. Or did she?

"I think we're pretty much done here." She said as she combed through his much shorter hair. "Not fancy but workable. You look good."

Loki felt a flicker of contentment stir in his chest but he decided to smother it. He didn't want to feel anything warm for this woman. She was a SHIELD agent not a potential friend

"You know, you can stop pressing your body to me at any time. I have not quite reached that level of desperation yet."

Her eyes rounded with surprise "What?"

"You are not my type of woman, so rubbing yourself against me will not gain you favour or information."

Her eyebrows crashed together, which he knew from experience spelt trouble. "I didn't rub against you," she said is a steady voice.

"You did." He accused "I am quite sure that some men might find you alluring, however, I am not one of them so you can refrain from doing so again. No offense meant, of course."

Her mouth fell open "No offense? You've been trying to 'offend' me since I first walked in here."

He simply stared at her..her words were true.

"You're actually working on it overtime right now."

No he hadn't. If he'd been working overtime, he would have said "Don't get angry..I just find it hard to be attracted an ordinary mortal woman. It's totally and completely out of the question."

She blinked. He'd shocked her. He expected her to storm out at any minute.

Instead a smile curved her pink lips. "That's a relief. You don't know how many times I've had to brush off the sexual advances of the men I work with and you wouldn't believe the situations I find myself getting into. "

Actually he probably could. Men in all realms were fairly predictable. And while men and some women were fairly predictable, she was not. She didn't react like he expected..she wasn't offended by his remarks or his rebuff at all.

"It's a huge relief to know I never have to worry about that with you. And since we're being totally honest, I just have to tell you that I don't find you the least bit attractive either."

"Praise Odin." He said through an expression as dull as the ache that settled in his head. This conversation wasn't going where he wanted. She was supposed to be getting mad and he was supposed to be laughing as he watched her walk out the door.

Alex looked at the tall arrogant man in front of her as he stood. He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. The jerk didn't like the taste of his own medicine.

"Really, I'm glad we have that out in the open." She added "And in the future, if I accidentally touch you outside of the boundaries of doctor/patient, I promise you, it's not on purpose. Although I'm sure lots of women would kill to touch you."

His brows lowered over his green eyes and Alex was reminded of how attractive he really was. "Just not you."

"Of course. Not me." she said with a forced grin.

Loki took in her innocent expression. Her ability to pretend she wasn't here on a mission was dangerous. He needed to stay alert at all times.

"Hey, I've got an idea." She said as she turned away to clean up her mess. "Let's take a walk. It must really suck to stay in this room the whole time."

He stood and brushed hair from his shirt with his left hand. "I find it to be quite restful."

"Don't you want to get outside? See the sun? Feel the wind?" she asked curiously

Loki considered. He'd spent most of his life on the training fields of Asgard and he did enjoy it. But Earth certainly was not Asgard. "I believe I would prefer to sleep."

She laughed as she continued to straighten up. "That's because you've been doped up on painkillers. Hopefully now that I've lowered the dosage, you'll stay awake. Besides you snore."

"I do not." His mouth gaped.

"Do, too. I've heard you."

"Do not. Someone would have told me."

"I'm sure your many lovers didn't want to be kicked out of bed. Seeing as all those women like to touch you and all." She laughed as she walked away.

* * *

Just want to say a HUGE thanks for those who are reading and reviewing and for sticking with it! You are all the bestest!


	11. Only In Dreams

**Only In Dreams - Weezer**

_Only in dreams__  
__We see what it means.__  
__Reach out our hands.__  
__Hold onto hers.__  
__But when we wake__  
__It's all been erased.__  
__And so it seems__  
__Only in dreams._

The dream began in the golden vault of Asgard. Loki was young again, the same age he was when he and Thor stood before Mjolnir, listening to Odin tell them they were both born to be King. It was the time when he still believed everything his father had ever told him. Life was simpler then. He felt loved and safe. His brother was his best friend in the world. It was no surprise that his mind returned to this time. He was in the Asgardian vault, but this time without his father and brother. It was darker than he remembered and the feeling of being alone was overwhelming. It was a surprise to feel how small his body was. His slight build, his delicate hands..they were the hands of magician, not a warrior.

"My son." His mother's voice gently called.

"Mother!" he turned toward the sound, looking in the dark shadows for her.

"I am here, Loki." She said walking forward. The dim light from the candles reflected the brass of her hair causing a halo effect. Her delicate ivory dress was trimmed with the finest pearls Asgard had to offer.

"No, no" child Loki cried covering his face with his hands "It's not real."

"I am real, Loki." She said pulling him gently into her arms. "I have missed you with all my heart, my son."

The warmth and affection he'd always coveted from Odin was felt strongly in the arms of Frigga. Why had he never appreciated it before? Tears began to stream down his face.

"No, you aren't my mother." Sobs racking his small body. "I know the truth. I am not…worthy."

"Loki, son of Odin." She said sternly "Look at me."

He couldn't do it. He'd done so many bad things. So much damage. He would never be able to fix it. He was so embarrassed.

"Loki." She said taking his face in her hands and looking directly into his tear filled green eyes. "You are MY son. You are Thor's brother. That is the only truth that exists. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm not good." He said softly. "I am a Jotun…I am the enemy, I am…a… monster."

"My son, it's true that you have Jotun blood running through your veins. And I am a simple woman and do not have knowledge of these people. But you are more than your blood. I have given you everything I have ever given Thor…love, affection, discipline. I know from seeing you these many years, that there is good in you."

"Father never loved me. Thor is his favourite. He always has been."

"Loki, Odin is not a man who shows his love easily. I cannot apologize for his behavior but I can tell you that he does love you. And your brother…your brother has been inconsolable since we thought you dead. "

"I'm sorry mother..I'm so so sorry." Loki said holding on tight to his mother. "I want to come home. Please take me home."

Frigga held him tightly. "Soon, my son. Soon."

* * *

Amora, the Enchantress of Asgard, walked into the throne room of the Chitauri king. She was nervous but determined. She wanted nothing better than to be more powerful than Freyja and become the chief sorceress of Asgard. With the help of the Other and Thanos, she felt could become all powerful.

She felt confidence was the key to gaining what she needed from Thanos and the Other. She walked with her head held high as she was escorted to the throne by two Chitauri soldiers.

"What brings you here woman?" Thanos' voice boomed. "Why do you request an audience?"

"My Lord," her voice wavered a bit as she inclined her head in deference. "I bring news that might help you all in your plans to conquer Titan and the Earth."

"Really? " the Other laughed. "What can you possibly have to tell us that we are not already aware of?"

"I am skilled in magic and have talent to see the future," she proclaimed proudly. "I can be a great deal of assistance."

"How?" Thanos asked.

"I can give you news about an powerful energy source..one that can help you rule any world you choose."

"And what would you expect in exchange for this information?" The Other asked.

"The information I am about to give you will tear the Royal family of Asgard apart. I want to use the rift to overthrow Freyja." She said honestly.

"Freyja is great sorceress and Goddess. What makes you think you will be successful?" Thanos asked.

Amora smiled. "I always get what I want."

"Why should we trust you, woman?" the Other asked "You, who are willing to betray your own realm."

"Kill her." Thanos ordered and the Chitauri guards closed in.

"I know how you can obtain the Tesseract," she replied simply raising her hand to stop them before they could reach her.

"The Tesseract is on Earth." Thanos said frustrated.

"What if I said I know how you can obtain it? I know of someone we can reach through the dream portal..someone who can help with a little magical persuasion, of course," she said smiling.

"Who?" the Other demanded.

"Prince Loki of Asgard."


	12. Stand Up

**Stand Up – Trapt**

_Why don't you let me be__  
__Leave me alone__  
__You start a fire inside that I could never control__  
__You wanna see a reaction__Come on and cut me down__  
__You've gone as far as I'll go__  
__Now you're crossing the line__  
__And I am letting you know__  
__Well here's your reaction__Stand up__  
__I have had enough__  
__Walk away before I finish what you started__  
__Face to face I will put you in your place__  
__End this game before I finish what you started__  
__Face to face everything will change_

Almost a week later, Alex still couldn't shake the ickiness of the Loki's insults so she decided to take a run to clear her head. She preferred to run outdoors but the frigid New York weather put a stop to that idea. Fortunately Tony Stark's personal gym was filled with state of the art equipment in addition to a large HD television and sound system.

She'd be able to play her music as loud as she wanted as she hit the treadmill. Her favourite Muse song began as the treadmill began the initial slow pace. Gradually as the pace of the music picked up, her speed increased. After a few minutes, she had a good pace going. It felt good to stretch her legs and run off some frustration. The sting of Loki's attempted insults still burned. How dare he accuse of her coming on to him? She was just trying to be helpful and try to get him more comfortable with her and he'd thrown it back in her face. It took everything in her to keep her composure and not slug him. Although she suspected that a slug to the face would do him a lot of good. Besides she didn't purposely touch him, even though his skin was cool and inviting. Wait..did she unconsciously want to touch him? It was all too confusing to think about.

"I assume you are imagining yourself running away from me."

Alex turned towards the direction of the voice and practically tripped over herself. Loki appeared to be lounging in the doorway. There she was thinking about him and then all of sudden he appeared. Had she conjured him up? Did he have some magical way of reading her mind?

She hurriedly pressed the treadmill controls to slow it down. "If only.."

To her surprised, he smiled and his green eyes sparkled as he looked around the room. "I have never seen this room before."

"If you'd get out of bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself you'd might find a lot of things you haven't seen before."

Loki shuffled slowly closer to her, a curious expression on his face.

"Do you need something?" Alex asked as she hopped off the treadmill and picked up her towel to wipe the sweat off of her face

He mumbled something incoherently and she almost laughed out loud.

"Was I supposed to understand that? "

He cleared his throat "I said that I am sorry about what I said to you the other day."

"You're sorry?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Yes." He said hurriedly "I'm sorry. It was rude of me to imply that…"

"That I was trying to seduce you?" she asked

"Yes." He said looking at her and then back at the floor again.

She had a feeling he didn't apologize easily and wondered where this change of heart had come from. She pushed up the corners of her lips. "Let's just forget it ever happened?"

"Can you do that?" Loki asked seriously. In his experience, women didn't tend to forget something like that. They liked to pick at it for days and punished you in the process. Which was the very reason he was apologizing. He didn't like how aloof she'd been with him lately.

"Oh yeah."She chuckled and waved a hand over her head as if the memory had been swept away. Her movement raised the hems of her shorts higher up her thigh and he couldn't help but notice. He also noticed that her laugh was a little to fake to convince anyone, least of all him. "Not a big deal. Already forgotten."

_Liar._ He took a step closer and stopped a few inches from her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him. Her purple eyes dilated for a second, her breath hitched and for the first time, he felt power over her. This was his chance. He could crush her right here. Embarrass her enough to send her running out of the door. Something about the way she was looking into his eyes, a mix of wonder and excitement, stopped him.

He was so close she could see the darker line around the edges of his irises and all the little variations of blue and green in them surrounded by his thick, enviable lashes. He's going kiss me, Alex thought wildly and her pulse raced.

"I am glad that you are not going to make a big deal out of it," he replied as he blinked to break the trance.

Her heart sank when he stepped back with a triumphant smile. She tried to regain her composure. "I think we've already established that we are not even remotely attracted to each other. You are repulsed by the fact that I'm merely human. And while I find you….okay, you're rude and your personality sucks. And I like a man with a good personality."

Loki arched his eyebrow in doubt. "Right."

"I do," she tried to argue.

"You're talking like an unattractive girl," he said bluntly "Only ugly girls like men for their personality."

She pointed at him. "You see…That's exactly what I'm talking about. That was really rude."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but it is quite true."

"Well I get the point..you think I'm ugly."

He laughed for perhaps the first time since she arrived. She was capable of typical female reactions after all. "I never said that."

She frowned and folded her arms beneath her breasts. "Are you done? I have to finish my run."

He took in her sweaty appearance as she moved back toward the treadmill. Her short Nike shorts and t-shirt were far more attractive than they should have been. "Do you enjoy running and running and going nowhere?"

"No particularly but I've been doing nothing but sitting idle and eating since I got here." She shrugged "I'm going to get fat."

She braced herself for an insult but it never came. When she turned to look for him, he was gone.

* * *

Loki returned to his room satisfied with himself. He' d accomplished what he wanted. He apologized to Alexandria and managed to refrain from hurting her feelings. Maybe he could redeem himself to be worthy of the love he felt from his mother in his dream. Everything about his dream had felt so real, as if he'd really felt his mother's arms around him. If only now, he could see his brother.

But it wasn't Thor who came to him in his dream that night. Instead, he was brought back to his own sleeping chambers in the palace. He lie comfortably on his large bed, built to accommodate his great height. The gold flecks of thread on his favourite green coverlet sparkled in the candle light. He saw a woman in the shadows, moving closer.

Recognizing her face, he stood as she came forward. "What are you doing here?" he asked hoarsely.

"To give you what you need," came the whisper

He looked into her small face, half covered in shadows.

She ran her small hands up his bare chest and stood tip toe. "This." She kissed the side of his neck. The hot, moist pull of her mouth on his skin slammed into his chest, forcing the air from his lungs. "You need this." Her warm breath brushed across his throat and he shuddered. His whole body was alive, every cell and pleasure receptor sensitive to her satin touch.

"Yes." He raised his hands and tangled his fingers in her short pixie hair.. He brought her head back with a rough tug and gazed into her lust-heavy purple-blue eyes as he lowered his mouth. Down to her sweet, wet lips. She tasted good, like the pleasure he'd been missing. Like sex.

Her tongue slid into his mouth as her fingers touched every inch of his smooth chest, leaving a burning sensation. He raised his head, gasping as he looked into her face, at her lips and her eyes shining with desire. She stepped back and pulled her emerald green dress over her head. Except for a pair of white lace panties, she was naked beneath. He didn't bother to check his response. Instead he pushed her down on the bed, where all their clothes quickly disappeared. He lay down on her soft warm body.

"Yes." She whispered as he pulled back and drove into her. Her back arched and she smiled. "This is what you need."

Loki's eyes flew open and he stared at his dark celing. The black blades of his fan disturbed the air and pushed it across his face. His heart pounded in his chest and his groin ached. Desire, both sharp and dull, pulled at his testicles and he slid his hands beneath the sheets just to make sure he wasn't dreaming that part too. He laid his hands across his boxers and on top of his impressive hard on. All of this was because of Alexandria. He didn't know whether to be alarmed, to be horrified or to fall to his knees in praise of the Allfather.


	13. Headhunter

**Head Hunter – Front 242**

_Today he has no means, he's alone and anonymous_

_But written in his cells he has got the marks of the genius_

_I'm looking for this man to sell him to other men_

_To sell him to other men at ten times the price at least_

_I'm looking for this man who knows the rules of the game_

_Who's able to forget them to realize my aim_

_I'm looking for this man to make us rich and famous_

_One - You lock the target_

_Two - You bait the line_

_Three- You slowly spread the net_

_And four - You catch the man_

Loki was quietly perusing the room that served as Tony Stark's library. He had managed to find it by taking Alexandria's words to heart by seeing many rooms if he'd stop feeling sorry for himself.

One thing Midgard and Asgard had in common were many many books. He remembered as a child spending as much time as he could in the Royal library reading books about magic while Thor raced to the training fields for battle lessons with Sif. It was one of the only places where he could be himself.

While Stark's book collection contained more science and engineering type materials, it also had an excellent collection of the Midgard classics. Some were very valuable first editions. He carefully selected a copy of John Steinbeck's East of Eden and settled himself on one of the very large comfortable chairs.

He was a couple of chapter's in when he heard familiar female voice.

"Hello lover," the smooth satiny voice purred.

Loki looked up with surprise to find the Asgardian Enchantress sitting on Stark's antique desk in her emerald and metal cat suit. "Amora…what? How did you get here?"

"Did you think I would forget the secret passages between the realms? " she replied giving him a sultry smile. "I can still remember the night we spent exploring them and each other. Have you forgotten?"

"Unfortunately, some memories just do not allow themselves to be erased no matter how hard you try.. What are you doing here?" he said in a bored tone.

"Tsk, tsk," she laughed "Are you not happy to see me, darling? I would have thought that you'd be happy to see a familiar face since you've been here…on Midgard."

"I know you have not come to bring me glad tidings of home nor to assist me in returning so why don't you just tell me why you are here," he stood placing his book on the table.

She walked over slowly, their bodies within inches of each other. She was beautiful, her long flowing blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, a look of innocence in them. But she wasn't. Loki knew all too well that she loved trouble.

"I've missed you," she said in a sultry voice, placing her arms around his neck, pressing her body tightly to his. "Have you not missed me? It has been far too long…"

"Not long enough, I believe," he replied slowly unlocking her hands from around his neck, a task made difficult by his damn splint.

She pouted as he moved away from her. "Is it the human?" she asked and he looked at her in surprise

"Oh yes, I know all about her. She's quite cute for a child," she replied tossing her long hair seductively. "sad though, her heart belongs to another. I hope you weren't…"

"I was not," he insisted.

She laughed. "I am quite sure Sigyn would be none too happy to hear that her beloved husband was hoping to bed a human."

"She would probably be quite excited that my taste has improved vastly since bedding you," he said caustically.

Amora laughed "Always the joker, even when you are the lowest point of your existence. I have always admired that about you, Prince Loki."

Loki's eyebrows crashed together and Amora knew her reference had hit home. "Oh no," she said as she picked up a letter opener from the desk and fiddled with it. "I forgot..Odin and Frigga are not your real parents. You are the true son of Laufey. Very sad. But look on the bright side, you can still retain your Prince title..perhaps even King..now that your father is dead."

"Do you think you can torture me with your words? There is nothing that you can say that I have not already said or thought to myself. There is nothing you can say that can hurt me anymore than I have hurt myself or my family, my real family."

"Your real family?" she said incredulously "And where are they? Where is your family? It is funny that you care so much for them now. They don't care for you at all. Have they come looking for you?"

"They think me dead," he said softly

"Don't be a fool, Loki. Heimdall sees all, they know you are alive and they have not even attempted to rescue you, contact you…they have known you were alive for many days now."

"My mother…" he trailed off, remembering the feeling of her embrace

"Knows you are alive and is still picking out her evening gown in preparation for Thor's coronation ceremony at this very moment. You are a distant memory. Your brother is set to take over the throne of Asgard. Your father has erased your name from the lips of the people. Even your wife has no desire for you to return home. She prefers to be considered a widow than accept that you might actually return. You have nothing left."

"You lie," he thundered

"Do I? Hmm, you'll never know."

Loki could feel the familiar anger stir in his chest. Anger that he had managed to begin to control after the dream about his mother that was now oozing from every pore in his skin. "I should be King of Asgard."

"You should," She shrugged "And you can be still. I can help."

"How?" he asked, pain clear in his voice.

"First you must find your magic again."

He frowned "I have not been able to use it since I've been here. Perhaps Odin has taken it away."

"Odin cannot take away that which he did not grant. Your magic is a gift from your true parentage."

"Then why cannot I not summon it," he asked confused.

"Because the humans have it suppressed," she replied.

"How?" he asked again.

"The potions that they have given you to assist in your healing process suppress your magic. They dull your senses and keep your powers at bay. "

"Loki?" he heard Alexandria's voice calling for him.

"You must go." He said urgently, wanting to keep Alexandria away..

"Ahh the human. I would love to make her acquaintance." Amora replied with a grin as she walked toward the library door.

"Go, now," he commanded in an authorative voice that he knew she wouldn't disobey.

She stopped in her tracks and smiled. "All in good time I guess. I will return. In the meantime, eep your mind open, darling. Your time here is short. You will have visitors soon and together, we can make Asgard pay."


	14. The Walk

**The Walk – Imogen Heap**

_Inside out, upside-down twisting beside myself,  
Stop that now; you're as close as it gets without touching me,  
Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is,  
Mmm, I feel a weakness coming on._

Alex was a wreck of the turn of events of the last couple of days. She was embarrassed that she'd let him fluster her so much and scared of the fact that she actually enjoyed the thought of kissing him. She knew he'd found a weakness and it was just a matter of time before he exploited it. When that happened, she'd be compromised. She was not going to let that happen. She was going to keep him at arm's length if it killed her.

She was still trying to remember that thought as she looked for him in his room. He was nowhere to be found.

Walking in the hallway, she heard the distinct sound of voices coming from the direction of the library.

"Loki?"she called walking toward the door.

As she entered, he looked up at her from his place on the reading chair, book in hand.

"Hey," she said casually "Who were you talking to?"

He looked up at her innocently. "I am talking to no one."

"I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone," she insisted taking in the surroundings, looking for the owner of the distinctly female voice.

Loki looked down at the book, pretending to continue reading. " Perhaps you are imagining things."

Alex didn't know if she believed him but she could see no one in the room with him. She moved towards bookshelves "Wow , what a great library. Which one did you pick?"

Loki turned to the cover of the book and read "East of Eden."

Alex raised her eyebrow.

"I take it you are not a fan of John Steinbeck's works?" he asked.

"No it's not that," she replied "It's just an interesting choice, I guess."

"Why?"

"It's about two brothers, one good and favoured by his father..the other not so good. Eventually ..." she paused "well you'll see what happens soon enough."

Loki quickly placed the book on the table as if it was poisonous causing Alex to smile a bit.

"How is your arm feeling today?" she asked as she looked at him briefly. "Any pain?"

"Very little." Was his reply as he watched her walk over to the desk where Amora had just appeared.

"I'm glad." She replied as she flipped open a large mechanical engineering book that was lay on the desk. "You're walking much better. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"It is still a bit painful to walk," he replied as he watched her flip the pages, wondering if she suspected anything.

She looked up at him. "I think a lot of that might be the weather. It's cold outside…you may have developed some slight arthritis. Winter never helps arthritis"

"Winter?"

"Do you have winter where you come from? Cold weather? Snow? Any of this ringing a bell."

Loki remembered Jotunheim…the icy cold..the dreary atmosphere. So different from Asgard and it's perfect climate. "No we do not have winter. The climate is always perfect in Asgard. "

"Us either. Well we do but it doesn't get cold like this," she said unconsciously stretching her arms..first the left and then the right which appeared to be more painful.

His curiosity caught him off guard "Where are you from?"

"Uh Texas..I'm from Texas."

"Is it very far from here?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes actually..a couple of thousand miles maybe." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"You are homesick." He said, not a question… a statement.

"A little bit. It's hard to go home when you work for the government." She said sadly, reaching unconsciously to rub her shoulder again. Loki was beginning to wonder if it was habit.

"What causes the pain that you continually are trying to massage away?" he asked.

She looked up at him startled pulling her hand away from her arm. "What? Oh, nothing..old injury."

"Battle scar?"

"Something like that." She mumbled "Doesn't matter."

Loki smiled at her reticence. "Tell me about it."

"She closed the book and thought about how to respond. She certainly didn't want to give him anymore weaknesses to exploit. "No. We're not here to talk about me."

"Yes, you. You know you are here to try to coax information from me. I'd prefer to talk to about you."

Alex sighed as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the desk. "Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Is SHIELD responsible?"

"For what? My arm?" she bristled "No, yes, kind of…"

"Well which is it?" he asked haughtily.

"It was my fault…I should have been…more careful…smarter…" she said choosing her words carefully.

"Was he worth it?" Loki asked raising his eyebrow.

Her eyebrows crashed together. "What would make you think a man was involved?"

"Isn't that always the case when your actions are ruled by stupidity ? Love and power are great motivators. You don't strike me as the power hungry type, so love it had to be."

"I was helping…a friend… I shouldn't have been there. I was hurt. End of story."

"That is quite sad."

"Why is it sad?"

"Because you have to carry an everyday reminder of your pain and heartbreak."

"This from the guy that was beat and left to die in the desert." She retorted

"I was not beat and left to die. I released myself," He declared, remembering Amora's words, thinking of his family's abandonment.

"Released yourself from what? The Kraken?" She looked at him perplexed "What does that even mean? You did all this damage to yourself?"

"I freed myself from the reigns of my purported family when I fell from the Bifrost..from those who claimed to care for me, from the burdens of false love."

"The Bifrost? You mean the Rainbow bridge?" she asked remembering it from her research "You fell from the Rainbow bridge? Because you tried to kill Thor?"

He frowned at his brother's name "Is that the tale that is being told? I imagine SHIELD wants to paint me as the bad guy.."

"Nobody thinks you're the bad guy. It was just part of the information we have on Thor…"

"You will not say that name in my presence again." He thundered.

"Or what?" she challenged, reacting to his tone.

"It will be the last word you ever speak." He threatened, the volume of his voice increasing. His green eyes narrowed, accentuating his threat.

She didn't know why he had suddenly gotten so upset or even what he was capable of as an alien but she knew that if she showed fear, he would win.

"Is your yelling designed to scare me because I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be scared of. More yelling? That's not scary. That you're gonna hurt me? That's scary, but I'm pretty sure I can out run you."

Loki moved towards her place on the desk, frustration and anger clear in his features. Only Thor had ever challenged him and here was this small human woman swinging her feet like child practically daring him to act on his words. "If I wanted to chase you, there would be no corner in the universe where you'd be safe. "

Something about his tone told her that he meant every word but she tried to play it cool, even though every nerve in her body was thrumming. "If you're going to kill me, can we please get it over with?"

He didn't move but continued to hold her gaze, her alexandrite eyes sparkling. Every fantasy dream he'd had of her came rushing into his mind. He pressed one of her hands over his heart and she felt the strong beat against her hand. All he had to do was lean a few inches closer and he could fulfill every dream he'd had of her.

But then she spoke in a breathy voice, breaking the spell. "I think we need to get out of the house today, maybe go for a walk."


	15. Till I Feel Like Myself Again

**Till I Feel Like Myself Again- Brendan Benson**

_I will forget, gonna make you regret  
The day you were born, I'll leave forlorn  
You beg and you pray for me to forgive  
But you won't get your way as long as I live  
Cause hard luck is all that I had  
And I felt stuck in the mud  
I was a sad and sorry case  
But I turned about face  
And I feel great  
I'm gonna run and I won't break  
For nothing, no one, just wait  
Til I feel like myself again  
_

Loki didn't know what event of the day he found more disturbing, his visit with Amora or losing his temper with Alex. He considered them both while making his way back to his room. He knew Amora was up to something by appearing to him. She had known exactly what to say to dredge up his old feelings of neglect and need for revenge. Did his family really know he was alive? Had they intentionally not come looking for him? Did he mean so little to Thor that he had not come to rescue him? You did try to kill him, his conscience explained. Yes that was true..maybe he deserved this exile after all. Why would they come rescue him from punishment he so obviously deserved. He needed to face the fact that they would never accept him back in Asgard, no matter how hard he tried to redeem himself. SHIELD would never let him get away and he refused to live out the remainder of his life like a caged animal. As for Alexandria, he knew he was attracted to her and she to him. She was the type of woman he had normally enjoyed breaking to his will. He had no trouble doing so in the past with many Asgardian maidens.

The sound of his cane clicked on the marble floors. He knew he didn't need to it but more out of habit than actual necessity. He moved easier. He actually had less pain in his leg. He was still wearing his splint but he decided today would be the the day, he'd remove it for good. He pulled the Velcro strips loose and flung it to the floor. Standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, he took in his appearance. Although Alex had done a great job in helping tame his hair, he was still dissatisfied with his appearance. Black sweats, plain white t-shirt and slippers…this was not the wardrobe of a God, Prince or a King. It was what he imagined Earth peasants would wear if he actually ever saw one. He closed his eyes and imagined his normal daily Asgardian attire..leather and metal. While he mentally recognized it's importance in representing himself as a member of the Royal family, he didn't believe Earth was the place for that type of clothing. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in something different, a mix of Asgard and Midgard. He opened his eyes to find his closed had changed to exactly what he had pictured in his mind. His magic had returned, pulsing just beneath the surface of his skin. Amora was right. It obviously wasn't fully restored but it was getting there. Soon, he'd use it and Amora's help to get away. But until then, perhaps Alexandria would prove to be amusing distraction.

* * *

Just a short one as an addendum to the last :)


	16. Say When

**Say When – The Fray**

_I see you there,  
don't know where you come from  
Unaware of a stare from someone  
Don't Appear to care  
that I saw you, and I want you_

What's your name?  
Cause I have to know it  
You let me in and begin to show it  
I'm terrified  
cause you're headed straight for it,  
might Get it

Alex had no idea where she was going to take Loki. She just knew that if they didn't get out of the mansion, they both might actually kill each other. She was still trying to figure out where to go as she slowly pulled on her favourite purple argyle sweater. Loki wasn't the only one feeling the cold weather in his joints. The New York barometric pressure wasn't agreeing with her and her shoulder was giving her a hell of a time. In the generally warm climate of Virginia, she could pretend the only reminder she had that a 9mm slug had torn through her shoulder was the five inch scar she hid under her clothes. Years and countless hours of physical therapy later, she managed to get regain fulfill functionality. However, stress of hospital overuse and temperature drops like the ones in Rochester made the bones that were held together by pins and screws begin to throb.

She turned startled to find Loki lounging in the doorway of her bedroom. "Geez, you scared me. How do you do that? No sound at all."

"It's a gift," He replied giving her a hint of a smile.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked feigning seriousness.

He shrugged ignoring her question. "That nagging ache in your shoulder. I could… relieve that. "

Her heart fluttered at the not so subtle innuendo but she was determined to play it cool."Something tells me the God of Mischief doesn't do favours without wanting something in return."

"True." He agreed as he made himself comfortable on her bed. "So where are we going?"

Alex pursed her lips in a frown as she watched him stretch his long frame across her side of the bed. "Actually I'm not sure yet. Maybe Highland a museum. Are you up for walking? If not, maybe a movie..dinner."

"Dinner?" he asked "Are you going to change?"

Alex looked down at her clothes, jeans and a sweater..pretty presentable for dinner. She noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing normal sweats and slippers. Instead, he was dressed simply in a pair of black leather pants that any 80's rock god would covet and a matching pair of riding boots. His green loose linen shirt looked like something that he'd borrowed from George Washington. It was too much…a handsome Norse God, dressed to kill on her bed.

"I didn't realize that dinner was a formal event today…I guess that would explain your outfit. Where did you get those clothes anyway? Stark's renaissance collection?"

"And what is wrong with my garments?" he asked, a bit ruffled.

"Um..don't you think something a bit more modern would be in order?"

"Modern?" he asked "This is at the height of Asgardian fashion for royalty."

"As I'm sure it is which would be great..if this was Asgard. ..We're supposed to be trying to pass you off as human while we're out." She laughed.

"I am NOT human." He spat irritated. But the moment passed and he motioned over himself with his beautiful hands and his clothes changed to black jeans and an emerald green vneck sweater. "Is this more appropriate?"

Alex was stunned at the display. According to the SHIELD file, they suspected he possessed magic in Asgard as Thor did but he hadn't used it since she'd come to the mansion. "How did you do that?"

He waved his hand dismissively, a gesture he had perfected.

"I didn't know..I mean I didn't believe that you could..do that..." She asked furrowing her brow, wondering if she should inform her superiors. "I mean since Thor..I mean your brother had his power stripped, I thought…"

He seemed unconcerned with her expression "My magic was a gift from my father and not one Odin can claim from me."

Alex decided it was better to keep him talking to assess how much of a threat he posed. "What else can you do?"

"Do?" he mimicked

"Yeah…how big can your tricks get? Or was the wardrobe change the extent of your talent?"

He replied arrogantly "I have multiple 'tricks' as you call them in my repertoire. Perhaps one day, when you have pleased me, I will show you more."

She rolled her eyes. Like that will ever happen. She had a feeling it took a lot to please him.

"I'll make note of that." She replied with a chuckle. "So before you came here, you like never undressed yourself the normal way?"

"No I never undressed myself at all ." He replied.

"How is that even remotely possible? Do you wear the same thing every day?"

"No of course not."

"Then explain yourself."

""Has anyone ever told you that you ask entirely too many questions?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yes." She replied pulling her throw blanket from underneath him, mostly just to agitate him. "But that's my job."

"I will only answer your questions, if you agree to answer mine."

"Ok" she agreed amicably "But let's try not to have a meltdown like we did in the library. I'm not sure what set you off but I'd prefer not to hear you threaten my life again. It's kind of a buzzkill and you need to answer my last question first."

"As a young prince, I had servants that assisted me in dressing. As I grew older and perfected my craft, I merely used magic to alter my appearance."

"So what about.."

"Ah ah…I believe it's my turn for a question."

She bit her lip before nodding "Ok shoot."

"Why do you wear your hair so short?" he asked

Alex sighed "Really? You're going to waste a question on that…"

"Well it is not Asgard custom for women to shear their hair.."

"And yet another reminder that we are not on Asgard." She said as she folded her blanket and hung it over the desk chair.

"Answer the question." He commanded.

"It's easier to take care of. Had long hair all my life and I needed a change." She shrugged.

He stared at her seemingly satisfied with her response, he settled back onto his pillows.

"So you never like..physically removed your clothes?" she continued her previous line of questioning.

"No." he replied

"Not even when you…well you know…" she said blushing a bit.

"When I what?" he looked at her, his green eyes peering deeply into hers.

"Oh God, never mind." She laughing off her embarrassment, her cheeks burning.

"No I think I'd like to hear this question since it causes the lovely color in your face."

"Well like when you…mate." Oh my God, Alex you said mate, she told herself. It was the safest most proper way to ask the question.

He smirked and his green eyes sparkled a bit. "No not even when I have mated. Magic is faster."

"Well you're definitely missing out." She replied "that's half the fun." Less than an hour ago he threatened to kill her and now she was flirting with him. Could her day get any weirder?

He raised his right eyebrow. "Really? And you are experienced in this observation?"

"Is that your next question?"

"No, it does not count. It is part of the general conversation we are engaging in based on your last question."

"What?" she laughed "Follow up questions count as your turn."

"Do not."

"Do too." She insisted.

"You are stalling. Are you going to answer?"

"I am not. Are you ready to leave?" She asked.

He stood..pulling himself to his full height..it was funny..even when he walked with his cane, he looked like he was elegantly lounging. "Is that your question?"

Alex shook her head trying not to laugh. "You're crazy. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"A time or two." He said with a sad smile.

She felt guilty and a bit sorry for the Norse God in front of her "I'm sorry..I didn't mean.."

"No of course you didn't." he waved her off again "Let us go."


	17. Somewhere Only We Know

**Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
_

Alex looked at the set of keys Madeline had left on the kitchen counter for her after she had asked to borrow one of Stark's vehicles. She was thinking that the house manager would leave her access to one of the less conspicuous cars in Stark's garage but the Mercedes emblem on the key blew that thought away. A shiny gold Mercedes S550 Sedan was sitting in the front driveway waiting for them. She pressed the button on the key fob and the lights blinked, the locks deactivated.

"Ooh Come to Mama." She said opening the door and slipping into the driver side.

Loki was amused that she seemed to be enjoying herself. He followed her lead and sat on the passenger side. "You do know how to operate this vehicle. Right?"

"Of course. I haven't had a ticket in years." The new car smell filled her head as she admired the soft leather of the seats. She sighed and pressed the ignition button and the motor purred to life. When she engaged the GPS system, it lit up and a perky female voice asked "Hello Mr. Stark, where to?"

"Sweet!" she said checking out the GPS system "This is totally state of the art." She noticed that Loki was taking in all the technology gadgets in the car. "Why don't you choose the music?" she added handing him her ipod touch.

He focused his energy into finding suitable music, frowning at some of the selections when they began to play. "What is this noise?"

"It's music. Don't you have music in Asgard?"

"Yes but it does not sound like a herd of dying cattle."

"That's Beyonce..she's like a superstar."

He frowned at her. "I have seen super stars and I can assure you that is not one."

She tried not to wince when he finally settled on Mozart.

"Really? Mozart?"

"You must like it. It is in your music selection."

"Yeah I listen to it when I want to fall asleep." She said taking the ipod from him. "How about some Black Eyed Peas?"

He looked puzzled by the question. "To eat?"

She held back a groan. "I'll compromise. How about some Sinatra or Bennett?"

He remained silent with a raised eyebrow.

"Eagles? Beatles? Just yell if any of these names ring a bell. Do you know anything about Earth music at all?"

His shoulders stiffened. "Of course, I know Beethoven, Mozart and Bach…other composers. My mother enjoyed their works very much."

"How did she hear them?" Alex asked curious.

"My father," the word stuck in his throat as he thought of Odin "Brought back many things from Midgard during his multiple visits."

Alex nodded recognizing the catch in his voice, not pressing any further.

Despite the Odin reference, Loki felt excited to be leaving the mansion. He had ridden in three vehicles since he had come to Midgard but none of the experiences prepared him from driving with Alexandria. She drove like a mad woman but she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that he tried not to panic at her erratic maneuvering.

She brought him to Highland Park, a place she explained that she loved to visit. He was lucky that she found him a sturdy winter jacket in Tony Stark's closet.

"It feels so much colder than it actually is," she mentioned. "But that is just cause of the dampness in the air."

"It is downright bone chilling," he agreed "I am glad you were able to find me suitable attire to wear. Now that I have seen this garment, I can replicate it in the future."

She made an acknowledging sound as they walked. "Of all the parks in Rochester, this one is my favourite."

"You have visited here often?"

She shrugged. "It's close to the city. It's a nice little escape for most SHIELD agents. I remember the first time I came here, after I moved to New York. I was stuck at headquarters training and Maria took pity on me. She said I needed a break and she brought me here. I've been coming here ever since."

He nodded as they continued to walk, taking in the scenery around them. Although most of the foliage was bare, he could imagine that when the flowers were in bloom that it might be comparable to Asgard. "This place resembles the training grounds where I spent my youth with my brother."

"Training grounds?" she asked looking at him "What were you training for? The Hunger games?"

He tilted his head in confusion and she smiled at the adorable wrinkles that appeared in his forehead. "Bad joke. It's a book," she touched his arm, mostly because she couldn't seem to help herself. " Go on."

" As future kings, we had to learn all aspects of battle. It was part of the proposed job. Of course, Th- my brother was better suited for battle. I have always been more suited for the more intellectual aspects of warfare," he replied.

"Magic?"

"Among other things," he gave her a heart stopping half grin.

"In May, they have the Lilac festival which brings people from all over but my favourite is the Shakespeare in the Park productions. You'd probably like that too, " she said. "C'mon I'll show you my most favourite part of the park."

She led him to the hill that overlooked the reservoir, moving slowly to accommodate his slow cane assisted gait. "This is one of the most peaceful spots in New York. Nobody ever comes here though. Even when I've visited in summer, I always seem to have it all to myself."

She stopped and sat on a wooden bench that had a perfect view of the water. Loki sat down next to her and watched as she inhaled deeply. Her cheeks were pink and her longer hair curled around the edges of her navy wool hat. "It is lovely," he said, not quite sure if he meant the scenery or her.

She smiled contentedly. "During the spring, the lilac bushes are all in bloom. It's so beautiful. It has such an intimate, romantic aura."

"Alexandria, are you trying to tell me something?" Loki asked in a mocking tone as he rubbed his hands together.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'm about to propose. How'd you know? I hope you have a princess cut diamond in your pocket."

Loki searched his memory for what he had learned about gem stones. "Which one is that?"

"The square ones..at least 3 carats please."

"Oh goodness, " he continued his teasing "I brought you a large round diamond. I guess we will have to stay just friends then."

"I guess so," she smiled at him. "How about some hot chocolate?"


	18. Underneath It All

**Underneath It All- No Doubt**

_You know some real bad tricks  
And you need some discipline  
But, lately you've been trying real hard  
And giving me your best  
And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep  
That I've ever had  
And when it's really bad  
I guess it's not that bad_

On the way home, Alex decided that she was in the mood for some junk food. After she'd asked Madeline for a car, she had also let her know that they'd be eating dinner out of the house so dinner wouldn't be prepared for them. With the walking in the park and museum, Loki was exhausted. He protested, embarrassed to show weakness but she could read exhaustion in his face.

"There's a Whole Foods on the way home maybe we should just pick something up from there," she suggested. He nodded in agreement but leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Whole Foods was one of her favourite places to shop but on her salary very rarely could afford. It had a killer deli and a kick butt bakery. Madeline had let her know Stark had an open tab so she could grab whatever supplies they wanted.

She grabbed a cart as Loki followed looking at the displays closely. "So what do you feel like eating tonight?"

He looked at her thoughtfully as the neared the milk case "Do you know how to make nachos?"

"Nachos?" she asked looking at him incredulously "Where in the world have you eaten nachos before?"

"I had some at the hospital before I was brought to the mansion. They were most delicious."

"Hmm, I was thinking more along the lines of something we can throw in the microwave," she suggested "Or maybe something premade in the deli."

"You should be able to manage it," he continued to press.

"Remember?" she asked pointing to herself "Bad cooking skills."

"But you are a girl."

"So? That doesn't mean that I have an inherent need to brown meat and melt cheese and salsa over tortilla chips."

"It cannot be that hard to make them," he insisted

"Then you do it," she frowned. "I tried once and I burned my hand. Couldn't suture for a week."

"Suture?"

"Couldn't sew stitches. You know? Stitches..to close a cut?"

"I know what stitches are," he grumbled making it clear that he hadn't known the term until she explained.

"Seriously, I lost the ER suture count contest by 8 patients, all because of some nachos."

He looked at her incredulously "Is that even true?"

She laughed as she reached for a gallon of chocolate milk "Scouts honour."

He spotted the grated cheese and pulled a bag from the display "It will be easy. You will not even have to slice the cheese."

"Sorry. Cooking is above my pay grade. You turned down my eggs before so you lost your chance to eat my cooking."

He dropped the cheese into the cart anyway. "What is your pay grade?"

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Just curious about what keeps you trapped in this assignment with me," He shrugged.

"My deep and abiding commitment to people in need," she offered with a hint of question at the end.

He shook his head. "Try again."

For some reason she didn't want to let him know that she'd bargained her freedom from SHIELD for this assignment. It wasn't exactly a secret but something held her back.

"Hello Lex."

She looked over her shoulder to find Clint Barton standing behind her.

"Clint," she said surprised.

Loki looked from the human man to Alexandria who was looking at him with a mixture of affection and fear. He did not like the familiarity he used in calling her by her nickname.

"What are you doing here?" she bristled nervously "This is…Loki."

"I need to talk to you," Clint replied, his green eyes seeing only Alex.

Alex looked at Loki silently pleading for permission. He was about to speak when she sighed as she walked away with the man.

"How did you find us?" she asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Stark's car has enough tracking devices that we could find in the next galaxy if we needed to."

"Awesome," she mumbled under her breath looking at Loki as he observed her from afar.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Clint asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Getting dinner," she tried to joke to see if she could shake him.

"You didn't have permission to leave the mansion."

"I didn't know I needed permission. Am I a prisoner?"

"You aren't but.."

"But what? He is? No one ever told me that."

"Well, we didn't think you'd be stupid enough to.."

"To what? To want to get out of the house? What were we supposed to do? Sit and rot until SHIELD decides it's time to torture the alien for information." She practically growled in low tone.

Clint's temper flared and he retorted "You are supposed to be overseeing his medical care and babysitting at home not flirting with him in the middle of the dairy aisle.."

She could feel her face turn red and her temper rise. "WHAT? I was not…we were talking about CHEESE..and Jesus Christ, medically I decided it was in his best interest if he had fresh air."

"He could get fresh air at Stark's," Clint retorted. "And who are you kidding? You should have seen your face..you don't think I know that look?"

"What look?" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Clint looked embarrassed "You know what I'm talking about."

"No actually I don't. Please do tell so I can make sure not to look at him that way again." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

And typical Clint, he decided to pull rank on her rather than explain. "Your orders are to return back to Stark mansion with the subject. Get what you need and get back. That's an order, Agent Watson. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"That's Dr. Watson to you Agent Barton..I believe I've earned it."

"I'm still your superior, DR." he emphasized

Alex wanted to slug him square in the nose but instead she muttered. "Ok..fine, I copy. Are we done?"

"Lex," he said softening his tone "C'mon, I'm sorry…we need to keep him isolated. We don't know what he can do."

She thought about Loki's magical change of wardrobe. She knew it was something that she should have reported immediately but had no intention of sharing that with Clint. She knew he'd haul Loki away that moment, if she did. "I get it. We're leaving."

* * *

-Alex stormed back towards where Loki was very patiently waiting for her, his gaze practically burning through Clint Barton's retreating figure.

He opened his mouth to speak as she neared and she put her hand up. "Don't ask."

He raised his eyebrow. "I guess that answers my question. You most definitely do not want to talk about what just happened."

"Clint Barton, just happened. That's what." She mumbled.

"Ah…SHIELD's renowned archer. He seems to have quite the effect on you."

"I don't want to talk about it," she huffed.

He nodded as he followed as she began to push their cart.

They'd almost made it to the front of the store before she began to complain. "I mean really..who does he think he is? Bossing me around after all this time? UGH!"

"Does this mean you do want to talk about it?" he asked as they made it to the checkout counter.

"No," she insisted."Let's take this stuff and get out of here."

"He seems to have upset greatly. Would you like me to kill him?" Loki asked in a mocking tone in an attempt to lighten her mood as he helped her move their items onto the conveyor belt.

It worked because after a few seconds, her lips lifted in smile. "No." she replied "Don't kill him. Maybe make him a mindless slave where he was to do whatever we say. Something harmless like that."

He tilted his head giving her a quick wink. "I think that can be arranged."


	19. Let's Fall To Pieces Together

**Let's Fall To Pieces Together- George Strait**

_Alone is much better together  
When the worst is still yet to come  
So let's share the rest of the tears  
That are left  
From two hearts that just came undone  
Why should we go crazy alone_

Loki was curious about Alex's mood and the effect Clint Barton had on her. They had been having a fairly good day when his appearance and subsequent conversation put Alexandria in an extremely foul mood.

The mansion was dark when they walked in as the staff had been dismissed for the day. Alex brought most of the grocery bags in and Loki began to help put them away.

Alex was the first to speak "I don't think I can manage nachos tonight. How about something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" he replied as he closed the refrigerator.

"Ham sandwiches," she shrugged as she shuffled around the kitchen trying not to make eye contact.

He watched her as she set a jar of mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato, cheese and ham along with two sodas on the counter. He brought the loaf of bread over to where she'd placed the other supplies.

"Thanks." She said looking directly at him.

He figured the best way to find out what had happened with Barton was to come out directly and ask "What did Agent Barton have to say that upset you so?"

She took six slices of bread from the bag and proceeded to spread the mayonnaise. "He was just checking in," she said tightly.

"Making sure I had not taken you prisoner in exchange for my freedom?"

"Something like that," she replied handing him a lettuce. "Do you mind tearing some of this for the sandwiches?"

His first instinct was to explain that such domestic tasks were beneath him but something about the glint in her grapesicle eyes gave him pause.

She looked at the Norse Prince tearing lettuce while she opened the packet of ham. The whole scene was too domestic and surreal to believe that it was really happening.

Together they moved to the dining room to sit at the long dining table. He pulled out her seat for her and then took the chair closest.

In between bites of sandwich and potato chips, she finally spoke as she looked around the room "It doesn't appear as if anyone has ever eaten in this room before."

"I imagine the owner of this place must be very lonely to exist in this place."

"Tony Stark?" she laughed "I keep forgetting you aren't from here. Tony is like the richest, smartest man alive. And a party animal apparently."

"Rich?" Loki asked before consuming a cheese puff "is he powerful?"

Alex pretended to think it over "I guess you could say that. Maybe in his mind. He has like a million government projects going on. And he's completing construction on Stark Tower in New York City. It's supposed to be amazing. It will be the first green building in the city if he can pull it off.

"Are you a Stark admirer?" Loki asked feeling something akin to jealousy stir in his chest. "You seem to be well informed about his adventures."

Alex pushed her growing bangs out of her eyes "Not really. I read a lot. He's all over the press."

"Why does he have a large home where he does not reside?"

"Didn't you have a summer home in Asgard?"

"A summer home?"Loki asked.

She shook her head as she took a nibble of her sandwich. "Asgard doesn't have winter so it probably doesn't have summer either right?"

"If you say so," he shrugged indifferently "Tell me about your feelings for the archer."

Alex frowned before she could stop it "I have no idea what you are talking about." Liar, she told herself. He knows.

"I know you fancy him," he said not pressuring her with eye contact but rather spreading his long delicate fingers against the wooden table "Tell me about it."

She couldn't help but notice how delicate and soft his hands looked. She wanted to reach out and touch them."There's nothing to tell really."

"Come now..I could see the longing expression on your face and hear the hitching in your breath as he stood close. What caused those expressions if not love?"

She shrugged."I don't love him. I was just surprised to see him. That's all."

"He cares for you." Loki replied leaning back in his chair. "That much was obvious."

"We're friends. Or at least we used to be. I guess it doesn't matter much anymore," she said "I'm kinda tired." She stood picking up her paper plate and walked to the kitchen.

He followed suit, watching her put the sandwich supplies away slowly. He knew she was still bothered by her encounter with Barton and he wanted to try to make her feel better but he didn't know how. He wasn't good with actual relationship issues.

When she was done wiping off the counter, she turned "I think I'm going to turn in now. Are you ok? Do you need anything before I go?"

He paused for a second to consider how to respond. "I wanted to thank you for today. It was the best day I have had in a long time."

She ran her hand through her messy hair. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You are quite charming when you want to be," he added.

"And you were too, I mean when you aren't plotting world domination or my death."

"You know you shouldn't joke about such things. For all you know it could be true," he responded seriously as he followed her out of the kitchen towards the staircase.

"I believe it. It's not like I could anything to stop you." She shrugged. as they proceeded up the stairs.

"You give yourself too little credit. I am sure you could use your powers of persuasion to stop me, if you really tried.."

"Maybe." she said warmly as she reached the door to her room. "I believe this is where we part company."

"Sadly." He said giving her a melancholy smile. "Until tomorrow then."

"Goodnight."


	20. Dreaming

**Dreaming - OMD**

_If you were born in heaven…__  
__I'd understand so well__  
__But ever since I met you child__  
__You've made my life such hell__  
__With every day that passes__  
__I fall nearer to the ground__  
__It seems that I've been looking for__  
__Something that won't be found_

"PRINCE OF ASGARD." Came the haunting voice of his dream

Loki turned to try to find the source in the harsh cold winter of Jotunheim. "Who is there? Make yourself known."

"All in good time, Prince of Asgard."

"I am not the prince of Asgard." He cried to the voice. He took in his surroundings, his attire..he was back in Asgardian ceremonial garb, just as he was dressed the day of Thor's coronation..minus his horns. "Who is there? Why do you summon me?"

It's just a dream, he repeated to himself internally.

"We call upon you to help you take your vengeance on those who have wronged you."

"Don't Loki." His conscience, who looked and sounded very much like Alexandria, cried. "It's a trap."

Loki looked at her, taking in her angelic appearance. "Alexandria, what are you doing here?"

"You have no place here, Midgardian. Take your leave.." the haunting voice called again

"Loki, I'm here to help you."she cried paying no attention to the disembodied voice, her crazy hair swirling in the wind.

"I am beyond help," he said sadly.

"No." she said firmly outstretching her hand. "Come with me. Together, we can leave this place. Go where we belong..together."

"I don't belong anywhere." He said miserably, shivering at the harsh Jotun wind.

"You can help us." The voice continued "And we can provide you a place to belong..we need your help to recover the Tesseract…and then we can help you take all you want and more."

"The Tesseract?" Loki said "It has been lost to us for many years."

"Loki, no." Alexandria cried as she began to disappear. "Don't do it…It's not real …You have to.."

"You can help us find it."

Loki reached for her but she disappeared before he could touch her, just out of reach, just like everything in his life. The pain of this fact could be heard in his next question. "Why would I do that?"

"If you do not, you will bring disaster upon the house of Odin, starting with the death of the Thunder God."

"Thor!" Loki cried out in pain as a vision flashed before him of Thor, bloody and beaten, in the arms of a sobbing Frigga.

Thor lay in his bed thinking of Jane. Much time had passed since he had seen her. The pain of missing her was difficult to bear on this evening. Perhaps because it was compounded by the loss of his brother.

Loki lived…he was alive and well on Midgard. Thor wanted nothing more than to find a way to bring him home. He knew his mother had been consulting Freyja and her apprentices to help find a way to bring him back. In the mean time, Thor wanted to believe that Loki was recovering..He also wanted to believe that Jane was safe with Loki on the same planet but his brother's actions in New Mexico cast doubt in his mind. He meant every word when he told Odin that he had already forgiven his brother for trying to take his life, but what had Loki's true intentions been? Did he really want him dead? Why would his brother want to kill him? It was too much for Thor to wrap his head around.

Instead he focused on the time spent with Jane…the softness of her touch, the feeling of her lips on his. Yes, these were more comforting thoughts that helped him drift off to sleep.

When he reached deep slumber, the scene on the Bifrost replayed itself in his dreams. Odin was holding on to his leg as he was holding on to the golden staff that kept Loki from plummeting into the black hole. However, instead of Loki yelling of his intentions to Odin, he looked Thor clearly in the eye.

"Please brother..don't let me fall," he cried.

"I won't..I'll never. Hold on." Thor pulled the staff as hard as he could as he saw Loki's hand begin to slip.

"Thor!" Loki screamed as he lost his grip on the staff

Something was wrong. Alex sensed it before her lids fluttered open. Even before she heard him scream his brother's name. She tore back the covers, grabbed her sidearm from the desk drawer and ran down the hall as fast as her legs could propel her.

Entering the room, she half expected to see the God of Thunder standing before her. Instead the room was dark with no signs of Loki's older brother. To be safe, she pointed the gun into the dark shadows as she moved through the room but she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Loki." She whispered as she looked into the direction of his bed. She could see the tangle of blankets barely covering his tall form. He appeared to be asleep, but distraught.

She checked behind the drapes as well the locks on the windows and sliding doors. Finding them clear, she moved to the bathroom to find it empty. Coming back to the bedroom, she saw him stirring again.

Putting her gun on the side table, she sat on the large bed next to him as she did everyday when examining him. She lifted her hand and tried to smooth the wrinkles from his forehead.

"Hey.."she said as she gently shook him "wake up."

Loki jerked out of his dream and blinked confusedly "What?"

"Are you ok?" she asked placing her hand on his chest.

He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut quickly and his nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose. His brows lowered and he looked around the room. "What?"

"Are you ok? " she repeated

"Alex, where am I?"

She knew he was disoriented because he had called her Alex. "In your bedroom."

The sound of his heavy breathing filled the room and he returned his wide gaze to hers. "Thor?" he asked

Alex's heart dropped at the pain in his voice. "No."

Loki swallowed hard and leaned back on the bed. "Ok."

"Can I get you something?"

"No." was the hoarse response.

Alex patted his hand before walking toward the bathroom. Grabbing a glass from the counter, she filled it with tap water. When she returned, he still sat with his back against the head board. His gaze staring up at the ceiling.

"Here." she said as she returned and handed him the glass.

He reached for the water but his hand shook and he made a fist instead.

"Are you going to be ok?"

He licked his dry lips. "I am fine."

He wasn't fine but she knew he'd rather cut his own heart out than admit it. "Ok..well I guess I'm going to go back to bed."

She stood as he tried to settle back into the bed. Picking up her pistol, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

"Alexandria." The soft voice came from behind her, a softness that she'd never heard from him. The way he said her name, it was almost as if he'd physically touched her.

"Yes, Loki," she replied turning in the dark to face him.

"Please stay with me."

Alex would never be sure in the future if she even gave his request a second thought. What she would remember was that was the exact moment where she realized how much she cared for him. "Of course."

Loki, himself, didn't quite understand where the words had come from. As she drew near, he took in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and she was barefoot. She was wearing a simple gray t shirt and gray/red/black flannel pajama shorts. She climbed on the bed next to him as he moved over to make room.

"You must think I'm a child." His voice said in the dark. "Calling for my brother in the middle of the night."

Alex fixed the pillows behind her as she made herself comfortable. "I don't think you're a child. I just think you miss your brother."

Loki turned to his side to look at her silhouette ."Maybe." When she didn't speak, he continued "What are you thinking? I cannot tell in the dark."

"Does that happen often?" She asked quietly

"Sometimes," he answered softly. He obviously wasn't up for talking about it.

"Someday you'll have to tell me the story," she said softly, sensing his exhaustion.

"Okay," he mumbled sleepily as he felt his eyelids become very heavy.

She settled in on top of the blanket thinking about their adventurous day and wondering what the next day could possibly bring.


	21. Yours To Hold

**Yours To Hold - Skillet**

_I see you standing here__  
__But you're so far away__  
__Starving for your attention__  
__You don't even know my name__  
__You're going through so much__  
__But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

Loki opened his eyes to see the sliver of sunlight shining through the partially open curtain. He took a deep breath and tried to blink his sleepiness away. With the events of the previous night, he knew he had to be alert but he felt emotionally drained. He turned on his side find Alex nestled under the blanket, sleeping on her stomach, her face turned towards him, hand resting underneath her cheek. He took the quiet time to observe her sleeping, to enjoy her close proximity without her questioning him. He admired her dark lashes that she always complained were too short and briefly touched her soft lips, causing her to stir a bit. He could feel her warm breath as she snored lightly. He almost gave into the impulse of kissing her softly until she opened her eyes. Dammit, what was he thinking? This was not real. Alexandria was not someone that he could have feelings for. At the end of the day, she was here because she was following orders not because she liked him. He turned on his back sighing…he had displayed weakness in front of her. Crying out for Thor like a child wanting his mother. It was embarrassing…the Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief practically bawling in front of a human. It was not a good thing. She might try to exploit it in favour of SHIELD. Any thoughts he'd previously had of them amusing themselves in their days spent together were erased by the evening's drama.

And the Chitauri..they had been the ones haunting his dreams, the unwanted visitors that Amora had promised. She had to be working with them and any deal with Amora meant he'd be indebted to the Chitauri and they wanted the Tesseract. He'd heard many tales about it in his youth but it had been lost for so long, he and Thor assumed the tales were more legend than fact. It was supposed to be a source of unlimited power. He guessed that was why they wanted it. But what if he could find it and use it for his own purposes? He could use it to rule the Chitauri, to rule and realm he wanted..if he really wanted it. But what did Amora want as part of this situation? Did she want to rule Asgard? There were so many details to sort out and he didn't know how much time he had. He would have to keep Alexandria in the dark and distracted until then.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes to the unfamiliar setting of Loki's room. It took her a minute to remember where she was. She had fallen asleep in Loki's bed. Less than a foot away from him..close enough to snuggle with or at least reach out and touch if she wanted. Looking to the right, she could see only the indentation of his head on the pillow. He was nowhere to be seen. She could hear the sounds of the shower running. Great, she had time to make an escape without an awkward scene. She didn't think Loki was the type of person who liked to be exposed and last night he showed a very vulnerable piece of himself.

As she threw back the covers, he slowly made his way into the room wearing only large white towel slung on his hips. Alex had known he had great physique but to see that much of it at one time was astonishing and tempting.

She smiled trying to keep her gaze on his beautiful green eyes. "Hey there."

"Good morning," he said acknowledging her formally as he dried his dark hair with another towel.

She swung her legs off of the bed to a sitting position. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I am much better. Thank you very much for your assistance," he nodded stiffly.

Alex had to drag her gaze from his abs to his face. "You scared me you know, when you screamed..I thought…"

"I know what you thought. There no need to relive it. I am fine now." he replied.

She ran a hand through her messy hair "Look you don't have to be…embarrassed."

He shrugged "Why would I be embarrassed?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. "Well..you shouldn't be. That's what I'm trying to say. But if you aren't, then I'm glad. I'd hate for it to be awkward…"

He gave a half smirk as he noticed her gaze on his chest "Awkward?"

She could practically hear the half grin in his tone of voice as she looked up. At him standing a few feet away. Looking amused at her expense and half naked. A far cry from the sad sack he'd been the night before, acting as if never happened. If she didn't know him, didn't know that somewhere in that tall handsome package was an emotionally wrecked Asgardian, she might think that last night had been a dream.

His voice disturbed her train of thought. "My eyes are up here," he continued.

She glared at him tilting her head sideways. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you are looking at me as if you are dying of thirst and I am a tall glass of water."

She gave a strangled laugh "I AM NOT. And what's up with walking in here in just a towel anyway?"

He lifted his eyebrow "I thought I'd be alone."

"Uh huh," she replied tonelessly "I'm sure, Mr. I Can Change My Clothes with Magic."

He laughed causing her irritation. "Well, you should be thanking me. It's not every day a mere humans get to see the body of a God."

Her nostrils flared at the truth in his statement but she recovered quickly "Demigod," she corrected "Actually Darcy Lewis added some great shots of your _brother_ shirtless..so I have seen one before."

All the humour went out of his demeanor as he spat "Get out of my room. Do not step foot in here again."

"With pleasure," she said as she pulled herself off of the bed feeling the sting of tears beginning. She knew she shouldn't have taunted him with Thor but his attitude had pissed her off.

She padded softly back to her room, closing the door behind her. Throwing herself back on her own bed, she remembered the vulnerability in his face, the tremble in his hands..in his voice. It was quite a contrast to his flippant attitude this morning. What had she expected? That he existed on a different emotional level than human males? That the fact that he wasn't human would work in her favour? That Asgardians were more emotionally stable than Earthlings? No Alex, men were the same across the realms. They couldn't handle exposing their vulnerabilities and quickly erected defensive walls so high and thick to make sure they didn't do it again. He took care of any awkwardness by reverting to his previously disagreeable self.


	22. Hot and Cold

**Hot and Cold – Katy Perry**

_You change your mind__  
__Like a girl changes clothes.__  
__Yeah, you, PMS__  
__Like a bitch__  
__I would know__  
__And you over think__  
__Always speak__  
__Critically__  
__I should know__  
__That you're no good for me_

That morning as she sipped her coffee, he stood across the kitchen looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out. Something he was extremely unhappy about. When she asked him what he was staring at, he merely shook his head and walked away. After their daily routine medical checkup, she left him alone.

The next day, he seemed even less happy, and by Wednesday, he acted like she'd committed some unforgivable sin. Like she'd kicked him in the leg or something. She knew he was still pissed about her Thor comment but there was no way in Hell that she was going to apologize.

Thursday morning, she spent most of her time on the phone with Maria setting up for her official debriefing and trip back to the city. She was worried about Loki being alone at the mansion especially with his newly revived magic but she didn't know how he'd react to having a new agent stay while she was gone. Afterwards she decided to look for him in the big rambling house. She glanced through the door of his bedroom. Rumpled sheets and thick navy blue comforter lay in a tangle in the unmade bed. A series of clangs drew her attention and she moved down the hall. The sound was coming from the gym.

Loki sat at the leg press, pushing the bar with his feet, while he watched his progress in the wall of mirrors. Mozart's Symphony 40 poured from the speakers. Sweat dampened his hair and his white t-shirt had traces of visible sweat. He pretended not to notice that she was in the room. She walked over to the stereo and reached for the remote control to decrease the volume. The weights dropped with a loud clang as he jerked his head around and looked at her. His dark gaze landed on her face and he stared at her for several heartbeats before he asked, "What do you want?"

"Well hello to you too," she said taking a seat on the weight bench across from him. "This isn't exactly workout music. How about some AC/DC?"

He didn't bother to respond which made her exasperated. "Have I done something today to make you angry?"

Loki reached for a white towel and wiped his face. His expressive eyebrows lowered. "Today?" The corners of his mouth turned down and he shook his head. "No but the day isn't over."

"Funny," she said sarcastically as she frowned at him "You just haven't been exactly…pleasant….since…"

"Since what?" he asked unperturbed.

"Well since…"she could feel herself blushing "since the other night, you know, when you had a bad dream."

"On the contrary," he replied "I think I have been more myself than I have been in a while."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" she asked confused.

"No." he said as he lifted the leg press again.

She looked at him trying to figure out what to say next. She opted for the safe conversation. "It's good you are in here doing some exercise. Your leg needs the workout. Rebuild the muscles."

"I am glad you approve," he said continuing to look at himself in the mirror.

She stared at him but he didn't react. It was almost as if he was trying to block her out. It was frustrating. She thought she had made headway with him, getting him to talk, getting to know him, but she felt like she was back at square one.


	23. Paralyzed

**Paralyzed - Finger Eleven**

_Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you__  
__I want to make you move because you're standing still__  
__If your body matches what your eyes can do__  
__You'll probably move right through me on my way to you__  
_

Loki sat on the couch in his room flipping the channels on the television again. He hadn't slept well in days…when he wasn't dreaming of obtaining the Tesseract and the power it would bring him, Earth itself according to the Chitauri, he was thinking about Alexandria. All kinds of thoughts about her. He was still stung by her remarks of admiring his brother…vain? Yes he knew it was but he couldn't help it. His constant dreams of getting her naked haunted him even in his waking hours. He had done his best to keep ignoring her but she was adamant that she was going to do her best to aggravate him. Apparently they were both stuck in the mansion according to SHIELD rules so they only had each other and the house staff as amusements. She regularly engaged the maids and servants in conversation but it was obvious that she took great pleasure in annoying him. Because of this, he tried to stay in his bedroom. She was forbidden to enter. A fact that was safer for both of them.

But even in his sanctuary, she continued to try to engage him. She had given him a small cell phone so that he be able to locate her if he needed "assistance." But it seemed she enjoyed using it as a torture device rather than one used for simple communication.

She made it a point to call him at least five times a day. The first call she'd made almost angered him enough for him to want to throw the small device at her head.

"Why are you calling me?" he answered briskly.

"There are two squirrels fighting outside. It's kinda funny…take a look."

"I don't want to take a look." Click.

The second was just as random.

He didn't bother with a greeting. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to rest as the doctor ordered."

"I'm the doctor so that's kind of a moot argument," she answered seriously.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How about a sandwich?"

"If I wanted a damned sandwich, I can make my own," he thundered.

"I know you can. I just thought if you were making one for yourself, you could make me one too. I like ham and cheese. Lettuce on the side with a dab of-"

Click. She waited at least two hours before calling him a again.

"I have some grapes. They are really awesome. Do you like…" Click.

The fourth call was expected but no less bothersome. "Hey do you like the ginger smelling shampoo? Housekeeping is saying that they've run out but apparently Stark has a standing.." Click.

She waited until the evening hours to make another call, just as he was dozing off. "Hey I'm reading this book..and it says the heroine fell head over heels for this guy. What do you think that means? Shouldn't you fall heels over head?"

He swore so loudly it caused her to shutter before she laughed. "I'm going to kill you."

She turned to find him in the doorway, wondering how he had gotten there so fast. "Oh crap.." she laughed harder causing him to get more angry.

"I swear to Odin I will strangle you with my bare hands if you cause this phone to ring one more time with useless stupid questions." He looked like he meant it too. His green eyes practically shoot daggers at her.

Her heart pounded and she instinctually raised her hand to feel her racing pulse. "You scared me to death."

"I should be so lucky." He spat giving her a hard stare, one he usually reserved for Thor when he was angry. "Stop…calling…me."

He didn't give her a chance to respond before he stormed back to his room.


	24. In My Head

**In My Head – Jason Derulo**

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.  
In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screaming ohhhh  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head_

Alex paced the hallway, debating what to say and how to act. She needed to warn Loki that she was leaving for her debriefing at SHIELD and for Henry's birthday party before the replacement agent arrived. Phil had advised that the new agents would be there within the hour. She didn't know how he'd take it and she wanted him to hear it from her first. It had been a few days since the cell phone debacle and she'd still been a bit reticent about calling him. He hadn't answered any of her calls. He was still angry and perhaps he'd had a reason. She'd acted childish out of boredom and it had backfired.

Which was why she was pacing outside his bedroom door..one she normally just walked through.

"Coward." She told herself before knocking. When he didn't answer, she rapped at the door a bit louder. Still nothing.

Swallowing her fear, she walked into the dark room. The drapes were still drawn but the bed was empty. She found him asleep on the bedroom couch, the sound of the television turned way down. How beautiful he was when he was sleeping. His right hand rested on his stomach and his left hand lay on the leather beside him, his fingers curled around the remote. The permanent frown between his brows was gone, his forehead smooth. He looked younger, softer, serene… the sight was almost as heart breaking as his unconscious tears.

"Loki." She called softly... When he didn't stir, she moved closer "Loki."

His arm moved up to his chest almost as if he were saying the Pledge of Allegiance but he still didn't wake.

"Loki." She leaned over and touched his arm "I need to talk to you."

Slowly his lids lifted and he looked up at her. Confusion knitted his brow and he asked in a voice all rough and smoky from sleep "Why are you clothed again? I thought I told you that I preferred you in a state of undress. Take off your clothes."

Alex froze with her hand on his shoulder "Huh?"

"No matter." He interjected, a beautiful, sweet smile curved his thin lips. He looked at her as if he was actually pleased to see her-as opposed to threatening to kill her…again. Seeing his smile reach his eyes, she felt as if she would do anything he asked.

"I need to talk to you,"she told him.

"You talk too much, sweetling. Perhaps you should put your mouth to better use." He reached for her. One second she was looking down at him and the next, she was on the couch next to him, looking up into his face as he positioned himself above her.

"Loki." She said looking into his green eyes.

He gazed down at her from heavy lids. "Don't you think it's time you call me darling? Especially after all the things you let me do to you."

"What things?"she asked curiously

He laughed and lowered his face "This." He said just above her mouth. "Here." His lips slipped across her cheek and he whispered into her ear. "Everywhere."

They hadn't done this. She'd remember if he kissed her. Especially everywhere. She raised her hand to his shoulder to push him away. Beneath her palm, his hard muscles bunched and turned rock hard.

"Yes, my sweet. Don't stop. I'm begging you. Touch me again," his green eyes sparkled

Again? Her brain questioned but she couldn't keep a solid thought in her head if her life depended on it. His soft breath caressed her skin and spread warmth across her chest. He kissed her just below her ear and it felt good. Like slow lazy sex on a hot summer day. Definitely not something she should be feeling for him. She cleared her voice to tell him to stop but those words didn't spill out of her mouth. Instead she said, "I thought you didn't like me very much."

"And I think I like you too much," he smiled, his eyelids drowsy.

Her throat got tight and whispered hoarsely "I don't think we should do this."

"No. Probably not. But I do what I want." He kissed the hollow of her throat, worked his way up to her chin and said just above her lips, grinning "and you'll do as your told."

Before she could protest, his mouth covered hers and robbed her of breath. His warm palm cupped her face, his thumb brushed against her cheek. Sexual awareness shimmered like heat wave across her chest and down her belly. The sudden and unexpected desire heating up her body stunned her.

This wasn't wise. It wasn't a good idea. She should stop him. But instead of doing the wise thing, she slid her hand from his shoulder to the side of his neck and a groan vibrated deep in his chest. "Kiss me, Alexandria. Open your beautiful mouth for me."

And she did, responding to the rough texture of his voice and the pleasure in his touch. Her lips parted and he kissed her. Soft, slow with his wet mouth and tongue, teasing response out of her. Turning her into the aggressor as any thought of resistance melted away. He tasted good to her, like need and lust and sex. She slid her fingers into his hair and held the sides of his head in her hands. Her body arched toward him, wanting more of his solid warmth as he fed her wet kisses. A deep, sensuous moan escaped her mouth and touched his lips.

He pulled back and looked into her face, his breathing heavy. Within the shadows of the room, he blinked and his brows lowered "Alexandria."

She had always hated her full name but she liked how he said it. All smoky with lust. She moved her hands to the back of his head and slowly brought his mouth down to hers once more. She gave him slow hungry kisses that tightened her chest and knotted her stomach.

His palm slid down her side and she held her breath waiting for him to touch her. He slid his hand over her hip and down her leg. He found bare skin and slipped his hand on her thigh.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang. Alex didn't know if it was real or imagined. She didn't care. All she cared about was Loki's mouth on hers and his hand caressing upward. She turned toward him and he grasped her behind in his palm, his other hand moving to touch her breast.

The bell rang once more and Loki lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "My gods," he muttered.

Desire still pounding through her veins, Alex wondered if he meant that as a curse because he'd have to stop or because he shouldn't have started.

He raised one arm and covered his eyes. "Please let this be another nightmare."

She guessed that answered her question. She sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood. The fact that he considered kissing her a nightmare hurt more than it should have, given the nature of their relationship. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend..Hell he was her prisoner. It was a nightmare. Still he didn't have to be so rude. Especially not after the kiss had been so good.

"Would you mind telling me how that just occurred?" he lowered his arm and looked at her "I thought I banished you from my room."

It sounded suspiciously like he was trying to blame her and she was the innocent party. Well, maybe not that innocent. "I had something important to tell you and you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Another squirrel quarrel?" he said as he sat up "Grapes you just couldn't wait for me to sample?"

"You make it sound like I just planned what happened. I'm the innocent party here."

"If you are so innocent, how is it that you we were just entangled with your tongue in my mouth?"

She gasped "This wasn't my fault. You grabbed me and pulled me down next to you. You kissed me."

A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth "You didn't seem to be bothered."

Loki looked across the couch at her. Her longer hair was messy and lips were swollen. He had to keep his hands close to keep from reaching for her again. To keep from pushing her down onto the couch and having his way with her. It had been so long and she had been so warm and inviting.

"Well, first I was in shock. Then I was just waiting for you to relax so I could run away," she said sarcastically. "I was just about to knee you in the nut sac and run."

He laughed caustically. She was not convincing. The doorbell rang a third time. "Are you expecting company?" he asked

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." She said jumping up and adjusting her clothes "I have to leave for a day or so. A new agent will be here until I return. I'm sure that's them now." She didn't wait for his reply before she walked out of the room.

He watched her go and sighed. He didn't like this turn of events. A new agent…Alexandria gone. He'd been dreaming of her. Again. He'd been dreaming of her and then she became a living breathing part of his dream. In his dream, she had been naked and he had been slowly lowering her upon his shaft. Then he'd opened her eyes and she was wearing her daily attire of shorts and a t-shirt.

He moved to the French doors that overlooked the veranda of the estate. Pulling her down beside him and kissing her neck was all a dreamy haze, reality mixed with fantasy. But the sound of her hungry moan had cleared the confusion and he'd lifted his head to look at her. He had a fleeting thought that he should stop but then she'd pulled his head down to her and kissed him with her wet mouth and smooth tongue. Any thought of stopping instantly vanished, replaced by darker and hotter thoughts. Thoughts of her on her knees..kneeling to the would be King, taking him in her mouth, him taking her from every imaginable position..maybe even some that hadn't even been achieved yet. He didn't know if that made him lonely, obsessed or sick. Maybe it made him all three.


	25. Dangerous

**Some of the dialogue from the movie "Thor" integrated into this chapter!**

* * *

**Dangerous – Depeche Mode**

_The things you do__  
__Aren't good for my health__  
__The moves you make__  
__You make for yourself__  
__The means you use__  
__Aren't meant to confuse__  
__Although they do__  
__They're the one's that I would choose__  
__I wouldn't want it any other way__  
__You wouldn't let me any way_

Nick Fury stared out of the window of his office. "We've got to plant some flowers or something."

"Sir?" Phil Coulson replied

"This building is plain. Tired of looking out of the window to see those damn bushes. If I've only one, I at least want a view."

Coulson chuckled softly "Yes sir..I'll see what I can do."

The intercom buzzed and Fury walked to his desk to answer "Yes Collette."

"Director Fury, Agent Watson is here." The disembodied female voice replied.

"Send her in." Fury responded.

Alex walked into the office and took the exact same seat she'd sat in when she first took her assignment. "Sir." She nodded to Fury and then smiled at Coulson "Phil."

"How are you doing, Lex?" Phil asked taking in her appearance as if he wanted to make sure she was in one piece.

"I'm good. Actually I'm great." She said smiling, thinking of Loki. She hadn't been gone long but she missed his face, as her father would say.

"The subject?" Fury said taking a seat.

"He's grumpy..still suffers some discomfort. He is currently going through physical therapy for both. We're working on his pain management but we've lowered his dosage. " she said giving the details she'd rehearsed. She didn't know what they'd do with Loki if they found out he had healed faster than normal but she wanted to buy him a little more time. She didn't think SHIELD would resort to extreme measure but she had a feeling he wouldn't talk without incentive or torture.

"Do you think he's ready to talk?" Phil asked bluntly

Alex looked at him. "Phil, he's still healing. He's obviously suffered mental distress as well as the distress to his could bring him for questioning now, but I'm afraid he'd shut down."

"Do you think he'd talk to you?" Fury asked

"Depends. Are we looking for information about Asgard? He's given bits and pieces of that detail with little coaxing. Are we looking for something specific? I mean what kind of information are we looking for?" Alex asked curiously

"Agent Watson," Fury said in his serious tone "we are looking for specific information, knowledge that he may have on an object that we have in our possession. Something we have Eric Selvig coming in today to take a look at."

Alex looked from Phil to Fury confused "Something from Asgard?"

"We believe so. It was retrieved from the ocean by Howard Stark back in the 40's." Coulson replied.

Fury continued "It's called the Tesseract."

Loki smiled to himself at the ease of his escape from Stark Mansion. He'd managed to use his magic to have his replica remain in his place. He even cloaked himself so that Alex didn't even realize that he'd hitched at ride in the entourage that SHIELD sent to pick her up.

It had all worked out well. He hoped his magic held up and he could remain hidden. He couldn't bear the idea of her leaving him at the mansion alone. He set about the building to find her when he was distracted by a tall older gentleman being led to the elevators. He recognized the man and curiosity overcame him.

He was torn, should he find Alex as he'd planned or follow this familiar face? In the end, his curiosity got the best of him and he followed the man in the elevator. As it sank to the basement levels of the innocuous building, the man began to wring his hands nervously. The agent in the elevator didn't seem to notice. When at last the doors, the Agent led the man out and simply gestured for him to proceed down the long dark hallway.

The older man looked nervously at the Agent before taking his first step. Walking down the hallway, dread was clearly written on his face. Loki was curious as to what SHIELD had over this man that caused such distress.

It became clear when Nick Fury appeared in the darkness.

"Dr. Selvig."

Selvig smiled nervously with a bit of relief on his face. "So you're the man behind all this? It's quite a labrynth. I was thinking they are taking me down here to kill me."

"I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation. Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am."

"I have a lot to work with. The Foster theory, a gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented. Isn't it"?

Fury walked away and Selvig followed. " Legend tells us one thing. History another. But every now and then we find something that belongs to both." He opened the metal case to show a glowing cosmic cube.

"What is it?"

"Power, Dr. If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."

Loki smiled at the cube and spoke to Eric Selvig's conscience. "Well I guess that's worth a look."

Selvig looked at Fury and repeated the command "Well I guess that's worth a look."


	26. I Wish

**I Wish – One Direction**

_He takes your hand, I die a little  
I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles  
Why can't you look at me like that?  
When you walk by, I try to say it  
But then I freeze, And never do it  
My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped.  
I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you  
But I see you with him, slow dancing.__  
Tearing me apart, cause you don't see.  
Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,__  
Oh how I wish that was me.  
_

"I cannot believe that Henry planned all this himself." Alex said loudly so Maria could hear her over the two agents who were singing an off key duet rendition of Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back"

"Well, he wants to do it big one more time before he settles down." Maria replied.

"And why did he choose karaoke?" Alex asked.

"Why not? It's fun." Maria replied.

On the dance floor, Henry and his fiancée Aubry were dancing under the flashing lights. SHIELD agents were everywhere. Most of them were people who Alex had only seen in their standard issue black uniforms, but tonight they were dressed up and having a great time.

"You look great." Alex told her friend.

Maria Hill had let down her raven black hair and had a deep red sweater that made the most of her cleavage.

"You clean up nice too." Maria added taking in Alex's emerald green silk blouse and black jeans.

"Thanks. My options were limited. Not much time for shopping." Alex replied

"I can imagine. So how's it going out there?" Maria asked curiously

"It's going. Slowly. He's not so bad after you get past his extremely bipolar personality." Alex joked taking a sip of her beer.

"Heard he was easy on the eyes though." Maria said "That's gotta be a plus,right?."

Alex thought it over. With his dark hair and green eyes, Loki was beautiful. It was the only word she could think of to describe him. She wondered briefly what he was doing right about now. He was trapped in Stark mansion with an unfamiliar Agent. He was probably foul as hell. She was about to answer Maria, when she noticed Clint Barton walking towards them.

"Heads up." Maria mumbled underneath her breath. "Clint, surprised to see you here, didn't think you were physically able to have fun."

"Actually I'm due my quota for the year," he joked sarcastically "Who's running Hell since you're taking the night off?"

Maria pursed her lips in a frown as Alex tried to swallow a chuckle.

Clint smiled broadly before turning his attention. "Lex, I'm glad you're here."

"Oh yes," Alex frowned "This certainly beats meeting in the frozen food section."

"We were standing near the dairy," he said giving her half grin.

"Am I supposed to understand what you two are talking about or is this some weird foreplay thing that I don't even want to think about?" Maria asked.

A tall handsome vaguely familiar man walked up behind them. "Clint, you left me at the door."

"Steve, it's not my fault you had to stop for your fan club." Clint turned laughing "I'm getting a drink. Steve, anything for you?"

"Nah man, I'm good. Thanks."

"Ladies?" Barton asked.

Alex lifted her half full beer and shook her head and Maria sipped her full margarita.

"Hi there," the handsome stranger said as he turned towards them. "I'm Steve.

"Nice to meet you. Steve." she said politely extending her hand "I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied taking her warm hand firmly and Alex noticed for the first time how blue his eyes were.

"Oh wow.."Maria said stunned "You're Captain Rogers."

"No way." Alex said looking at Maria.

"Yes way..he's Captain Rogers."

Steve gave an embarrassed smile. "You can call me…"

"Captain!" both girls said giggling.

"Geez," Clint frowned "He's been having that response from every female I've introduced him to."

"I have not," Steve said blushing a bit. "So Alex and Maria, right?"

"Yep." Alex said "that's us."

"I've heard so much about you both. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance," he said politely.

"So how do you two know each other?" Maria asked

"I met Barton at headquarters. Phil introduced us," he admitted. "Clint asked me to come tonight..he wanted to introduce me to one of the agents here."

"Oh really?" Maria said laughing

"Yes, but I'm not sure who she is,"Rogers replied sheepishly.

"You don't look like you'd have trouble picking up a date," Alex blurted "I mean..you're a good looking guy."

Steve laughed "I've been out of the dating scene for a bit."

"About 70 years?" Maria laughed

"Something like that." He smiled.

"Do you dance?" Maria asked seriously

"M'am?" Steve leaned in closer so he could hear her.

"Do you dance?" Maria again smiling at him, batting her dark lashes over her clear blue eyes.

Rogers gave a sexy half grin, offering her his arm. "I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty but if the lady asks, I have to be a gentleman."

Alex laughed as Maria took it and exclaimed."Well then let's get out there."

"Where are those two off to?" Barton asked as he returned, pulling a sip of his beer.

"Dance floor."

Alex took in his close proximity. In the past, she would have felt her heart flutter at his nearness but right now in this minute, she didn't feel anything but just contentedness to be around her friends.

"I'm sorry for the ambush at the grocery store," he offered sincerely

"You were just doing your job," Alex shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing ok and the opportunity presented itself."

She brought her beer to her lips and took a drink. "Where is Nat tonight?"

He sighed "She's on assignment in Russia. Maybe another few weeks before she's back."

"Deep cover, huh?" she asked.

"Yep," He agreed.

"Lexi Lou!" Henry called approaching with his wife. "It's time for my birthday gift."

"Gift?" Alex laughed "I haven't really had the chance to shop since I've been here. I'm actually surprised I had the time to attend this stunning event."

"Well in that case I grant you the opportunity to give me something that won't cost a thing."

Alex shook her head and joked "Henry, I already told you I will not participate in a threesome with your wife."

Clint's momentary confusion caused them all to laugh, even Aubry. Henry elbowed Clint in the ribs "Inside joke, Barton."

"Oh." Clint said furrowing his brow.

"Actually you can sing me a song for my birthday. It's been forever since I've had the pleasure of your melodious tones."

Alex blushed "No really, I couldn't."

"Sure you could. Barton here will help you out."

"What?" Clint continued to frown "Me? I can't…"

"Of course you can. Tash gave away your singing secrets..although she did say you preferred show tunes..I'm sure they might have some in their collection."

Alex moved to whisper into Clint's ear "He won't stop pestering us until we do this. We'd might as well get it over with."

Barton took a deep breath "You think?"

She closed her eyes for effect and opened them with a solemn look "I'm sure."

He took her by the hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, pulling her towards the stage. "Then let's do it."

Alex was so nervous she could feel her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. It usually took a lot more beers to make her courageous enough for her to get on the stage. She was only working on her second. Clint handed her a microphone as he worked to untangle the second one.

Once complete, he nodded to the DJ and the opening music began.

* * *

Loki managed to cloak himself long enough to follow Alex into the party. When he made it inside, he decided to try his shape shifting abilities by changing the color of his hair and eyes. Changing his clothes to dark jeans with a thin blue v-neck tshirt along with a leather jacket, he stood at the bar area looking for Alexandria.

"Hey there," a beautiful blond said as she approached.

Loki smiled, assuming he'd get more information from this lovely creature using his charms. "Hello there."

"I'm Gen," she introduced herself "I haven't seen you around before. Do you work for SHIELD?"

Loki gave a half grin. "Afraid not."

Gen smiled "You seem a bit lost. Can I help you with something?"

Jackpot, he thought. "Actually, I am looking for someone..Alexandria…"

"Alex?" Gen asked raising her eyebrow, frowning "Well that's easy..find Barton and you'll find Lex."

"Barton?" he asked.

Gen looked around the room and pointed in the direction of the stage where Clint was untangling a microphone. "Up there. Looks like they are fixin to duet."

"Do what?" Loki asked seriously causing Gen to smile.

"Sing," she said as she pointed in the direction of the stage.

The piano made its introduction as Alex counted off the beats, trying not to be nervous.

Finally her queue arrived, she began to sing.

_Picture perfect memories,__  
__Scattered all around the floor.__  
__Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore.__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.__  
__For me it happens all the time.__It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
__Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_.

Alex felt herself begin to relax as Clint's gravelly voice picked up the next verse. He turned to face her and she smiled because she could tell he was a bit nervous.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.__  
__For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk__  
__And I need you now.__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.__Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.__  
__It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
__And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__  
__And I don' know how I can do without, I just need you now.__  
__I just need you now.__  
__Oh baby I need you now._

As the end notes passed, Clint grabbed her hand and they both took a bow to the audiences applause. Before exiting the stage, Clint gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A gesture that would have made Alex wild in the past but now all it was give her a warm friendly feeling.

* * *

Loki recognized Barton from their previous shopping trip. Even though she had never actually admitted it, Loki knew that Alexandria had feelings for the man. Their easy manner on the stage and the familiarity that they performed together made it obvious that they shared intimacy. When Barton hugged and kissed her, it cause him to feel sick and light headed. He should never have followed her..he should never have even dared to think he might want her. Everything he ever wanted always belonged to someone else.


	27. Realize

**Realize –Colbie Caillat**

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now  
_

Alex cracked open her eyes and winced as the morning light stabbed her corneas. Pain squeezed her forehead and she felt like she'd eaten socks. She turned to feel a body next to hers in the bed. Panic engulfed her as she mentally assessed her situation.

Clothes, she thought, Yes! I still have my clothes on. But who is sleeping next to me?

Slowly she rolled over to see her bedmate. It was Maria..oh yes God, thank you. But how did they end up here? Her memories were vague and she tried to piece them together. Singing with Clint. Beer. Singing with Maria. More beer. Dancing the night away. Extra extra beer. Ugh…she sat up and waited for the pounding to stop. With her eyes half closed, she swung her feet off of the bed and stood. She wandered down the hall to the kitchen.

"Good morning Sunshine," the male voice boomed. Or at least it sounded like it boomed.

Alex stopped and peered at the half naked man standing in Maria's kitchen. "What are you doing here?

"I'm eating breakfast." Captain Steve Rogers said raising his bowl to show her.

"No..I mean…why are you eating breakfast here?" she scowled.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember." He said proudly "I was the designated driver. Neither of you ladies were in any condition to drive."

It was too bad she was hung over and her eyes hurt because she really couldn't appreciate his developed chest or each muscle of his six-pack.

He lifted his spoon and took a bite "You look terrible."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Gee, what happened to your perfect manners?"

"Want some granola?" he asked politely.

"Maybe." She moved past him and grabbed a Coke out of the refrigerator. There was nothing like a sugary cola to help with a hangover. Unless it was a Quarter Pounder with cheese. Hangover heaven. She took a long sip of her Coke.

"Where is Maria?" Steve asked and Alex had a vague memory of Maria and Steve making out. He must have been too much of a gentleman to try to sleep with her on the first date.

"Bed." She mumbled as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and joined him at the table. They chewed in relative silence, the need to make conversation not pressing upon them. It made her think of the first time, she'd had breakfast with Loki. She felt the overwhelming need to talk to him, not because of uncomfortable silence but because she wanted to talk to engage him, to find out what made him tick. A lot of good that had done her.

After awhile, they heard Maria moan loudly as she moved down the hall toward them.

"Damn you, Alex," she croaked "I haven't been this hung over since they last time you visited." She shuffled to the table and sat down. "Did you make coffee?"

Alex shook her head and handed Maria the can of Coke.

"I did." Steve got up and poured her a cup.

"We're getting too old for this,"Maria whined.

Steve set the coffee in front of Maria, then returned to his place across the table. "You gals did have quite a few beers last night," he offered

"You're not allowed to talk about beer for at least two days," Maria said sipping from the cup.

"Yes m'am," Steve said in his best mannered voice and flashing an 100 megawatt smile.

"Not now, Steve," Maria said seriously as she set down her cup "Where is your shirt?"

Steve looked embarrassed and the tips of his ears turned red. "Um, you're wearing it."

Maria looked down at herself and was surprised when she realized she was wearing Steve's blue and white checked button down. "Oh… My…God."

Alex smiled. She wondered if Maria remembered sucking face with the good Captain. She wondered if kissing Steve gave Maria the same tingles that Alex felt kissing Loki. At least Rogers would never describe their make out session as a nightmare.

Alex quickly picked up her bowl and placed it in the sink, already tuning the others out.

"Where are you going?" Maria called to her as she went down the hallway.

Alex picked up her jeans from the floor. "To call cab. So I can get back to Stark Mansion."


	28. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game – Chris Isaak**

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

Alex returned to the mansion late the next afternoon but Loki was nowhere in sight. He had locked himself in his room and the cell phone she'd left him was discarded on the kitchen counter.. She didn't know if he was mad at her because he still thought she had assaulted him or because she left without much of a goodbye. She felt bad about it but she was so embarrassed of everything that had occurred.

She took a swim in the heated pool hoping the sound of her splashing around would coax him out. She made dinner but he didn't answer the knock on his door. Yeah he was definitely mad. After taking a shower and putting her pajamas on, she decided to spend some time checking out Stark's library. She hadn't really gotten a chance to sit and read since she'd been there.

She was surprised to find Loki sitting in one of the oversized reading chairs with a book in hand.

"Geez, you scared me. What are you doing in here?"

He didn't lift his eyes to meet hers "The same thing you are hoping to do, I assume."

"Oh." She said dumbly "Have you been in here all day?"

"No." was the terse reply.

"I'm only asking because I've been by your room a few times but you haven't answered."

Still he didn't look at her. The lack of conversation was uncomfortable. She was stunned that just a few days ago this man had his hands all over her…

"Did you have fun?" he asked her nonchalantly.

She looked at him a bit surprised "Um, yeah, it was nice to get away and my best friend had a birthday party."

"I am aware," he said cryptically

"Really? How did you know?"

"Do you think you are the only one that can come and go as you please? I'm a God..I can go anywhere I want without being noticed," he smirked.

"Really? Wanna tell me how you managed to slip by the agents?" she asked

"No actually I don't."

She sighed "Ok you're mad about something. Do you want to tell me what it is or do we wanna sit here and have a pissy guessing game all night?"

"Did he touch you? The archer?" he asked pointedly

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me..it doesn't suit you."

"Ok..I'm thoroughly confused."

"I SAW you" he accused "You two were practically undressing each other on the stage."

"You have no idea what you are talking about..AGAIN. We were just..singing..but come to think of it, actually it's none of your business. Besides, I have to say it was great spending time with a man who actually likes me and is charming and funny…and warm." She lifted her chin and deliberately taunted him.

Her last word exploded something in him. She watched in fascination as he changed right before her eyes. His clear eyes glittered dangerously., his jaw clenched and his body tensed. He stood and in two large strides he was in front of her. His hands lifted until they grasped her upper arms. He looked like he was ready to shake her… or do something completely irrational.

Her body lit up like electrical current. Her lips parted to take in breath and she waited.

"Do you need someone that badly, Alexandria?" His mocking tone raked over her. He lowered his head so his mouth stopped inches from hers. With slow purpose, his hands moved from her arms and upward to circle her neck. Linking his fingers around the sensitive flesh, his thumbs tipped her head up so he clearly spotted the wildly beating pulse in her neck. He watched her face while he continued the torture by tracing the line of her collarbone, the slope of her shoulders. Then moved lower. Both palms slid down her front and cupped her breasts. Excitement danced over her nerve endings. Her muscles softened and grew weak. His thumbs grated her nipples and a low groan rose from deep in her throat. He made a low murmur of satisfaction as he continued the stroking and teasing motions. She felt him harden, rise and press against her stomach.

"Maybe I should just give you what you need so badly," he thrust his hips against hers and she shook in response. His hands slipped under her top and he met her warm willing flesh. "Maybe if I just took you now, then I could burn the memory of Clint Barton out of your mind." Her stomach fluttered as his talented fingers plucked at her nipples and stroked her, his motions gentle and tender even as his words stung.

She trembled before him, a bundling mass of emotion and sensation but her mind stayed icy clear. The truth of his actions forced her to play out her winning hand. Letting him win this battle, no matter how much she wanted to, would weaken her. He was going to kiss her. Right here, right now. He'd give her so much pleasure she'd beg for more and he would leave her pride and sanity shredded. He wanted her for one reason-his power and manhood had been threatened by what he thought she felt for Clint and he wanted them back. He didn't want her. If she knew he did really want her, maybe she'd….No..stop thinking that way.

So Alex gathered up the scattered threads of her control and moved closer. She let her lips rest a bare inch from his, holding his green eyed gaze. His breath rushed over her mouth.

"No thank you." She whispered. She pulled his hands off of her gently. "We probably just need to stick to our Doctor/patient relationship. Good night."

She turned her back on him and walked through the door.


	29. Misery

**Misery – Maroon 5**

_Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,__  
It's what I didn't show  
_

Loki's hands hung at his sides, empty. For one moment, he'd been filled with her, her curves, her scent, her heat. Now he stood in the middle of the room alone. A Norse god in the middle of a library with a hard on and no relief in sight. Amazed at his ridiculous predicament, he could see that he'd handled the situation wrong.

He'd followed her after she left the mansion. He'd kept watch in the distance as she reported to SHIELD headquarters. He'd followed close behind as she joined her friends for festivities. She smiled, flirted and engaged in merrymaking. He didn't know why that upset him so. Did he really believe she didn't have much of a life outside the mansion doors?

And seeing her with Barton…a slow easy anger rose up in him. The heat started at his feet and traveled to his stomach, his chest and finally settled like a hot band around his head.

Her hand rested on the man's arm briefly. He must've have been quite amusing, because she threw her head back and laughed, her cheeks flushed and rosy. Her full lips had gleamed under the flickering lights of the bar.

But the worst was when she smiled at him. It was a dazzling, bewitching come hither smiled that told the man on the receiving end that he was everything she was looking for, everything she wanted. A smile that gave a man countless dreams of her and haunted his waking hours. Loki had never seen that smiled directed at him and something crazy exploded inside him.

Loki cursed and picked up the book he'd dropped, placing it back on the shelf. He was ready to go to bed. He stopped at her door, ready to knock but the light was off. He paused for a moment and listened for her breathing. He wondered what she was wearing to bed. Was she lying in bed dreaming of the other man? Or was she thinking about the way he touched her, wanting more as he did?

He walked to his own room. She'd rejected him, like so many others. He didn't know why he'd expected anything different from her, why he expected her to accept him when so many others did not. He shut his bedroom door and forced anymore thoughts of Alexandria from his mind.


	30. Give In To Me

**Thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews and feedback! I love them all!**

* * *

**Give In To Me- Leighton Meester/Garrett Hedlund**

_I'm gonna wear you down__  
I'm gonna make you see__  
I'm gonna get to you__  
You're gonna give in to me__  
I'm gonna start a fire__  
You're gonna feel the heat__  
I'm gonna burn for you__  
You're gonna melt for me__  
Cmon, Cmon__  
Into My Arms__  
Cmon, Cmon__  
Give in to me_

Alex was confused on what just happened. Not that Loki had reacted that way but that she'd been able to tear herself away. If it weren't for her damn brain, she would have had sex with him. Right there in Tony Stark's library. There wasn't a doubt in her mind about that and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it would have been good. Really really good.

Scream at the top of her lungs, rock the gates of Valhalla and beg him not to stop good.

She didn't know what it was about him, other than his gorgeous green eyes and beautiful Michelangelo carved physique. Other than the touch of his skilled hands and mouth, that made her forget everything. Forget her ethics and plans and who she was and how much she'd wanted to get away. He was just different. Something in the way he looked at her sometimes. Not as if he wanted her, but as if he needed her. It surrounded him like some sort of hot magnetic force and drew her in and drained her brain. It made her all raw nerve endings and warm urges. She worried that getting through the last days of her assignment were going to be pure torture.

But she needn't have worried. The next day, Loki returned to his previous pattern of behavior and ignored her. He ignored her the day after that too. In fact, over the course of the next week, the only real time he talked to her was to answer her medical questions. And on the rare occasions, he did choose to speak to her, he was extremely polite. It was enough to make her want to slap him on the arm and beg him to insult her clothes or hair.

Perversely, the less attention he paid to her, the more attention she paid to him. The more he ignored her, the more things she noticed about him. Like the way his voice sounded like a sweet lullaby when he read aloud.

She noticed the way he smelled. Like some lethally good combination of soap, deodorant and skin. And she noticed the way he walked. He no longer wore his splint and he'd moved easier on his leg. Strides seemed smoother. She noticed he seemed more comfortable and that pain didn't bracket his mouth anymore.

And with everything she noticed about him, he didn't seem to notice much about her. She didn't comb her hair for a couple of days straight as bait, all to no avail. It was like the times he'd touched her never happened.

Yet…yet there were a few times when she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. But then she'd blink and it would be gone and she'd wondered if she was crazy.

"Hey," she said as she walked into the living room where he stood staring at the winter weather.

"Hello," he said formally not turning.

"It's chilly outside. We'll have a White Christmas," she said coming to stand next to him.

"If I knew what that was, I would probably be more impressed," he replied simply.

"I'm getting kinda stir crazy. Why don't we sneak out Stark's car and go get a Christmas tree? I can explain to you what it is on the way."

He didn't move. "I thought we had been relegated to remain here."

She smiled, an invitation for him to do the same. "Let's be rebels."

He didn't accept. "I'd rather stay here."

"Aren't you tired of being stuck here?" she blurted as she moved toward couch.

"I have nowhere else to go," his statement was filled with overwhelming sadness.

She felt a pang in her heart for his sorrow, not sure of what to say.

"Besides, I'm not properly dressed for an outing in this weather," he added.

"Seriously? You can change your clothes to anything you want to wear. Swizzle up something warm and let's get outta here," she said.

"No."

Alex was exasperated "Why are you being so difficult? Is it because…"

"I just don't want to venture out right now. I am the patient, you are the Doctor, the guardian, remember? It is your job to obey my wishes and not the other way around," he answered firmly turning his head slightly to throw the comments back at her before returning his attention back towards the window.

"Really?" she said exasperated "I'm here to do your bidding?"

"Certainly. That is your _assignment_."

"Ugh, you are so frustrating," she cried "One minute you're all over me and then you act like a total dick. Seriously, you have problems."

"And your complaining has grown tiresome. If you wish to leave, then do so. I will not attempt to leave here," he said with a dismissive tone.

"I am soooo done here," she complained, balling her fists.

He turned from the window, towards her and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Then go."

She blinked at his expression and took a step back. "You are driving me crazy. One minute, you like me, the next, you hate me. Just make up your damn mind."

Loki looked into her amethyst eyes and something broke. He walked toward her with a steady slowness, no hint of any injury in his gait. She was so mesmerized that she slowly moved back with every footstep he took forward. Her back slammed against the wall when he reached her. Slowly he splayed his palms flat against the wall on either side of her head. His long, lean body caged hers. His wide stance trapped her between his legs.

He bent over and directed his words against her lips. "You want me to make up my mind. Are you sure you can handle that?"

Good lord, Alex what have you gotten yourself into, she thought. Her entire body stiffened. "I could handle anything you've got…unfortunately for you, however, I'm not interested in you like that." The wildly beating pulse in her neck contradicted her words.

"Try again," he said softly, his green eyes searching her purple ones intently.

"Save your head games for someone else,"she said hoarsely.

"You want me. Why don't you just admit it?"

Anger stirred from her in waves. She was in the same position he had her in the library. It was all a game to him. "I don't want you."

For a brief second sorrow flashed in his expression but then his face smoothed and she could have almost swore she imagined it.

He closed the distance another tight inch. Her breasts pressed against his chest, begging to be freed from her red sweater. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her natural scent swamped his senses. He grew hard and her eyes widened as his full length throbbed against her leg in demand.

Pure shock registered on her face as he removed one hand from the wall to grasp her chin with a firm grip. "Prove it."

Before she could respond, he stamped his mouth over hers, not giving her a chance to think or back off or push him away.

She grabbed for his shoulders and made a little moan deep in her throat.

Then she exploded.

Alex reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair, holding his head as she kissed him back and met demand with demand. Her hips rose up to thrust against him and his taste and smell invaded her senses like a drug.

Her skin burned as all the pent up desire she'd buried deep burst out. She was ravenous for his taste, for him to use his magic to remove her clothes and take her right there against the wall.

An alarm bell rang in her head and cut through the mist of sexual fog. She remembered the last time they were interrupted by the doorbell. If it happened again, her might calmly step away with another insult about how being so close to her was a nightmare.

This thought skated along the edges of her mind, until she dragged her mouth from his and yanked the hair at the nape of his neck.

His head shot up. He blinked as if coming from a long sleep and she caught the question held in his green eyes. Alex made herself say the one thing that could put a damper on the mood. "I don't think this is a good idea."

She held her breath and waited for him to step back, waiting for the fog to clear from his mind, waited for him to agree. She got her second shock of the day when he smiled down at her-a dangerous masculine smile that promised unspoken pleasures and raw, hungry sex.

"I don't care."

He held her gaze as he intertwined his fingers with hers, pulling her up the stairs, heading straight for his bedroom.

He kissed her softly as they reached the bed and he lifted his hand. She knew the magic was coming.

She grabbed his hand and whispered "No, let me." She reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it slowly over his head. She touched the planes of his chest softly exploring every inch of his skin. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation as he felt the her brush her lips. She reached for the button of his jeans and unzipped his zipper. He helped her by kicking off his pants in one swift motion. All lean sinewy muscles, trim hips and hard thighs and an erection that stood proudly between his legs, hidden by his black boxers. She lay back in the bed as he moved forward to settle against her.

"Your turn." His voice scraped like sandpaper over her ears, one side rough, the other smooth. He reached behind her pulling her scarlet sweater over her head. His long fingers unfastened the center clasp and hooked underneath her bra straps pulling them down slowly. Her heart pounded so loud she knew he could hear it. air rushed over her skin as his gaze took in every inch of her body. His gaze was drawn to the long silvery scar on her shoulder. He traced it lightly, eliciting a small moan from her. He gently kissed a trail down her belly. He stopped and studied every inch of her nakedness with a silent intensity that unnerved her, until she longed to say something but the words died in her throat.

After unbuttoning her jeans, his hands settled on her hips. He grasped the fabric at both sides and began to work them down over her thighs, calves and tossed them to the floor.

Their breaths rose and fell together in an uneven rhythm. She could feel the heat between her thighs covered only by the red underwear she pulled on with no one in mind but herself. But now Loki focused his attention in that direction, still saying nothing, studying her, his thumb lightly brushing the line of her panties and she held her breath and waited. As if he had all the time in the world, he began to play with the elastic band as if testing its strength. Alex's entire focus shrank to those five fingers and the slow torture they bestowed. He explored the crease at her thighs, then traced an invisible line down the center of her body. He watched every reaction in silence, as if she were his love slave and he was a king used to obedience.

Her temper exploded with sheer frustration. "Damn it, are you going to sit there and look at me all night or are you going to _do_ something?"

He gave a low chuckle as her full lower lip twitched in a pout. He hooked one leg around hers and moved over her in one swift motion. Hip to hip, thigh to thigh, every muscle pressed against hers. He dipped his mouth and nipped at her earlobe, teased the tip of his tongue against the shell of her ear, then blew out a warm stream of breath.

She jumped.

He laughed and whispered against her temple. "I intend on doing something. It's just I've thought about looking at you for so long, I figured I'd indulge. But it looks like you also have a temper in bed, so I'll move along."

"Loki."

"Not now Alexandria," he scolded "I'm busy."

He covered her lips with his and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. She arched like a bow, as she held on and kissed him back, drowning in his taste. He parted her legs and tortured her with promises of his hands and his penis, until she became crazed with need. Her pride and logic were gone and all that remained was an ache to have him inside her.

His mouth moved on her breasts, sucked her nipples and nipped with his teeth. His fingers stroked her belly and hips and hooked under the lace to play, one long index finger moving underneath to test her, covered with moisture as she cried for more.

He slide off her panties and plunged a finger deep inside, then added another, just giving her a taste of it until…

She cried out and her hips bucked as she climaxed. Her body shook with pleasure as he shed his briefs. He slid back up her body and interlaced all ten fingers with hers, raising her arms above her head. Their joined hands pressed deep into the pillows.

Alex blinked, dazed by the endless depths of his eyes, a deep emerald green that held an array of secrets and a gleam of tenderness she'd never seen before.

He pressed against her, seeking entry. Liquid warmth rushed out to ease his welcome and she lifted her hips to take him. He pressed an inch, then another. Her body tightened around him and she panicked. If his happened, she was compromised in more ways than one. She was risking it all, everything she had for this moment. Was it worth it? After this was all said and done, she'd belong to him but he could never belong to her.

He paused, almost as if he sensed her emotions. "Darling, look at me. Tell me. Shall I stop?"

She shuddered with pure need, turning her head. She closed her eyes as she felt him retreat an inch. "No..I just…I need-"

"Tell me," he pleaded, searching her eyes.

She could feel the beginning of tears sting to her eyes but she would not allow them to fall. "I want you to want me..not just..because I'm here, but because you…care…"

He closed his eyes and bent to kiss her tenderly. And when he opened them and looked into hers, her breath caught as he finally let her in, let her see it all and gave her what she needed. The truth.

"I don't want anyone else. I don't dream about anybody else. Only you."

She cried out as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. Her body opened and accepted him and demanded more. His fingers gripped hers and pressed harder into the pillows as he began to move, slowly at first, joining her to the rhythm. It was a raw combining of needs, rough and primitive. Pleasure broke over her in waves and she heard him cry out as he joined her and in that one moment, they were one.

He rolled so she sprawled on top of him, her cheek against his perfect chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, his hands tracing slow lazy circles on her back. She treasured the peace she felt as she let herself go. She was not going to ruin the moment by overthinking it.


	31. Lost In You

**Lost In You – Three Days Grace**

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

_Let me inside, let me get close to you_

_Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

Lying on his bed after the slower second round, Alex drowsily traced circles on his chest "Tell me everything about yourself."

Loki touched her face and then drew an imaginary line along her nose and around her mouth, finally resting his finger on her chin. "You first. You are the mysterious one."

Alex laughed "Hardly."

"You are. You have been a closed book in our time here."

"I've told you plenty."

"Besides your love of squirrels and grapes, nothing of great importance."

"What would you like to know?" she asked

"What would you like to tell me?"

"What don't you already know? I have three sisters. My parents are divorced. I grew up in Texas. I went to college at UT and med school at Johns Hopkins."

"I did not mean those types of things,"he frowned "I'm talking about important things. How you feel about things."

"Things?" she laughed "Or you?"

"Whichever you'd prefer to discuss," he gave a wicked smile

Alex could feel her face turn red.

"Did you know your face becomes a lovely delicious shade of scarlet when you are embarrassed?"

"It does not," she cried as she covered her face.

"Yes it does. It is the same shade you turn when you are aroused...adorable. And yet you have no idea, which makes it more adorable," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her neck, his left hand resting on her hip

"I'm glad it entertains you," she said laughing softly.

"Tell me about your life before you came here," he said rubbing his palm in circles on her belly.

"I've been finishing my residency. No time for anything else really."

"And before that?"

"I was a field agent while I was in med school..SHIELD actually paid the bill for it. I got to be the field medic on many a mission," she said calmly, not sure how much detail she would go into.

"And that is where you received this injury?" he said as he rubbed the silvery scar on her shoulder, leaning closer to brush his lips across it softly.

"Med school? No.."She joked and laughed softly "But yes. I was shot on assignment..because I was stupid."

"I don't believe it. You seem to me to be highly intelligent for a Midgardian," he said giving her a half smile.

She playfully slapped at him "Very funny."

"I am sorry, my pet. I will not interrupt you further.."

She turned on her side and moved closer to him "I was the field medic in Budapest. We were there on a rescue mission…Natasha had been taken during an interrogation that backfired…Clint…you know him..well he was my section leader…and the mission was jeopardized because the foreign intelligence knew we were there to retrieve her... And Phil…well he wanted us to pull out. Clint…he wouldn't leave Natasha…and I… I wouldn't leave Clint…so together we stormed the castle so to speak. Never a good idea by the way, planning an ambush with two people. Two very well trained agents but still only two of us."

Her voice trailed off but he knew better than to speak..waiting for her to finish her story at her own pace. "I found her first..she was being held in the farthest corner of the compound…I almost…."

He turned to face her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She smiled at him gently and continued "I almost left her. I thought..maybe if she was out of the picture..Clint would…well that was just stupid..I got about fifteen steps before I realized it was crazy…I went back."

"You saved her?" he asked

"I found her. If I had done it when I was supposed to, we wouldn't have had the crossfire. I was hit and she wound up having to drag me out. I guess I'm lucky she wasn't as selfish as I was." She told him.

"You weren't selfish.."

"Yes, I was..I thought if she was out of the picture..Clint would appreciate me…we had been together, he and I…but it didn't mean anything to him. I was just a distraction…For him it was always her…no matter where she returned from, he always went back to her….I guess I realized in that moment that if I really loved him and he loved her, it was only fair to give them a chance. I couldn't make him feel anything for me and I didn't want to win by default. God how stupid all this sounds. I deserved to get shot." She said rolling away from him to face the wall "You know I've never told anyone that I almost left her. I'm so embarrassed. You probably think I'm a monster."

Loki was surprised at her choice of words. Not so long ago he described himself the same way to Odin. "I don't think you're a monster," he said pulling her back toward his chest. She stiffened slightly at first but eventually settled into him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

"Tell me about your home.. …about your family..your childhood," she asked, as she turned to face him, wanting to see his beautiful face.

"I lived in the Asgardian palace..I was a Prince..before…" He paused and it was her turn to wait "My mother Frigga is beautiful and kind. She raised me as her own, even though I am…adopted." He paused to digest that admission but his mind would not settle on the negative. Instead he remembered running through the palace halls chasing Thor and Sif who could run faster. He slipped and watched them moving farther away, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes. Frigga moved quickly to pick him up. She nuzzled him softly as she patted him on his bottom and sent him on his way. A memory that long had faded in his hate and anger at Odin. The memory was proof that his whole life had not been bad. He'd simply chosen to see it that way. "Thor…is my…brother. But you know that from his time here. We have a complicated relationship."

She smiled a knowing smile. "Sibling rivalry."

He felt his chest tighten with defensiveness "The Golden son..favourite of Odin…future King of Asgard."

He felt the familiar cold jealousy again. She sensed his withdrawal and pulled his hand towards her chest, intertwining his long fingers with hers. "Tell me about your love life."

"About my love life?" he laughed huskily "Even in Asgard we know better than to discuss our past lovers with our current."

"Ah but I have told you my innermost secrets..it's your turn…Have you ever been in love?" Alex asked curiously.

"I have had what you would call two real relationships in my life..Astrid and Sigyn," he replied quietly and Alex wasn't sure whether he was waiting for her explode or if he was showing deference.

"Tell me about Astrid."

"I was very young in years and she was my first mate," he replied with an even tone in his voice.

Alex considered how to proceed. Everyone knows you shouldn't discuss exes with fledgling relationships, even though you are dying to know. But compared to the fact that this man was a SHIELD prisoner, ex-girlfriends were an innocuous topic. The normal rules didn't apply to this man…they'd might never apply to him.

"And Sigyn? Were you in love with her?" For some reason, Alex needed to know.

He rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling, concentrating. "I was not in love with Astrid. But yes with Sigyn."

"Why not with Astrid?" Alex asked wanting to hear why he didn't love her first.

"She was a lovely maiden. As sweet as they come but her true heart belonged to my brother. As many did…do, I mean in Asgard," He said with a sad bitternemess. Alex felt the need to comfort him and she moved closers and gently rubbed her hand across his chest. Her touch seemed to calm him a bit.

He laughed, a hoarse sound."Of course, I was but a child, how deeply can you feel for someone at that age?"

"And Sigyn…you loved her?" she pressed, although she knew she shouldn't.

He sighed tiredly "Yes. I loved her very much. But that wasn't going to work. She reveled in being married to the crown Prince of Asgard and when she discovered I was of Jotunheim birth, she rethought her feelings. Of course she said she would always be faithful but it was not because she loved me any longer but more out of a sense of duty. "

"Is she married now?" Alex asked curiously.

"She is married…yes," he whispered hoarsely. To me, he added in his mind but knew better than to speak it aloud.

Alex shivered unconsciously.

"You are cold?" he asked pulling her into his embrace rubbing the scar on her shoulder again, wishing he could remove it and any pain she experienced. He wanted to make her whole.

"I'm always cold when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous, little one? Are you afraid?" he asked as he rolled her over to where his body was hovering over hers.

"Do I have a reason to be afraid of you?" She asked as she smiled and touched his beautiful face with her hand, pushing strands of his soft black hair behind his ear.

Loki leaned over to kiss her..first gently, then roughly, nipping her lip, drawing a bit of blood in the process, before pulling back. It was erotic and painful at the same time.

"You should be afraid. I am the monster mother's tell their children about at night," he said with a sad smile on his face.

"I don't think you are any more of a monster than I am."

"One so lovely could never be accused of being a monster," he said running his fingers through her soft hair.

"That statement definitely applies to you as well," she smiled, licking her lips..an invitation.

He lowered himself on top of her kissing her softly "You see through the monster, and for that you shall be rewarded."


	32. Heart Don't Fall Now

**Heart Don't Fall Now – Sawyer Brown**

_Here she comes again, but me and you  
We're gonna close the door  
We won't her in, we're not gonna do it, like we've done before  
Stay here with me, keep a steady beat  
But not too loud, she might be listening  
Oh heart, don't fall now  
If you do I might never bring you back around  
Heart take it slow, don't let her know__  
Just how much we really need her now  
Heart, don't fall now_

Loki inched out of bed, careful not to wake Alexandria and padded naked into the bathroom where he pulled on sweats and a tank top. He supposed he could have used magic to dress himself, but after the previous night, he found it nice to observe the simple human function. His mind drifted to when Alexandria mentioned that the simple act of undressing each other could be pleasurable and his lips curved in a smile as he considered that she was correct. He went down the stairs and started the coffee, pausing to watch the sun struggle up over the gray clouds.

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and tried to think rationally. He sure hadn't thought last night. Not that he had any regrets. Surprise flickered through him at the realization. He'd wanted her for a long time and last night proved why. Everything was different with her. The way her body fit his, the way her pleasure satisfied him. He loved the way she looked into his eyes and dragged her nails over his back as she experienced multiple orgasms. He loved the way she screamed his name. They had reached for each other many times through the hours, their hunger insatiable. But it wasn't just the physical that made the encounter so mind blowing. It was the other connections to her mind and her soul. The way she let him see her vulnerability, the way she let him in when they were in no position to make any promises to each other. No words spoken about where it all would lead or what it would cost them.

That scared the Hel out of him.

He poured a mug of the steaming brew and took a moment in the kitchen to gather his thoughts. They needed to talk. Their relationship had reached a fork in the road and after the last hours in her company, he didn't know if he could turn back. His original plan had been to seek revenge…on his father, on his brother…to take over Earth with the help of the Chitauri in exchange for the Tesseract. His feelings for Alexandria would complicate that plan. Was it still possible that he could plan the takeover of her planet without upsetting her? Would it destroy everything she felt for him? Everything he felt for her? He couldn't deny that he had feelings for her, some desire, some friendship. Along with other elements that he wasn't able to name. But was she worth disgarding his lifelong plan of taking what he felt was rightfully his?

He sighed. He supposed at the end of the day, he still intended to proceed with his plans. There was really no other option. If he revoked his offer of assistance, Thanos would surely put a price on his head and most likely Alexandria's. SHIELD would not let him blend into the population. He was a technically an Alien..a Norse God that they would try to use until they destroyed him. They would never allow him to just exist. So it was not as if marriage or children or a normal life on Midgard was in his future. The thought made him sad.

Luckily, Loki had learned never to dwell on the things he could never have. If he did that then he'd be consistently depressed. Instead he turned to the bright side of the situation. At least for now, they could enjoy each other instead of fighting the attraction. He was positive Alexandria would be able to handle it. She knew him, knew he wasn't in a position to make a commitment, even if his feelings delved deeper than a casual roll in the hay.

Yes they'd explore the intense crazy attraction for as long as they could. It would be crazy for them not to grab the opportunity. Satisfied with his logic, he poured her a cup of coffee and started up the stairs.


	33. I'd Lie

**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

_He'll never fall in love__  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And I could tell you__  
His favorite color's green__  
He likes to argue__  
Born on the seventeenth__  
His sister's beautiful__  
He has his father's eyes__  
And if you ask me if I love him...__  
I'd lie_

Alex mushed her face deep into the pillow as the reality of the situation hit her like a freight train.

She'd slept with the God of Mischief.

Not once. Not twice. But at least three times. Too many to term it a crazy mistake. And too wildly intense to chalk it up to a one nighter.

My God, she'd never be able to keep her hands off of him again.

She groaned and forced herself to look at the situation with some neutrality. Hard to do when her thighs ached and the scent of sex clung to the sheets. She still tasted him on her tongue, still felt the imprint of his fingers on her body. How could she possibly be expected to move on and pretend like last night never mattered?

She couldn't. Therefore she needed a new plan.

She sighed deeply and tried to analyze her emotions with the coldness of a surgeon making the first cut. Yes, she knew she was compromised. She couldn't rationally fulfill her assignment without bias. She should call Phil immediately and request to be removed. But on the other hand, she wasn't ready to give up what she felt for him, what they had experienced last night. What if they just continued to have sex for the short time she had left with him? Could she handle it?

They wanted each other. She believed his desire for her now; his body clearly told her what they had both been trying to deny for weeks. Last night had been much more than sex, but a strange commingling of friendship and respect and need. She'd told him things that she never dared to say aloud before and he didn't judge her. Maybe perhaps, she could even say that she lo…

No. She slammed the barrier down on _that_ scary thought and moved on.

Okay, so what if she suggested they continue to sleep together until their time was up? They'd maintain a friendship and put an end to the sexual tension that had frustrated them both. Yes, her deepening feelings for him terrified her. Yes, she may get her heart broken when he was taken away. But she knew him, she knew what to expect. She knew he was so hung up on his rotten upbringing that no woman would ever be able to earn his trust, let alone his heart.

She didn't have false expectations. She ached to take a risk. She wanted him in her bed, wanted to take what she could for this short time and at least have the memories. She was safe because she had no illusions. Her gut lurched at her last thought but she ignored the warning.

Then the door opened.


	34. If You're Not the One

**If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now_

Loki hesitated at the door, coffee mug in hand. A faint blush stained her cheeks at his intense stare and she casually slid one naked leg under the barrier of the covers and rolled to her side.

"Hey."

"Hey," she repeated. An awkward silence beat around them in the typical morning-after episode. Alex motioned toward the coffee. "For me?"

"Oh yes." He moved toward her and sat on the edge of the bed. He handed her the mug, watching as she took an appreciative sniff of the rich Colombian roast. She sighed with pleasure after a taste.

"Good?"

"Perfect. I love strong coffee."

His lower lip twitched. "I figured." He didn't say anything for a while as she drank. He seemed to wait for an opening but Alex figured he couldn't ask her if she slept well, since they had hardly closed their eyes.

She took the opportunity to really look at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She blinked as she watched a lock of his hair that had slipped over his forehead. She noticed he kept his attention on her face rather than the sheet that she had allowed to fall from her breasts.

"Fine. My muscles are a bit sore, though. And I need a hot shower."

"Yes," he said staring intently " A shower."

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked

"Breakfast?" he repeated

She smiled as she placed the mug on the night stand and resumed her lying position. "I'll cook something once I get dressed. Then we can figure out what we should do today."

His eyebrow rose in question. "Cook?"

She propped her head up with one hand and studied him. He swallowed hard and tightened his jaw as if desperately trying to pay attention to her words instead of her half exposed body.

"Well I'll try to," Alex held back a laugh. "So are we going to talk about last night?"

That brought him back to Earth as he nodded. When she remained quiet, he seemed forced to respond with something. "Last night was good."

She propped herself up. The sheet fell and stayed put around her waist. Bare breasted, she leaned on one elbow. "Just good?"

"No, no, it was great." He paused. "Really great."

When he didn't respond any further, she pressed on. "I'm glad. I've been thinking about us and where we go from here. I mean, we can move on and decide not to sleep together again. Keep things less complicated, right?"

His head bobbed up and down as he glanced at her breasts. "Right."

"Or we can continue."

"Continue?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"To have sex."

"I see."

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

Alex wondered if his mind had fizzled or if all the blood really did leave a man's head to go somewhere else. One quick glance confirmed her suspicions.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What was the question?"

"Nevermind," she said exasperated.

He chuckled at her pout. "Alexandria?"

She looked at him surprised "Yeah?"

"I vote for sex."

One moment she was enjoying the slow torture, the next he'd pinned her down, climbed on top of her naked body and moved up to meet her mouth.

The kiss was a hot morning welcome. His lips devoured hers. His hands pulled the sheet away from her body so he could stroke and arouse, building the heat with quick, efficient motions until a moan escaped her and she parted her thighs.

He couldn't take much more. He yanked down his sweatpants, pressed his palms on the inside of her thighs and took her.

She gasped, dug her nails into his shoulders and held on.

He punished her for teasing him, bringing her to the very edge and then backing off. He dipped his head and tasted her breasts, licked her nipples.

She tossed her head back and forth on the pillow, reached out and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her, demanding. "Now."

He was not about to surrender his control so easily. "Say please."

She cursed as he took her to the edge again. She internally vowed never to play power games with him, for his retribution was too brutal. She arched her hips with demand but begged in a sweet voice. "Please."

He plunged forward and she rocketed into her climax. Her body clenched in ecstasy and she held onto him tightly as he followed. Still inside of her, he collapsed and rested his head on the pillow beside her. Their choppy breathing filled the air.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. A tiny flare of fear stirred to life as she lay in his arms. After one night, her body welcomed him as her other half. Alex wasn't one to casually dive into sexual encounters. She was the type who fell in love, fell hard and dreamed of happily ever after.

But there were no fairy tale endings with Loki. It was a clear cut fact. She needed to remember this limitation every day, especially after sex. Separate the physical from the emotional. Keep her heart in a tower so high and so strong, even Rapunzel would never have escape. Enjoy herself and have a bit of friendship and then walk away.

Sure. No problem.

Her heart screamed LIAR, but she ignored it.


	35. Conspiracy

**Conspiracy - Paramore**

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us__  
__And they'll find out why we don't trust them__  
__Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you__  
__I need to know why we don't trust them__  
__Explain to me this conspiracy against me__  
__And tell me how I've lost my power_

"Prince of Asgard, our preparations are almost complete."

Loki looked out to the universe passing. He hated these dreams..he knew he was betraying everything good that existed in his soul.

"Earth in exchange for the Tesseract. The Chitauri are preparing for the invasion."

"The humans will not put up a fight," Loki said continuing to watch the Earth pass before dark asteroid where they stood. "They are weak."

"They are coming soon to question you. It is time for you to leave."

"I am not quite ready to depart just yet," he replied sadly.

"Your thoughts betray you, Asgardian."

Loki turned to face the Chitauri commander "I am sure they don't."

"You care for the human. She will be a liability to our plans. She must be removed from your sight."

Loki stepped forward to meet the commander eye to eye, his green eyes glittering dangerously "If you touch one hair on her head, you will be sorry.."

"You have no power here, Asgardian. If I find that this _woman_ jeopardizes our plan in any way, I will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to obtain the Tesseract."

"And I am telling you, that if you harm her in anyway, you will never find it and I will personally rip out your heart with my bare hands."

"You are a fool…it is no wonder you failed in Asgard. Your sentiment ruins you. It will always be your undoing."

Loki spun back to face the Earth again. "Just finish your planning. She is of no importance to me. I will take care of the situation myself. "

At those words, Loki startled himself to consciousness. Staring up at the ceiling, he knew that his time in Midgard was short. He turned to see a sleeping Alexandria. She was facing the wall but she made it a point to hook her ankle with his. Now that the initial barrier had been broken, she always seemed to be touching him. Already he was used to her sharing his bed. It was as if she'd belonged there all along. He thought of waking her..he needed to talk to her..to her hear her voice, see her eyes. He needed her to understand that he cared about her in the only way he could. He needed her to know he was grateful for her being with him. He needed her to forgive him for what he was about to do to her planet.

But most of all, he just needed her.


	36. Poison

**Poison – Alice Cooper**

_Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill._

Amora rushed to the chamber room where Thanos and the Chitauri had assembled. It had been dangerous for her to leave Asgardian while Freyja was present and would be looking for her but her urgent presence had been demanded.

"You do realize that I could be killed for treason if I am caught?" she complained as she walked in. "I cannot drop what I'm doing just because you boys can't have a party without a babysitter."

"Mind your tone, woman," Thanos replied "Or it will not be a member of the house of Odin that will end your measely existence."

She bristled. "If I am discovered before preparations are complete then you will never get your hands on the Tesseract. Odin and Thor will personally march into Midgard to retrieve it."

"That is none of our concern. That is a detail you are required to deal with as part of our bargain." The Chitauri commander retorted. "If you cannot handle that then we may need to rethink your usefulness to this mission."

"The only details I feel required to deal with," Amora said lifting her hand and using her magic to choke the commander who fell to his knees, both hands trying to pry the imaginary clamp from his throat. "is to get rid of piece of…"

"ENOUGH!" Thanos shouted "We have a complication with our plan."

Amora released the commander who keeled over trying to catch his breath. "What complications?"

"Loki." The commander coughed out.

Amora turned to him sharply. "He agreed to give you the Tesseract, did he not?"

Thanos moved closer. "He did, in exchange for Midgard. However, he is engaging in social congress with that human woman."

Amora tried to keep the stunned expression from her face, before smiling alluringly. "Everyone needs a game to play while they are trying to pass the time. That is all she is. A conquest.."

"A distraction!" the commander yelled and Amora had to suppress the urge to continue to torture him.

"She is meaningless." Amora assured Thanos.

"Not to the Prince of Asgard. His feelings could endanger our plans."

"He will discard her as soon as he's done taking what he needs. I swear to it. "

"And if he…loves her?" the commander asked

Amora laughed "His feelings of self loathing and inadequacy run deeper than any emotional attachment he may have to that..that human. And as for love.. Loki is incapable of love. He has never experienced it and probably would not be able to discern what it was even if he could feel it. "

Thanos considered this. "Perhaps we can persuade him easier if we allow him to take the blue scepter?"

Amora nodded "It does have the power to..er…influence him..which would make him easier..to control, shall we say? But I say we use the woman as an advantage. We use her to trigger the fall of Asgard."

"How?" Thanos asked curiously.

Amora lifted her eyebrow and smiled an evil grin "Why we kill her of course..and then we make it look as if Thor and Odin are at fault."


	37. Lady Evil

**Lady Evil – Black Sabbath**

_There's a place just south of Witches' Valley  
Where they say the wind won't blow  
And they only speak in whispers of a name  
There's a lady they say who feeds the darkness  
It eats right from her hand  
With a crying shout she'll search you out  
And freeze you where you stand_

Freyja, the Grand sorceress of Asgard, sat in her solarium flipping the pages of her grimwar. She had found the way to bring the youngest Prince of Asgard home. It would however require the summoning of dark magic, something that Freyja did not particularly enjoy. You could ask for something simple but because of the tempestuous nature of the magic, you most certainly would have to face unexpected consequences. Therein lay the issue. She knew that if she brought this news to Frigga, that the Queen Mother would not hesitate to demand that she perform the spell. But Odin, if she brought the news to the Allfather, she knew he would use be more concerned with the effect it would have on the Kingdom.

"Whatever are you thinking about?" Amora's melodious voice asked from the shadows "You do know if you continue to frown that way, your face will remain in the permanent scowl."

Freyja smiled at her little sister. "I am simply weighing the options of bringing Prince Loki home."

"Odin will never allow it," Amora said as she crossed the room to examine the book Freyja had been reading.

"I agree," Freyja replied nodding "But perhaps Frigga could change his mind. A mother's love is difficult to argue with.

Amora lifted her eyebrow. "Are we sure we want to tell her that there is a way? Perhaps we can just tell her that it is impossible. It would only mean heartache for her if he returned. Odin is bound to punish him for his actions."

"Perhaps the Prince justly deserves punishment," Freyja paused in thought before shrugging. "I cannot judge his actions. I can only provide counsel to the King and Queen and let them do what they will."

Amora nodded in agreement. "This is too much of a burden, my sister. Allow me to take this from you and speak to the King and Queen myself.."

"That is not necessary," Freyja replied rising from her seat. "It is my duty as to the court…"

"My sister, you have done your duty. You said it yourself, the decision is in their hands. I can deliver this news as easily as you can."

Freyja wavered, as she didn't often have volunteers to replace her as the bearer of bad news "Perhaps just this once."

* * *

Amora hurried from the solarium to address the Allfather. She knew in order to make her plan work, she needed the King and Queen to be at odds and she needed it to happen quickly.

As she entered the throne room, she was able to see Odin sitting with one of his trusted counselors. They both looked up as she approached waiting for her to speak.

"Your Majesty," she knelt in deference.

"Rise Amora," Odin gestured with his hand "What news do you bring us?"

Amora rose as told and approached the throne. "My King, I bring tidings from Freyja regarding the spell to return…"

"And?" Odin asked loudly before she could speak Loki's name.

"My King, Freyja advises that the requirement to do so would be to summon the power of Skadi…dark magic.."

"Would she be able to manage it?" he asked firmly.

"It would be a difficult task, and we are unsure of what might happen if we summon enough of the dark forces."

"Would Asgard be in harm's way?"

"You would like my honest opinion, Your Majesty?"

"Of course."

"I believe so. I believe bringing Prince Loki home would cause us grave danger."


	38. King of Pain

**King of Pain – The Police**

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain__  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain.  
I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign__  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain.  
_

Queen Frigga sat at her dressing table brushing her hair when she heard the soft knock on her chamber door.

"Enter," she called out in response.

Odin entered the room looking remorseful and Frigga immediately dropped her brush. "What has happened? Is it Thor?"

Odin was quick to assuage her fears. "No, my dear, it is not Thor."

The color drained from her face "Loki?"

Odin averted his eyes and Frigga placed her hand on her heart. "Is he…"

"No, no," Odin mumbled flustered. "He is alive and well I hear from Heimdall. His time on Midgard seems to be treating him well."

"Then what is wrong?" her tone filled with annoyance.

The King of Asgard cleared his throat "I have spoken with Amora. She brought news from Freyja regarding the spell to bring Loki home."

"Oh," she said quietly, waiting for him to continue. "And? Is it possible?"

"Yes, my Queen. It is possible, however it would require the use of the Skadi."

"Dark Magic," the Queen sighed before turning back to her reflection in this looking glass. She picked up her brush and resumed combing her hair.

Odin waiting patiently for her to comment further but she only continued her brushing. "Yes, dark magic, it would be…"

Frigga slammed her brush down and looked at his reflection in her mirror. "I understand. You do not have to explain any further."

"I do not have to explain what?" he asked.

"You do not have to explain why we cannot bring him home," she said her voice wavering a bit.

"I never said…"

"No,"she said firmly cutting him off "It isn't necessary for you to say anything further. It is Loki. You would not dare risk the safety of the Kingdom for him. If it was Thor, that would be a different story."

"I banished Thor, my own flesh and blood, from Asgard," he retorted.

"With every intention of bringing him home after he learned his lesson. But you would never dream of extending Loki the same courtesy."

"His indiscretions are far greater than his brother's. He tried to destroy Jotunheim. He almost brought war upon our realm. He tried to kill your first born."

Frigga was seething that Odin was right. "Of course, how can I forget? I am constantly reminded whenever his name is uttered of every mistake he has ever made."

"Frigga," Odin said quietly "I am unsure of what is the right action here. I must think of the Kingdom but I must think of my family as well. I am quite conflicted and frightened."

"Frightened?" she asked in surprise "What are you afraid of?"

Odin's voice caught as he took a seat on her bed. "I am afraid of what I will be forced to do as King if I bring Loki home. Asgard will want him punished for everything he's done. I do not think I could bear to do so. He is after all..my son."

Frigga thought she saw a tear form in the corner of Odin's good eye.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "We will lose him, Odin. We will never get him back if we do not bring him home ourselves. By making no effort to bridge the gap, repair the damage, we make every accusation he has ever thought us true."

"I cannot…"

"Then we have nothing further to discuss."


	39. Take Care

**Take Care – Drake/Rihanna**

_If you let me, here's what I'll do__  
__I'll take care of you_

Alex was depressed to wake up one morning as sick as a proverbial dog. She hadn't felt so bad since she was a small child back in Texas.

Loki had settled her into his room into his very large bed and tended to her.

"Uhhhhhhhhh." She moaned with a stuffy nose. "I'm going to die."

"You are not going to die, Alexandria," he said patiently, placing a cool soothing towel on her fevered head.

"I feel like my head is going to explode," she said closing her eyes.

"For a doctor, you have very little faith in your own healing capabilities," he said touching her face with his slender fingers.

"I don't have time to be sick. If Phil finds out…" she replied peeping at him with one eye.

"If he finds out, what?" Loki asked curiously, as he lay down beside her.

"They'll send me home." She said miserably as she took a Kleenex from the box her offered.

"And?" he asked crossing his long legs.

"I'm not ready…"she said

"Not ready to what?" he asked curiously.

"Ugh…you know! You don't have to be so difficult while I'm dying," She pouted.

"I would say you are the one being difficult," he said rolling to his side to look her in the eye.

"Didn't you ever hear that doctor's make the worst patients?" she asked, pull the blanket closer around her shoulders.

"I guess I missed that revelation," he said amused.

"Have you ever been sick?" she asked in a nasal voice.

"Actually I have," he replied "When I was but a child, I was constantly ill. Fevers, aches, chills..I believe you call it 'the flu' here. But knowing what I know now, I do not believe it was actual illness."

"What do you mean?" she sniffed.

"Well, I am not an Asgardian. I am a true Jotun," he said as if this explained it all.

Alex looked at him annoyed. "And?"

"And what?" he said giving her a sideways glance as he picked up the tissue box and handing it over to her.

"How does that explain your illness?" she said pulling a tissue out and wiping her nose

Loki shrugged. "I am from a different realm. I was abandoned during the battle between Asgard and Jotunheim and was brought to the palace by…Thor's father..Odin." His dialog stopped as if he was allowing Alex time to digest the information. She nodded slightly and he continued "Well the climates in Asgard and Jotunheim are quite different. I imagine that my perceived illness was merely a product of my body adjusting to my new surroundings."

"Did it take long?"

"At least until my 15th year. After that, I was quite healthy."

Alex blew her nose. "How old are you anyway?"

It was Loki's turn to blush. In all their time together, she had never thought to ask. "Much older than you by a few centuries at least in your time."

Alex tried to pull herself into a sitting position but she was a bit dizzy. She put her arms out to steady herself. "What?"

"Easy, little one. Do not hurt yourself. Lie back," he soothed trying to coax her back into a lying position.

"Wait, no, you can't spring information like that on me and then expect me to ignore it."

"I know better than that. I knew you would want more information."

"Ok..so explain."

"Time passes differently in Asgard than it does here in Midgard." he offered simply.

"What does that mean?"

"Ah, let me finish," he told her "The days are longer, as are the nights. What might be a single day in Asgard might be a considered two or three days here."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps..but we experience a day and evening just as you do, just longer. I suppose time in each realm is different."

Alex sniffed as she settled back into her bed, appearing to take in all the information. "I have a headache. I want…." She closed her eyes without finishing.

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss on her tangled messy hair. "You have the television and remote. A box of tissues and a romance novel. What else do you want for?"

"I want my mommy," she coughed in a sulky petulant voice.

Loki didn't know how to respond. It seemed to him odd that she would want her mother. Had he been so long detached from the emotional ties of his family? "If I could bring her here, I would," he replied sincerely.

Alex closed her eyes. "Would you bring me some water?"

"Certainly."

After filling a glass from the bathroom sink, he brought it to her. She sipped it carefully and settled back into the bed, snuggling into the crook of his arm, her hand on his chest, closing her eyes.

After a few minutes, she began to snore softly. Loki smiled at the sound. He was surprised that how content he was for the first time. Perhaps this was the feeling that Thor experienced in his time with Jane Foster. There were no complications. No one here knew of his history, his background, his failures as a son, as a person. He could just exist. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	40. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End – Nine Inch Nails**

_We think we've come so far__  
__On all our lies we depend__  
__We see no consequence__  
__This is the beginning of the end._

Alex paced back and forth wearing the carpet thin in her bedroom. Holding the small cellphone to hear ear listening to her mother chatter on and on about the upcoming holiday. Christmas was two days away and Alex was trying to explain why she wouldn't be coming home.

"Well Lexi, I just don't understand why you can't come home?" her mom asked.

Alex cringed at the sound of her childhood nickname. Everyone always wanted to call her by their own version of her name. She especially hated being called Lexi…Take a deep breath, she told her herself, patience, Alex, have patience… "Mom, I've already explained. I can't get away, I have to work."

"Lexi, family is more important than work."

"I know mom but.."

"Well if you know then explain to your bosses. I'm sure they'll understand especially since you haven't been home all year."

"Mom, I work at the hospital," she lied, feeling worse. "People get sick over the holidays. Someone has to stay and take care of them. And I'm a resident..bottom of the food chain. I can't exactly demand days off."

"I guess when you put it that way," her mom replied. "I guess we can just send you your presents."

Alex felt guilty for lying to her mom but the less she knew about her involvement with SHIELD the better. It was better that she thought Alex was spending her Christmas at the hospital alone. If she knew the truth, that Alex worked for a secret government agency that required her to nurse a handsome Alien back to health and then jump into bed with him…only God knows what she'd say.

Loki walked in the room, his eyebrow arched in question. He'd been looking for her and was curious about what he had overheard of her conversation. Alex observed that he had finally gotten the hang of a human wardrobe. His green vneck tshirt was made of cotton so thin she could practically see his beautiful chest through it. His dark jeans hung just right on his hips. He was bare foot, a detail that made him appear more human than Norse God. He walked over behind her, slinking arm around her waist as he pulled her towards his chest.

"Yes mom. I know," she said closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his breath on her ear.

"Ok if I have time, I'll stop in and see Aunt Karen. Ok, ok…ok mom..I know. Soon. I promise. Soon."

Loki smiled at the possibilities of what Alex was being told.

"Yes m'am. I know. OK. Seriously I have to go. I love you too. Goodbye."

Pressing the End call button, she threw her phone onto the bed as she heard him chuckle in her ear.

"I'm glad you found that amusing."

Resting his chin on the top of her head, he murmured "I'm only amused that you are a secret government agent, yet you are still ruled by your mother."

Alex tried not to chuckle in agreement. "I was just explaining why I wasn't coming home for Christmas."

"There is that word again," he said curiously "You never explained what it was."

Alex withdrew from his embrace as she walked to the bed to retrieve her phone. "You didn't give me the chance."

Loki looked at her but she didn't make eye contact. Curious. She was distracted, but about what? "What troubles you? Are you feeling ok? It has only been a few days since you have been over your illness."

She looked at him, trying to keep her gaze even and the flush out of her cheeks. "I feel fine. I'm good, actually."

Loki was used to people withdrawing in his presence, but after how far they'd come, it was unexpected from Alexandria. "You seem upset."

Alex sat on the bed crossing her legs Indian style. "Really, I'm fine. My mom just frazzles me, I guess. It's hard when I can't go home. This is the first time in a while that I haven't been back for the holidays. That's all."

He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I am sorry to be the cause of such distress."

She smiled softly "It's not your fault. I would probably be working at the hospital anyway."

He returned her easy smile but didn't reply.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" she suggested, trying to change the mood.

"If you wish," he said rising, extending his hand to pull her from the bed.

She took it and allowed herself to be pulled up and into his arms. She closed her eyes again, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin tee. She wished she could curl up closer into his chest, be part of him. In a million years, she never thought she'd be in this position. She was lucky to survive the first month without killing Loki, or without him killing her. She would never have believed then that the frail injured angry patient she first met was the same man holding her in his arms. Given the opportunity, she discovered he was gentle and kind, intellectual and funny. And always breathtakingly handsome. She was wondering how she'd ever be able to give this up. She was a fool to think she could walk away so easily.

"Why don't you make some popcorn?" she said looking up into his face. "I'll be down in a second."

He lifted his eyebrow in that familiar gesture but nodded before leaving the room.

Alex went back to her bed to retrieve her phone. Scrolling through her text messages, she found the one she was looking for. It was from Phil himself. The message was simple.

"Heads up: January 2..transfer to headquarters for official interrogation."


	41. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow? – Amy Winehouse **

**(originated by the Shirelles)**

_Tonight with words unspoken__  
__You say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah__  
__But will my heart be broken__  
__When the night meets the morning star?__  
__I'd like to know that your love__  
__Is love I can be sure of__  
__So tell me now, cause I won't ask again__  
__Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Loki sat on the couch in his bedroom flipping through the channels. After watching some predominantly female oriented movie, he was ready to watch something that wouldn't inspire some sappy tears.

Alex was sitting on the bed, reading a book. Wearing her reading glasses, she was adorable. They had settled into a truly domestic scene that he never anticipated. He felt like he could watch her every day and never get tired of it. As if he called her name, she looked up at him and gave a nervous smile. She seemed to surprise to find him staring.

He realized at that moment that he loved her. He was in love with Alexandria.

The knowledge came to him like a tidal wave that swept him up and knocked him over, leaving him gasping for breath and wondering how the hell it had happened.

Her expression changed to one of fear "Loki?"

He opened his mouth to answer, gulped and tried again "Yes?"

"Why do you look like someone just ran over your puppy?"

She was talking about dogs and he'd just experienced the biggest crisis of his life. He closed his eyes and fought off the emotions that burned through the last crumbling wall that he had and left him with rubble.

Her alexandrite eyes seemed to be staring right threw him. He knew what he had to do.

Too new to express his emotions verbally, too confused to see how he'd play out his new hand, those whirling messy emotions exploded through him until he could only reveal them in one way.

He crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. Alex looked at him with a question in her eyes as he removed her glasses, placing them gently on the night stand. Then he laid a palm over her cheek and studied her face. As if seeing her for the first time, he took in every feature and let himself fall into the abyss.

"I want to make love to you."

Alex listened to Loki say the words and her heart stopped, then pounded in an uneven rhythm. She didn't know what was different this time, but she sensed they had reached a cross road and he was choosing a path less traveled.

Excluding the four days she was sick, they had sex almost every night, sometimes slow, sometimes hot and frantic. He whispered erotic words and compliments, telling her she was beautiful and that he wanted her.

But he had never looked deep into her eyes like he knew who she was. As if the outside layers peeled off and he could see the heart she was working so hard to protect. She felt exposed and knew it would be a matter of time for him to back away.

"What?" she asked in a husky voice.

He cupped both of her cheeks in his palms and spoke directly against her lips, "I want to make love to you."

Then he kissed her, a warm slow melding kiss that heated her blood until her body melted. He slowly pressed her back onto the bed and shed her clothes, pausing to taste and touch every inch of skin revealed to him with a reverence that humbled her.

With quiet command, he parted her legs and knelt separating her folds with gentle fingers. And then he kissed her, using his tongue and lips to push her toward the edge, ignoring her frantic motions to pull him back up until she climaxed hard and arched beneath him. He caught her hips and continued kissing her, until a sob caught in her throat and she begged him….

He moved upward and said "Look at me Alexandria."

Half drugged, she opened her eyes and gazed at him, waiting for him to claim her, waiting to take anything he could give.

"No matter what happens in the future," he paused as if to be sure she heard and understood the words. "always remember this moment." He plunged and she cried out. Never taking his green eyes from hers, keeping her fingers within his, he buried himself in her and began to move. Every time he reentered, he claimed more than her body. The stakes had changed and he was aiming for her heart, as he continued to give all of himself, pushing her with slow, steady strokes until she hovered on the edge of the cliff. This time when she fell over, he followed, holding her hands the whole time. And when they drifted back, he gathered her in his arms, pressed a kiss to her temple and lay with her in the delicious silence that settled over them like the lazy snow drifting to the ground. She realized something had changed between them, something he couldn't say, something she wouldn't dare say.


End file.
